Mia Bella
by cristinaN
Summary: I Edward Cullen at the age of 27 am at the top of my game. I am the capo di tutti capi. The best of the best. My family are the most feared, most respected people in not just Chicago but everywhere. we put fear in the hearts of people and we would not have it any other way. MOBWARD
1. Chapter 1

After a small debate with myself I have decided to repost Mia Bella back on FF. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED COPY.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, plots, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended. betaed by sjdavis84

I cannot tell you what it is like to be in love, because I have never been. I do not feel; I do not really care for that crap. To me, women were only good for one thing, that was to get me off, and in my line of work, and I really did not need a distraction.

I, Edward Cullen, at the age of 27, am at the top of my shit. I am the capo di tutti capi. The best of the best. My family is the most feared, most respected people, in not just Chicago, but everywhere. We put the fear in people's hearts, and we would not have it any other way.

I became boss two years ago when my grandfather, Alistair, was diagnosed with brain cancer. He was in no condition of running the family any more, we all thought Carlisle, my father, would take his place, but he wanted me. He said that I had what it took because I was so much like him. The fucker is right, I am exactly like him, ruthless and a monster.

La Bella Italia was a small traditional Italian restaurant owned by my father. The food was great; it was one of my favorites. I pulled my Aston in front, and went in. My men were waiting for me at our usual table. I started to make my way over when I ran into something, more like someone, a waitress...well fuck me, she is beautiful...wait, what did I just call her? Beautiful? What the fuck is up with that? However, she has long brown hair, pale skin, and big innocent eyes. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, I did not see you sir, I am sorry," she said in a small voice. She bent down to pick up the tray of napkins she had dropped.

"That's okay. It is my fault, I was not paying attention. Are you okay?" I asked her, bending down to help her pick up the napkins she had dropped. My hand brushed against hers, it set my skin on fire, and judging by the way her head snapped up to look at me, she felt it too. She turned a bright shade of pink, and then looked away quickly and finished picking up the rest, while I was still staring. She got up and left after that, not saying another word to me.

What the fuck was that? More importantly, what the fuck was I doing? She ran into me, she should be on her knees begging for my forgiveness, not me helping her pick up the mess she made.

And that hand thing, that spark, that hot spark. What was that? I have never felt anything like it before, I shook the thought out of my head and took my place at the table. Tonight was about business.

"Good evening." I greeted my men.

"Boss, good evening."

"We have a big problem boss," Emmett, my right hand man, and my brother started.

"It seems that Azarov has been stealing some of our shipment," he informed me.

The fuckers, the Azarov's, where a rival family, they were Russian. Aro was the head, but I doubt he was stupid enough to steal from me. He was smarter than that, his son on the other hand, was not the brightest penny in the jar.

"We do not think it was Aro himself who gave the order, we think it was James." Jasper, another one of my men, who also happened to be my brother-in-law. I beat the fucking shit out of him when he said he was in love with my sister Alice.

"How much did they take?" I ask.

"About 70 percent of the weapons, and more than half of the coke." Jasper continued to inform me.

"Motherfucker! I want that fucker and I want him alive. No one gets to fuck him up but me, got that!" That shit just pissed me off. He just signed his own death certificate. No one, and I mean no one steals from me and gets away with it. I mean, I knew James was a stupid basterd, but this is stupid, even for him.

"Next thing, we have a new pig on our tails." My father informed me.

"New pig?"

"Yeah, been on the job for about a week, they got him here from Washington State."

"Chicago's best cannot get us, so they bring in pigs from outta state? Well, fuck me, I feel special, who is the dick?" I ask, amused, that was really funny, the PD have been trying to get to us for years, and every time they come up empty. What makes them think that one from out of state will do the job? The dumb fuckers.

"Jacob Black, he was with Seattle PD, worked major crime." Carlisle informed me.

"Must be good for something if they got him working on us."

"They can bring whoever the fuck they want, but at the end of the day, I sleep with my head on my fucking pillow, and this new dip shit is not going to change that."

"Okay, are we done? Because I am hungry boss. Dad, are you going to let me starve? Where's the food?" Emmett can eat 24/7 nonstop, I do not know where it all goes.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you." Dad said, waving a hand a waitress, and fuck me, my brown eyed beauty was coming over...Wait... what did I just think that? What the fuck? I am loosing my mind? I need more sleep, yeah that is, it lack of sleep.

"Mr Cullen, what can I get for you?" The beauty asked my father.

"Isabella my dear, get us another round of drinks, and tell Eddy he knows what to cook." My father said.

So the beauty was Isabella? The name suited her perfectly, my beautiful Bella. Ok, how much have I had to drink? What is it with this girl? I stare after her as she goes to get our drinks and our food. She has a great figure, not what I would usually go for, the big tits blond hair. No, she was in a class of her own. Her features were soft and delicate, her frame small, I could probably scoop her up in one arm. If anything, she needed to put on a little weight.

"Don't even think about it," my father said to me.

"Think about what?" I asked, what the hell is he going on about now?

"Isabella, I see the way you are looking at her, and I mean it. Now leave her alone, she is not one of the whores you bed." Where the fuck did that come from?

"Why, you fucking her?" I asked joking, knowing he would never cheat on mom. He loved her too much and Emmett and I would carve his dick off and feed it to him.

"You may be the head of this family, but I made you. Do not talk to me like that, got it?" He was fucking lethal when he was pissed, but what was with the do not fuck my waitress bullshit?

"Ok, sorry, bad joke, but come on she is hot."

"She's not a toy for you to play with, Edward."

Oh, but daddy dearest, that pink little mouth of hers would look perfect around my dick while she looks at me with those big brown eyes, and I fuck her mouth. Oh fuck me, I am hard just thinking about it. There we go, that is the Edward we love, straight to the point.

He gave me a look that said conversation over, but it was far from over. By the end of tonight, my cock will be buried deep in Isabella.

She returned a while later, along with another server and the food. She kept her head down the whole time, not making eye contact with anyone. What was up with that?

I disposed of my food quickly, and excused myself, saying I was going to the bathroom I went in search of my brown-eyed beauty and there she was putting some glasses away at the bar.

I walked over to her she saw me and stopped what she was doing, her eyes fixed on me and mine on hers, that pink blush was back. Fuck that was cute...did I just say cute?

"Isabella it is a pleasure to meet you." I say softly offering her my hand, she looks at it unsure of what to do, then she slowly puts hers in mine. Her whole hand fits in mine perfectly, and that spark is there again, as if someone lit a match under us. Fuck but it felt so good. I bring her hand up to my lips and kiss it her skin, it is so soft, so warm, so inviting, she is too tempting for her own good. Damn.

"It's nice to meet you..." She says in a hushed voice, that blush is back again.

"Oh, I am sorry, I am Edward Cullen."

"It's nice to meet you Edward," she said, almost in a whispered voice. Fuck me, imagine how that would sound later.

I slowly let go of her hand and the warmth it had, feeling cold now without it.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked me unsure.

"Oh Isabella, I believe you can." I say slowly walking behind the bar closer to her, she is frozen in her spot.

I move closer to her, and brush a stray hair away from her face, and that fire I feel again. I know she can feel it too because when I touch her, she shivers. Let me tell you, it is hot as fuck in this joint.

"When do you finish beautiful?"

"A...I...a...in 20 minutes." She finally says. Good to know I have that effect on her.

"Come have dinner with me?" I ask, I was not hungry. I just ate like a fucking pig, but if it got her with me.

She looked at me shocked I think, and an emotion I could not say what it was ran across her face.

"I can't, I'm sorry Edward." She rejected me. Seriously, who the fuck does she think she is? Does she know I have been hard as fuck just watching her? And she says no to me!

"Not good enough beautiful, say yes."

She looks back at me, I can see it in her eyes, she is scared.

"I will not hurt, you just dinner, that is all." And your pussy after.

She sighs, moving away from me.

"I can't, I'm sorry."

I was about to protest.

"Edward what the fuck are you doing?" My father yells.

"Just getting a drink dad," I say.

He shakes his head, but says nothing more.

Isabella had her back to me, I walk up behind her and wrap an arm around her waist. She stiffens automatically, I brush the hair off the back of her neck.

"Sarai mia Isabella," I whisper in her ear before kissing the back of her neck.

Translation:

Sarai mia Isabella - You will be mine Isabella


	2. Chapter 2

**Betaed by sjdavis84  
><strong>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, plots, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended

She was on my mind all night.

Nothing I did seemed to get her out. Cold showers, even gave myself a hand job, but my dick was not having it.

So around 1am I gave up, this was just fucking bullshit.

I did what any man in my condition would do.

"Lauren where are you?" Lauren was dumb as fuck and was always available.

"I'm at a club with the girls. Eddie want to join us? My friends have been dying to meet you." She laughed. I cringed at her nickname for me, seriously. what the fuck? Eddie?

"Fuck no, I want you at the peninsula in 20 minutes. Don' . ." The one thing I hated was to be kept waiting.

"Oh god. Yes baby, I'm on my way." She slurred. The fucking slut.

I was there in 15 minutes. She was already waiting for me.

I grabbed her arm roughly and she followed me like the love sick bitch that she was, fucking pathetic.

We went straight up. I always have the penthouse on reserve, it saves me the bullshit of checking in.

By the time we made it to the bedroom she had already removed all her clothes, and was now working on removing mine. I could not stand her touching me, it was too much now.

I pushed her and she fell legs wide open on the bed.

I undid my pants.

"Turn around, all fours, now!"

"But Eddie, I want to look at you. I want you to make love to me." She said in, what I think was supposed to sound seductive, it just made her sound more of a whore then she already was.

"Don't delude yourself babe, you are only here for my pleasure, not yours. You know that, now turn around, I don't want to look at your face." Like a good girl she listened.

I pulled a rubber on and slammed right into her and she fucking loved it, and I fucking hated it. What the fuck is wrong with me? Have I become a goddamn pussy? This did not feel right anymore.

I closed my eyes, now this was more like it. I envisioned my beautiful brunette bent over and ready for me. Her long brown hair, cascading down her bare back, her round ass up in the air, her pussy so warm and inviting waiting for me to take her.

I ran a finger over her tight slit. She moaned softly.

"Edward."

It was a beautiful sound. I envisioned my cock in her, she felt so fucking warm and tight like I knew she would. I pumped into her over and over and over again, and it was still not enough.

I would never tire of this. I would never tire of her.

She was close, I could feel it, her walls were suffocating my cock.

I leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"lasciato andare amore per me."

"Oh Eddie, yes! yes! yes! I love it when you speak Italian, oh I'm cumming baby! I'm cumming!"

What the fuck? Where's my angel. My eyes snapped open and reality dawned on me.

It was over, I could not finish, she could not have kept her mouth shut for one more fucking minute.

I pulled out, threw the condom across the room and fixed my pants.

"Get dressed and get the fuck out Lauren, NOW!" I yelled.

"But Eddie, I don't want to go, I want some more." She whined.

I gave her a look that said don't fuck with me. She was smart, she shut her mouth. She saw I was pissed as fuck. She put her clothes on and left without saying another word, thank god.

I did not sleep at all that night.

JACOB POV

So, here I am Chicago. The department asked for me, they need help getting into the Cullen crime family. Really gets me thinking what type of idiots do they have working here, that in the 30 or so years that this family has been under investigation they have not managed to get one solid piece of evidence against them. Oh well, that's why I'm here.

The Cullen's won't know what hit them.

I walked into the station and straight to the captain's office.

"What the hell do you...Detective Black, I've been expecting you." Captain Uley greeted me.

"Well... Here I am, put me to work."

"Come sit"

Taking a seat at the table, he pulled out five folders.

"So as you know, we have a bit of a problem that we need your help with." He started.

"So I've heard, but why me?"

"Your captain said you were the best in your field, and I am not going to lie, we need all the help we can get bringing these bastards down." He said rubbing both hand over his face.

"No offence, but how many years have you been investigating this family." I questioned.

"They have been under investigation for just over 38 years, and I am at my wits end. I want them taken down."

"What morons do you have working for you, this is just a little bit of mafia business, it should not be that hard" Seriously.

He laughed slightly, "you have no idea who you are dealing with."

I raised an eyebrow at him

"A few years ago we wanted to go in undercover." He started

"So what happened?"

"They saw right through it. Agent Tyler went in, he befriended them. It looked like they were going for it, and then one night he just disappeared."

"What do you mean disappeared?"

"It's as if he just vanished of the face of the earth."

"So, why did you not go after them. He was with them, you knew that, you had all the evidence." I asked.

"If it were that easy, we would have done it, but we had nothing that put Tyler with them at the time of his disappearance. Absolutely nothing, it was the weekend of Jasper Whitlock's wedding, they all had very clear alibis, security footage had them all there, we had nothing, not a print, blood, footage, anything, we had nothing." He sighed.

Well that is just...damn these guys are good. I have my work cut out for me.

Over the next few hours the Captain, myself and my new partner Seth Clearwater went over all their files, everything from the old man's days, he was diagnosed with cancer and him giving his power to his grandson Edward Cullen.

Now I was curious to find out why that is, wouldn't it make more sense to hand it over to the son Carlisle? Why would he empower someone so young?

Translation

Lasciato andare amore per me - let go love for me


	3. Chapter 3

**Betaed by sjdavis84  
><strong>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, plots, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended

It has been one week since I was last at La Bella Italia, and one week since my out of character behavior. I still don't understand what the fuck that was don't even think I want to.

The following morning, I went to the restaurant to see my brunette, but Carlisle told me to get out, and I was not allowed back by myself. This was his exact words.

"If you even think of going anywhere near her, I'll beat the living shit out of you. I only want to see you here at meetings, got that my boy."

Yeah, to say that was fucked up would be an understatement. I mean what the fuck was up with the protective papa all the sudden and since when did he care who I fucked? This was just another thing I had to get to the bottom of, but now I have bigger things. We were at the warehouse.

We have one of Azarov's men all tied up and ready to play with, did I mention that I am a sick fuck sometimes.

"Now Paul is it? Here's what's going to happen, you are going to tell me everything I want to know and in return I let you live. Does that sound good to you?"

"Fuck you Cullen, I'm not saying shit! You can go fuck yourself!" He spat, the fucker actually spat on me.

I drew my fist back and punched him straight in the jaw.

"Wrong answer, let's try again shall we. What does James want with my shit?"

"I don't know." That got him a blow to the gut.

"What does James want with my shipment?"

"I don't know."

Why couldn't people just cooperate? Do we really have to play these games? Well this fucker is out of luck, because my patience is on low today.

"But you do know Paul, I know for a fact that you took direct orders from James himself to steal my shipment's. Now, I want to know why." I demanded.

He stayed silent.

Ok if that is the way he wants to play, fine I can play.

I took out an army knife and walked slowly over to him. He gave me a look, kind of like you don't scare me. I put the tip of the knife just under his eye.

He still said nothing, have it your way buddy.

I put pressure on the knife and dragged it down his face and he fucking screamed, the funny bit is, is that was not even the worst that was going to happen to him today.

"WHAT DOES HE WANT WITH MY SHIPMENT!" I yelled at him, he looked scared now.

"I...I...don't."

"Don't even think about saying you don't know. You know and you're going to tell me, and you're going to tell me now."

"I don't know." He said stuttering and out of breath.

"Do you think your girlfriend knows?"

His eyes shot open, he looked panicked now, good.

"How about we go get her and then see what she has to say. What's her name again? Oh yeah, Melissa. She works at that insurance company, and answers their phone. Doesn't she? And she's not exactly bad looking now is she?"

This is why I am the best, I am always one step ahead.

"Don't you touch her, she has nothing to do with this, she knows nothing." He rushed out panicked.

"Then tell me what I want to know and Melissa is none the wiser to the fucked up shit that you really are."

He took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself.

"A few weeks ago James came to me, said he had a proposition that was going to make the both of us a lot of money. I don't know why he wanted me, I deal drugs that's all...yeah so he said it was simple, he would do all the hard work and I just had to collect and deliver."

"You have got to give me more detail than that." I demanded.

"That's all I know." he defended.

I grabbed his face roughly, making sure one of my fingers penetrated the cut on his face.

"You listen to me you little fuck, I want to know how he got access to my shipment, and what he wants with it, you got that or my men are going after your precious Melissa now."

What the fuck is crying, are you fucking kidding me what a pussy.

"I don't know how he got access to it." He started, I was about to beat the shit out of him.

"No, wait I don't know, I swear, he would call me the day I was supposed to do it, he told me where, at what time the shipment was coming and who to give it to after."

"Who did you give it to?"

"I don't know his name, some black guy. We would meet up on the interstate, I gave him the truck with the shipment, and I took his car. That's all I know. I swear, please, I swear, I don't know anything else." He pleaded.

Hmm...

"Why does he want it Paul?"

He sighed, taking a few long deep breaths.

"He wants to take you down, he wants...he wants to get rid of you."

That fucking shit motherfucker wants to take me out, ha, that is laughable idiot we'll see.

I wonder what Aro has to say about that.

"Thank you Paul, you have helped me a lot today. Take him out" I order

"Wait but you said if I told you, you would let me go, please!" Ah, I hate when they beg, do they really think that they're going to walk out of this place alive?

"I lied."

I raised my gun and put a bullet right in between his eyes.

"Jasper clean this up."

I need to get out of here, need to calm down and I know where.

"Emmett, come with me."

30 minutes later we were at La Bella Italia.

"Food, good, I'm starving, good to see you're taking care of your brother." Emmett said.

He was a wrecking machine when it came to food, have no idea where it all went.

Stepping in, we went and sat at our usual spot at the far end of the restaurant.

"Where the fuck is a waitress? I am hungry. I have not had anything since breakfast it's for 4:30, now we missed lunch with fuck wit." He ranted.

It seemed luck was on my side today, because our waitress was none other than my Isabella.

Well... she will be mine.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, what can I get for you?" She said.

"Oh thank god finally, okay, so I want the prime rib, tell them it's for Emmett they'll know how to cook it, and I want the caesar salad...oh and the scaloppini." Emmett placed his rather large order. Good thing he works out a lot, otherwise we would be rolling him down the street.

"Okay, and for you sir?" She said like she did not even recognise me. I realised, she was not even looking at me, in fact she had not even looked at Emmett when she took his order. Wonder what that is all about.

"I don't know what would you recommend beautiful?" I asked her noticing that her cheeks turn a slight pink, gottcha love.

"Oh well, it depends what you are in the mood for."

I'm in the mood for you and that ass.

"The seafood platter is really good, as well as the prime rib. The mushroom ravioli is always a favorite." She still did not make eye contact with me.

I reached out and touched her hand gently, and that fucking sensation that I had felt before was still there, I knew she felt it too because she gasped at me and then her eyes met mine. Warm chocolate brown. So innocent and beautiful. What was this girl doing to me? Has she made it her soul purpose to kill me softly?

"That's better now, I can see your beautiful face." She blushed again and I groaned.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli."

She was quick to remove her hand from mine and walk off. Well, she more then practically ran off. What the hell was up with this girl? It's like she was afraid of human interaction.

"So you have a think for dads waitress?" Emmett was amused by this.

"No I don't have a thing for her."

"Really? You could have fooled me. You were practically drooling over her. I was waiting for you to jump out of your seat and attack her."

"Fuck you Emmett."

"No, I think you would rather fuck her." He laughed.

I sighed. What is wrong with me? I have never had to work to get a woman, either they wanted it or not simple. But this girl...

"I don't know Emm... I can't explain it. It's like I see her and everything feels okay, it feels better." I admitted rubbing a hand over my face

"What the fuck? I sound like a pussy."

"You don't sound like a pussy. You sound like you're in love."

"Fuck Emmett? Love? Really? I don't even know her, and besides I don't do the whole love crap that's not me."

"You don't believe that. Look I used to think like you, remember? Fuck any chick that was willing, that was until I met my Rosie and that was it. She was mine, I knew I loved her from day one and I would not trade that for anything in this world."

Love, love, love... again with this love shit. Edward Cullen does not do love.

"Yeah whatever," we dropped the subject. Our food had arrived only this time it was not Isabella who had brought it out to us.

That pissed me off, what, is she avoiding me? I let it go and ate my food, all the while I could see her walking around making sure all the other customers were okay. She never once came to us or even looked our way. Did my father say something to her? Did he say he would fire her if she went with me? I don't know but I am going to find out right now.

I followed her behind the bar. She was at a dead end, there was only one exit and I was blocking it, she was not going to leave here until she talked to me.

She turned around and smacked right into my chest, I caught her with both arms and just held her to me. I liked the feeling of having her here in my arms.

She felt too right, too good, and I did not want to let her go.

"Can you please let go of me?" She said in such a quiet voice it was a good thing I was paying attention.

"What if I don't want to?" I said with a smirk.

"P...ple...please."

I let go of her, she looked slightly panicked.

"I just want to talk to you, I did not mean to scare you, I'm sorry. Forgive me?" I gave her my best apologetic look.

"I forgive you."

She looked at me for a long moment, like she was studying me, I wonder what she saw?

"Why are you here?" At last she speaks.

"To talk to you."

"Talk?"

"Have dinner with me tonight." I came right out with it, I don't like beating around the bush.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea." She hesitated.

Oh no sweetheart, you are not going anywhere until you say yes. I need this. I need to take her out, show her a good time, bring her back to my place, we fuck around a little, then I can get her out of my mind, and things can go back to normal.

"Please, just dinner that's all. I want to get to know you. You intrigue me."

"I'm not that interesting. Really, you're just going to be wasting your time." She said.

"I don't think so. Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

She looked deep in thought for awhile, like she was contemplating saying yes, but something was holding her back.

"Please beautiful, just dinner tonight, that's all." I tried again.

She laughed nervously.

"You're not going to leave me alone until I say yes, are you?"

I gave her a sheepish smile. She was right, I was not leaving here until I got a yes out of her.

"Okay." She said.

"Okay?"

"Okay, I'll have dinner with you."

I smiled like I just won the lottery, thank you baby.

"Good. What time you finish?"

"8:30."

"Okay, I'll pick you up then love."

Did I just say love? I leaned in and placed a small kiss on her cheek, and she tensed.

"Edward! What did I tell you? Get out now!" Well hello to you to father.

I let go of Isabella, and she took that as an opportunity to get out of there.

"What? I did not do anything. I'm here with Emmett ,not alone. See?"

I pointed to Emmett in the far corner, who was still stuffing his face.

"I told you to stay away from her, she is not your toy Edward, leave her alone."

"What the fuck is it with you that you are so protective of her?"

"Just let it go." He started to walk away, I grabbed him.

"No. You tell me now, I want to know what the fuck is going on."

He sighed, frustrated I think.

"She is a friend of Rosalie's from back home. Rosalie went home a couple of months ago and came back with her, she was in a bad condition when they got here. Rosalie did not think Emmett to be the best to get help from, so she came to me and your mother. Once things got better I gave her a job here." He said.

"What do you mean by bad condition? Give me a little more than that."

"No that's all. She has been through enough, if you plan on using her for tonight you can forget it. Over my dead body."

Well fuck. I was going to find out what the hell happened to her. I followed dad into his office, he was not going to give me that bullshit answer and expect me to swallow it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **Betaed by sjdavis84 **

I followed my father into his office and slammed the door behind me.

"What do you want Edward?" I could tell he was losing his patience.

"You can't say shit like that to me and expect me to swallow it. Now you are going to tell me what the fuck it is you know." I demanded.

"I don't have to tell you anything. Now take your brother and get out."

So he is going to do this the hard way. Family be damned, I did not get to be the most feared out there by accepting bullshit excuses.

I sat down at the desk opposite him leaned back in the chair and crossed my legs.

He sat down frustration written all over his face. He knows that the both of us are not leaving this office until I get what I want.

"Why do you care Edward? I told you to just leave her alone she's not for you."

"I don't know why I care. She seems nice, I want to help her if I can." Just spill it old man.

"She seems nice, you want to help her. Why how noble of you son, are you going soft on us? Did you finally grow a heart?" He chuckled.

"Fuck off." Going soft my ass.

"Ok fine. I'll tell you, but I am warning you, you do one thing to upset her, you mention anything at all, I will not hesitate to kill you myself."

"Love you too dad."

If looks could kill, my father would be digging my grave now.

"I told you, she Rosalie's friend. Remember she went home about eight months ago for some wedding that she did not want to take Emmett to?" He started.

"Who could forget. The fucker actually cried when she left, it was the funniest shit ever." I laughed remembering. We were at Emmett's, Rose walks in and tells Emmett she is going home for a few days because an old friend was getting married, Emmett said he wants to come and she stomped her foot and said no she's going by herself. After she left he started crying, I started laughing, then we got into a fight. I ended up with a swollen jaw and he ended up with a black eye.

"She came back a few days earlier. She called your mother and asked if it was ok to come by because she needed a bit of help."

At this point he got up and poured himself a glass of scotch.

"She had a broken arm and a few broken ribs, she had a concussion, and she was bleeding from the head. I called our doctor he came and fixed her up and gave her some painkillers...he wanted to perform a rape kit but she would not let us. Rosalie asked her if she was raped, she shook her head but none of us believed her."

I sat there taking it all in. Who would want to hurt her, she looks so tiny and fragile.

I tell you what whoever it was once I find them, that fucker's days are numbered.

"At the insistence of Rosalie and myself, the doctor gave her the morning after pill, he told her it was something for the pain and she took it. All her tests came back negative, so that is a relief but after the doctor left she shut down. For the first few weeks she stayed shut down. She didn't talk, she would barely eat and that was because she was forced to eat. We got her to talk to someone, and after that she has slowly started to open up again."

Well, that explains why he feels the need to be so protective of her

"Do you know who did that to her?" I questioned, letting all he had said absorb in and at the same time trying to control my anger.

"Yes."

"What did you do to them?"

"Nothing I can't."

"NOTHING? What do you mean you can't?" What the fuck is wrong with him?

"Rose wanted to, she overheard us talking and basically freaked out."

Something was not adding up here.

"Just who exactly was it that attacked her?"

He hesitated for a second. He was giving me that look he knew I was about to lose it at any second.

"Her father and someone else."

"WHAT her...her father? What the fuck? That...that is..." I could not even finish my sentence.

"Fucked up I know. Rose came by unannounced to see her, she wanted it to be a surprise. She knocked no one answered, and Rose being Rose she opened the door and went in.

Isabella was unconscious and bleeding her father was behind her holding her still and this guy Mike was on top on her undoing his pants."

Like I said these fuckers have their days numbered. No one does that to my angle and lives.

"How did Rosalie get out? Didn't they attack her?"

My father smirked.

"Emmett has always made sure that Rosalie armed. She shot mike in the shoulder, she was very upset with herself that she did not kill them both."

Good girl, I'm glad she did not kill them, because now I get to have more fun.

"Damn." I sighed.

"So, if you thought that you can just fuck her and send her home, you can just forget it.

I won't let you, and you can bet your ass that your mother and Rosalie won't either."

Why does everyone always assume the worst of me? I am really not that bad.

"I don't want to just fuck her as you so put it."

He raised his eyebrow at me. He did not believe me, and okay my reputation with women was not the best, but come on I'm a nice guy.

"She's different. I don't know, when I saw her the first time last week it was...and now the same I don't...I." I still don't understand what it is about her that has me feeling this way.

"Ha! There is hope for you after all." Carlisle said.

I flipped him off before I left.

I went to grab Emmett who had now moved on to dessert, he had a big piece of cake in front of him.

I noticed Isabella and my first instinct was to go to her, wrap my arms around her, keep her there, shelter her from everything bad in this world and never let her go.

I knew I wanted her before I heard what she had been through, but now there is no way I am letting her out of my sight. Those two fuckers, well the clock is ticking on them.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Betaed by sjdavis84

I was in front of Isabella's door at exactly 8:30pm, well I had actually gotten there half an hour earlier but stayed the car.

So with a big bouquet of pink and yellow roses I knocked on the door.

Rosalie answered looking less than happy. What the fuck crawled up Blondie's ass? Bitch. Me and Rosalie did not get along very well, she did not like me and I hated the fuck out of her.

"You actually showed up, and what's with the flowers? Why don't you do yourself and Isabella a favor and stop pretending like you're not trying to get in her pants." She sneered at me.

Let me tell you something a pissed of Rosalie is a scary Rosalie. But I could give a fuck what she thinks. I am here for one reason, and that is to take Isabella out to have a good night and make sure she gets home safe. What can I say? The girl brings out the soft side in me.

"Fuck you barbie." I smiled and walked straight past her.

"I am serious Cullen" she started before I put my free hand up in protest.

"Okay, I get it, I know, Carlisle told me the whole thing. I promise I am not taking her to dinner just so I can take her to my place. I promised dad I wouldn't and now I am making that promise to you."

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Then what do you want from her Edward?" She questioned, and I would have answered but Isabella walked up behind her.

My heart rate sped up, that has not happened since I lost my virginity at the stupid age of 14.

She looked incredible. She had on a dark blue dress that brought out her smooth, creamy skin, her hair was cascading softly around her face in light curls and the heels she had on...fuck it's going to be hard to control myself. Keep it together Cullen, for once in your life be a gentleman.

"Isabella"

"Edward, it's good to see you again." She said shyly. I think this girl is trying to kill me.

I went to her, walking around Rosalie who has posted herself right in front of my Bella, and gave her the flowers before leaning in and giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. She blushed like I knew she would, it was driving me mad.

"Thank you so much for the flowers they are beautiful, I'll just go and put them in some water."

While Bella disappeared into the kitchen, Rosalie came at me and wrapped her hand around my dick, I think she was trying to remove it from my body.

"You touch her, you make any inappropriate move or so much as even look at her the wrong way, I'm going to rip your dick off and feed it you, got that capo?" She smiled sweetly at me before she let go of my dick. Fuck! Blondie has a good grip.

We left soon after.

I decided to take Isabella to eclipse. It was one of the clubs I owned. The best thing about eclipse was that it had a VIP area completely soundproof. I would leave the decision up to her. She could stay in the crowded club or we could go upstairs for a more intimate date. I was hoping she would pick the later.

We arrived rather quickly. I got out and opened the door for her, I held out my hand to her which she took.

I led her through the people lined up on the sidewalk waiting to get in.

"Shouldn't we line up like everyone else?" She said.

I laughed it off. She was going to have to get used to cutting in lines. In my world, I wait for nothing and no one.

"Mr Cullen, how are you tonight sir?" The security Mino greeted.

"I'm great. How about you? Everything alright?" He opened the door for us.

"Everything is great Mr Cullen, busy as usual."

Isabella seemed quite excited. Good, she deserved to have a good time.

"Wow!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"It's so noisy, is it always like this?" She asked

"Yeah pretty much, I have a soundproof room if you'd prefer." Please say yes.

"You have a room here?" She sounded surprised.

"Come on."

I led her through the crowded club upstairs. Finally it was quiet, and I had her all to myself.

My people had done like I said. There was a table in the middle of the room set up for dinner, softly lit candles all round.

"Wow this is beautiful." She admired.

I could not help but stare at her. Everything about her drew me in, the way she would move, and the way she smelled like fresh flowers. Fuck! Where did that come from? What the fuck is wrong with me? No woman has ever brought these feelings out in me before. I never cared before, but now, I don't know, Isabella is different, she feels different, she feels right, like she is made just for me.

Fuck me, she is chewing on her bottom lip. I really am trying to control myself, she is not making it very easy. I wonder if she knows what she is doing to me.

"What has you so lost in thought?" I asked, coming to stand next to her by the large window overlooking the whole club. Below us people were dancing and drinking, having fun.

"Can they see us?"

"No, the glass is one side only."

She turned to look at me slowly, she had a soft smile on her face, it was beautiful.

"Thank you for bringing me here, it's nice to feel normal." She said. I guess there was a lot more meaning in this night for her. She finally got to be out by herself, away from Carlisle and Rosalie. While it was nice they were so protective of her, I think they suffocate her just a bit.

"Do you want to dance?" I offered her my hand.

Now she looked scared.

"There's no music up here."

Smirking, I pulled out a remote and pushed a few buttons. A soft melody began to play.

"Problem solved."

She took in a deep breath.

"I...I can't dance." She admitted.

Oh no, you're not getting out of this love, I wanted to hold her next to me, I needed it. It was a feeling I could not explain.

"Sure you can, come on."

"No really, I can't. I'll just trip or step on your feet." She was not going to give in, and neither was I.

I stubbornly held my hand out, looking into her eyes. She sighed deeply, offering me her hand.

I took it and pulled her to me greedily. She felt warm and soft against me, I held her a little closer.

We swayed softly to the music, I don't know what she was worried about, she was perfect.

The music stopped and she started to pull away from me. No, I was not letting her go. I continued to hold on to her.

"See, you can dance. You did not even step on my feet." I joked

"I think I have you to thank for that."

She smiled up at me, she bought one of her hands up and brushed the back of her fingers on my cheek. Fuck that felt so good.

Then she shocked the hell out of me when she reached up and kissed me. Hey, I am not complaining, but it came out of nowhere. She was so shy and hesitant, I never pictured her making a move. She pulled back really quickly and away from me. Oh no you don't, get back here.

"I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry." She rambled really fast.

"Don't be, I'm not." I said taking her in my arms and kissing her again. She was stiff, only for a second, and then relaxed into my arms.

I was in my own world with her. Maybe if I had done things more different, taken her somewhere else, more private, kept her all to myself, I could have prevented the storm that was about to unfold.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Betaed by sjdavis84**

**Jacob's Pov**

Six weeks, six fucking long weeks. I have been on this guy every day, every night. I knew everything about him. What time he got up, when and where he had breakfast, even what time he pissed. And yet, in all this time, I could not fault him with anything. I guess Captain Uley was not kidding, these guys are good, they leave no mark, which makes my job here a lot harder.

The one thing about the Cullen's that I quickly learned, was that they were quick fuckers. One moment they were there, and the next they were gone. That little disappearing trick of theirs, it's starting to piss me off, it's getting harder to keep up with them.

I was at my desk looking over some off the surveillance photos I had on him from a couple of weeks ago. He was at that club of his, Eclipse, with this girl that he has been with every single day for the past six weeks. That, I understood, was very out of character for him. He was more of a fuck you tonight and forget you tomorrow kind of guy. But with this girl, he was all hearts and flowers and that sparked my curiosity.

"Hey, what you got there?" Seth said, taking a seat in front of me.

"Just going over the surveillance photos of Cullen and this woman."

"I don't think she is anyone of interest, probably just a good fuck for him."

"No I don't think so. Look at this picture, you have Carlisle Cullen with a protective hand around her. In this next one she is with a bodyguard behind her and the ones with Cullen. There is something going on with her, and I want to know what."

"Maybe she knows something?" Seth shrugged.

I raised an eyebrow at him, seriously.

"If she knew something, she would have served her purpose, and they would have gotten rid of her by now. No it's something else, I mean we don't even know her name, she is not in the system. She does not look like the typical mob girlfriend or escort, and Cullen is too close to her for my liking."

"Well, we know for a fact that the grandfather played a big part in the human trafficking business, maybe that is where they got her from? Maybe they are keeping her close so she can't run?"

Maybe Seth was onto something. Maybe that is why they were keeping such close tabs on her. It would explain the out of character behavior for Edward and why. We had to find out more about this girl and haul her in.

"But then again, maybe she really is Edward's girlfriend." He shrugged.

"I want to know everything about this girl, name, age, address, what her connection is with them, and then I want her brought to me, I have a feeling she is going to be the way I take down Cullen."

It was just a feeling I had. I knew in order for me to get to the Cullen family I would have to get a hold of her.

Staring at her picture now, I guess I can see why Edward would want her, she looked beautiful, had a really warm smile. So what the hell was she doing with a criminal?

**Edward's Pov**

It has been six weeks since I had made Bella mine, and yes I do mean mine. Every fucker around here knows that now because of the chain that was around her neck with my family crest on it. She did not know what it represents, I'm surprised though since Rosalie has the exact same one. She refused to accept the present at first, saying it was unnecessary and that she did not need me to give her anything. I paid no attention to her, and took the necklace out of its box and put it around her neck, and that is where it has been ever since.

She was angry at me though, for ignoring her request of no gifts. I found it cute. She was like a little tiger cub when she was angry, it was absolutely adorable.

Since then, I have also started to hunt down her father and that piece of shit Mike Newton. Though I could kill Carlisle and Rosalie for not telling me her dad was a cop. That complicated things a bit, I could not just go in after him. I have to come up with a different strategy to get to him.

Mike on the other hand, been very easy to get to; in fact he has been chained in the underground bunker of one of my offices for a week now. I plan on keeping him alive until I get the old man too. It will be more fun if they die together. Well, it will be more fun for me.

But back to my Bella, It has been six weeks since our date. Six long weeks since I was last fucked. Now I could be an ass and say it was pissing me off, and I needed to fuck, but the truth is it was not pissing me off, I wanted to do things right with her and not rush into anything, I did not want her to regret anything. I am starting to think that I am the only one that sees things this way. Isabella on the other hand, has been at me every chance she has gotten, she would run her hands under my shirt, straddle me, and kiss me in ways that I cannot even describe. It surprised the hell out of me, I thought I was going to have to claw through walls to get her used to the slightest touch, but she was willing and I was not, and that is pissing me the fuck off.

In any other situation I would not have hesitated to just throw her down and fuck her until she can't walk straight for a week. Emmett thinks I am in love with her, I told him to fuck off, but now I don't know, is it possible that I am in love with her and I just can't see it? I don't know, is it possible that she loves me? See, this is the type of thing that is driving me nuts. all this sentimental crap that I don't give two cents for. Nothing about her is what I expected it to be, she surprises me every day. Dad says she is keeping me on my toes. He is the only one happy that I am not getting fucked.

And with the whole family in on my predicament, mom has decided that I needed to bring Isabella to dinner tonight, and she would not take no for an answer.

So, here we are now, pulling up in front of my parent's house. I looked over at Isabella and she looked nervous as hell. I took one of her hands in mine and gave it a kiss.

"Hey relax, you don't need to be nervous." I assured her.

"That is easy for you to say, you're not fresh meat."

"Fresh meat, really?" I laughed.

"Don't laugh, this is not funny. What if they don't like me?"

"I thought you have already met my mom?"

"Yes, I have, once. This is different, I am here with you. What if she thinks that is bad? And then there is the rest of your family, your brother, your sister, and who else is going to be there?" Yep, she was rambling on.

I stepped out of the car and helped her out. I cupped her face in my hands, making her look at me.

"They are going to love you, okay. My sister is dying to meet you, mom was jumping up and down when I told her about you."

"You told your mom about me?"

I ignored the question. Yes, I did tell mom about her, it seemed like she was the only one that was on my side at the time. She told me that if I wanted her, then I should go for it.

"Rosalie will be there, and you already know Emmett, so stop worrying. Everyone will love you, what's not to love?" I leaned down and kissed her gently, but she held on for more and deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck holding onto me tightly.

I pulled back after a few seconds, she was making it very difficult for me to hold my control. It took every ounce in me to not to bend her over on the hood of my car now.

"Non avete idea di quello che stai facendo per me amare" I whispered to her, and she shivered whimpering. I honestly don't think she knows the effect her actions have on me.

"Let's get this show on the road, shall we?" I led her to the front door where mom and dad were waiting.

**Translation**

non avete idea di quello che stai facendo per me amare - you have no idea what you're doing to me love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by sjdavis84**

Mom quickly pushed me aside and engulfed Isabella in a hug. She tensed, but relaxed quickly.

"Isabella, it is so nice to see you again." Mom greeted her, rubbing a hand over her cheek softly.

"It good to see you too, Mrs Cullen."

"Oh stop with the Mrs Cullen, I'm not that old, call me Esme."

"Esme."

"Much better."

My father was next. He however took a more casual approach.

"It's nice to see you Bella, I hope my son is treating you well."

Go fuck yourself daddy.

"I can assure you Mr Cullen, he had been nothing but a perfect gentleman."

She smiled warmly at him before giving a quick hug. It would not have bugged me at all, if I had not noticed that my father was the only man that could touch her without her tensing or freezing up. What was up with that? It took me awhile to get her relaxed to my touch, now it seems she wants to jump me every chance she gets.

We made our way through the massive house. Isabella's attention was everywhere, she was about to walk into a wall had I not turned her around.

"Hey, are you still with us?" I teased.

"This place is so beautiful, it's like a mini palace, and everything is so perfect."

I thought she had already been here?

"Edward finally you made it, and OMG you must be Isabella! I have heard so much about you, it is so great to finally meet you!" My over excited sister rushed out before pushing me away and taking Isabella from me.

What is it with these women today all pushing me away?

"I'm Alice, Edward's sister." Alice finally said, once she had let go of Isabella.

'It's nice to meet you to Alice."

Alice was practically jumping up and down, like she had just been given a new toy.

"Oh, come and meet my husband. Isabella this is Jasper. Jasper this is Isabella."

Jasper offered his hand. My Bella was staring at it hesitantly before she gently raised her hand and placed it in Jasper's. And the fucker actually kissed the back of her hand. Asshole. Isabella looked at him. She recognised him from the restaurant. She has seen him with me plenty of times. I guess this is the first time they have been properly introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Isabella, although I do believe we have seen each other many times before."

"It's very nice to properly meet you to Jasper." She smiled softly at him.

"Where are Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked.

"They are in the kitchen." Mom said.

"Not anymore they're not. Belly boo how's my girl?" Emmett came and picked up Isabella, spinning her around the room.

"Put her down you moron, she's going to get dizzy." Thank you Rosalie.

"Okay, dinner will be ready in ten minutes." Mom announced, as we all made ourselves comfortable.

"Oh Edward, your grandfather is already in the dining room. Maybe you should introduce Bella now, while he is by himself." Dad said.

Fuck me! Why has anyone not told me that the old fucker was going to be here. Don't get me wrong, I love my grandfather. I love him even more that he named me as his successor. But he could be quite intimidating, and I did not want her to feel any more stressed out about meeting the whole family then she was already.

We made our way into the dining room. Grandpa was sitting at the head of the table flipping through a file of some sort. He has just finished chemo therapy and is in remission.

"Grandpa." He looked at me and then at Isabella, he smiled that was a good sign. If he does not like something or someone, he just turns around and walks off, even if they are family.

"Edward my boy, how have you been? Who is this lovely lady you have with you?" The thing about Alistair is that he is a pervert, sick or not he is one dirty fuck. Not this time old man, she's all mine.

"Grandpa I want you to meet my girlfriend Isabella, Isabella this is my grandfather Alistair."

Isabella made her way over to him, where he took her hand and kissed it. He held onto to her too long for my liking.

"Did you say girlfriend? Edward, I thought you don't do the whole, oh what were your exact words?"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up okay." Stupid old fuck wants to embarrass me.

"Okay, okay, sorry, but I must say my dear, you are a welcomed surprise into our family."

Well, that went well. Grandpa is an excellent judge of character. Nothing gets past him, and I mean nothing. The fact that he was so open to accepting her was a big deal, he was never a generous man and his is very strict about who had direct contact with the family, something he has drilled into my head a million times.

"What do you have there?" I said pointing to the file he had been going through before we came in.

He looked to me and then to Isabella

"My dear could I trouble you, would it be alright if I ask you to bring me my medication from Esme and some water?" He asked Isabella.

"Of course that would not be a problem."

"Thank you sweetheart"

After she was out of the room, I took a seat next to him. He handed me the file.

"What's this?" I expected something on my problem with the Azarov's, but this was a police file.

"The new man in town has been following her."

"Isabella, why?" What the fuck this is new to me?

"Tanya tells me that he thinks the way to get to you is to get to her first."

Tanya was a detective working organised crime in the Chicago PD, she was also working for us; she is our insider she tells us everything before it even leaves the building, so we are prepared for everything, raids, inspections or whatever the fuck those pigs want to call it.

"Motherfucker!"

"What I want to know is can you trust her?" He asked me seriously.

"Who Isabella?" He can't be serious, she would not say a thing, she does not even know anything.

"Carlisle assures me she won't say a word; he also said he believes that she knows about us."

"If she knows, then she has not said anything." What does she know? Has Rosalie said something to her. I find it hard to believe that she just figured it out on her own. She has no reason to suspect us of anything, we are discreet, we don't do things out in the open like others.

"Make sure the cop does not get a hold of her." He warned me.

"She won't say anything."

"That's not the point. Tanya says there is something that she does not like about him."

"Keep going." Get it out already, I'm not a patient person, you should know that gramps.

"He has a picture of Isabella on his desk, she says he stares at it all day"

"He has a picture of my...no...no that...that fucker is going down. What the fuck is he doing with a picture of my Bella on his desk?" I am beyond pissed, that fuck bag just put himself on my hit list, right up the top, number one.

"Calm down, Tanya is keeping an eye on him."

"I want to know everything about this fucker and I want it now! You tell Jenks to get me everything and I want it tomorrow morning no later or I will fuck him up too."

That ass thinks he can come into my town and act all high and mighty, fine. He wants to go after me fine. But with Isabella he had just crossed a very, very fine line and now he is going to pay dearly for that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Betaed by sjdavis84**

The shit with Azarov was getting out of hand. More and more of my shipments were missing, which meant I was losing more money, which made me one unhappy mother fucker.

So, I have made a meeting with Aro Azarov. I want to hear straight from the horse's mouth if he knows what his son is doing.

Something tells me he does. Aro has wanted to take my grandfather down for years, and now with me in his place he thinks it is going to be a walk in the fucking park for him.

We were at my club, it was midday, the place was closed, it was just us and this fucker was late. 30 minutes late, I am losing all self-control I have for these people. How about I just blow the miserable shit's head off the moment he walks through the door.

The door made a loud squeaking noise, in the empty space it echoed. Well, look who shows up.

Aro with his troops, bunch of stupid fucking idiots if you ask me. They all think they are big shots, but truth is, if Aro had not taken pity on them, they would be homeless on the streets.

"You finally decide to show up Aro, what's the matter? Did you forget how to tell the time?"

He took a seat in front of me glaring a dagger right through me. Fuck you, piece of shit. I will never understand my grandfather's reasons for not killing him years ago.

"First of all boy, when you address me, you address me as sir. And second your grandfather needs to teach you some more respect for those superior to you." The fuckers behind him started snickering.

Was this fucker for real? Does he think he is superior to me? I'm the boss, ME. Who the fuck does he think he is?

On my left Carlisle was hiding an amused look, along with Emmett and Jasper and my security team.

They knew this idiot had just dug himself into a hole he could not get out of.

I got up from my seat and stood in front of him. I grabbed him by his tie and got right in his face. Gun's were out on both sides.

"You listen to me you miserable piece of shit, maybe that is how you did things once upon a time but not anymore. You're not my superior, don't kid yourself I'm in charge here. And if you ever disrespect me like that again on my premise I'll put a bullet in both your knee caps, got that sir?"

I let go of him and went back to my seat.

"And tell your dick squad to lower their weapons, I'm not going to discuss anything with you when Barney over there is pointing a gun to my head."

"What do you want Edward? I cannot understand what you want to talk to me about?" He looked bored now. I can't have him lose focus on me, now can I?

"Cut the bullshit Azarov, you know why you're me why is it that you and that ass fuck you call a son think that you can steal from me?" I questioned.

"I don't know what you are talking about we have done no such thing."

You see one thing my grandfather has always taught me, is to know when someone is lying to me and right now this fucker is dripping out shit through every hole in his body. His nervous and when he lies he rubs a finger on his nose.

"Aro here is the thing, either you give me back what rightfully belongs to me or you pay me for them."

"I told you I know nothing, we have done nothing, it has to be someone else." He shrugged.

"We know it was James that gave the order to take three of our shipments, so cut the crap already and fess up." Emmett said. He can get just as impatient as me, and being lunch time that is just adding fuel to his fire.

"How much money we talking about here?" Now that is better.

"46 million." Carlisle was quick to answer.

Aro's eyes bulged out of his head.

"ARE YOU CRAZY I DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF MONEY!" He yelled.

"Lower your voice." I said.

"You cannot be serious, that is outrageous."

"I am very serious Aro, I want the money or the shipment." I glared at him, what is he not getting?

He sat there in silence for what seemed like a long time before sighing deeply.

"I already told you...we don't know anything about your shipment."

So that's the way he wants to go about this? Fine I can play that.

"You just made a big mistake old man."

With that they got up and left.

I was fuming, no forget that, I was raging.

"James non sanno cosa sta per colpirlo!" I yelled.

'We'll get him don't worry." Jasper said.

"You better pensa di poter rubare da me e farla franca."

In the corner of my eye I saw Emmett, Jasper and dad leave.

The fuck, I need to get out of here, I need to calm down. I need to see my Bella, to have her next to me, to smell her, feel her. She always calms me.

I pulled up at the restaurant, I knew she was working today, I saw the rest were already here. Fat fucks always eating.

I went in and nearly had a heart attack. There was Il mio angelo in this poor excuse for a skirt, mid-thigh, black and tight, it hugged her ass perfectly. Does she do these types of things on purpose to get a rise out of me? Does she like to make me mad? I was already in a sour mood and now this just pushed me over.

Look at all these fuckers in here staring at her ass like they want to eat her up.

She was next to my father placing a glass of scotch in front of him. I was in front of her in half a second. I grabbed her upper arm and dragged her into the back in the office slamming the door shut behind us.

"Edward." She looked confused.

"What the fuck are you wearing Isabella?" I yelled, she backed away from me slowly, she should not do that. She just made it that much worse on herself.

"It's a skirt Edward, I have worn them many times." She defended herself.

"That...that is not a skirt. That is a piece of material that is barely covering your ass."

"Edward what is wrong with you?"

"Do you have anything to change into?"

She shook her head.

"Get your coat, you're going home right now."

"I am not going anywhere, I am working now so deal with it."

Where the fuck is she getting this attitude from, I swear, is today let's all piss off Edward day or something?

"I don't give a fuck that you are working, move it now or I will drag you out of here if I have to."

Smooth Edward, real smooth, now you made her cry.

"Are you crying? why are you crying?"

"What is the matter with you?" She asked.

I took a deep breath. Fuck, I really need to come down. I can't believe I just exploded at her like that.

I took her in my arms and she came willingly wrapping her arms around my neck, she rested her head on my chest. This is it this is what I needed, to feel her close to me.

"I'm sorry, it's just been a long day, and seeing you like that with all those eyes focused on my ass it just got the best of me. I'm sorry, forgive me?"

Why the fuck is she laughing?

"What's so funny Il mio angelo"

"You said my ass."

Why is that funny?

"Your ass is mine il mio amore."

I kissed her cheek and slowly made my way down her neck.

She moaned softly. She made these sounds that would go straight to my dick, and I can't take it anymore. I have tried being a gentle man, really I have, but she is so sinful and everytime I touch her she quivers. I know I am being insensitive but I have to have her soon or my dick is going to fall off.

"Tonight you are coming home with me." I tell her in between kisses.

She moans into my mouth before wrapping her legs around my waist.

**Translation**

James non sanno cosa sta per colpirlo - James don't know what is about to hit him

Pensa di poter rubare da me e farla franca - thinks he can steal from me and get away with it

Il mio angelo - my angle

Il mio amore - my love


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Betaed by sjdavis84**

This is what I have wanted since I first laid eyes on her.

Now here we were in my penthouse, together.

Fuck me, I was horny as hell but I could not just jump on her. Although, given her behaviour recently I do not think she would complain.

This was a first for me. I have never brought anyone home with me before.

It was always hotels or in my office at one of the clubs. Bringing someone home was too personal to me.

This was the only place that I could relax and be me.

However, with Bella it was different I wanted her here, needed her here with me in my life, good or bad it did not matter, I needed her close.

I still don't fucking get that, and it is driving me nuts these feelings that only she can bring out in me.

She was looking around the place, her brown eyes wide.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"It is not what I expected."

I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Is that good or bad?"

She turned and put her arms around my neck.

"It's good I think. I expected it to be more like a bachelor pad, not this...this is beautiful."

"Thank you, my mother and Alice decorated it, I just moved in."

"Well, they did a wonderful job."

She stood on her toes to kiss me.

I deepened it, letting my tongue explore her mouth she tasted sweet. She always did, every time I kissed her I was left wanting more.

I moved my kisses down her neck while my hands roamed down her backside.

She moaned softly, and that went straight to my dick.

Her hands moved to unbutton my shirt. I stopped her.

I had to get her in bed and quick, this was not going to happen on my living room floor. Although that couch could easily accommodate... stop it, bed now.

I lead her into the bedroom. She said nothing the whole time.

I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her to stand in-between my legs. I ran a hand up her inner thigh. she shivered.

My hand travelled higher until I brushed my fingers over her pussy. She was soaked and I had not even done anything to her yet.

Fuck!

She was looking at me with her big brown eyes. Her eyes gave her away, she wanted something, she wanted this as much as I did.

However, I want to be right with her. I do not want to throw her down and fuck her, as tempting as it may be. I want to worship her tonight, as she should be.

I pulled the hem of her skirt bringing her closer to me.

Pushing the skirt up, now bunched up around her waist. She never took her eyes off me her mouth slightly parted.

I hiked one of her legs up and kissed the inside of her thigh while my hand never left her pussy. I started rubbing slow circles through the flimsy material.

She moaned more audibly now, one of her hands went to my shoulder fisting the shirt she had unbuttoned but left on.

Fuck me, she is getting wetter and wetter. I pull my hand away, she wanted to protest but stopped.

I stood up in front of her and slowly removed the sweater she had on along with her shirt.

Here, she stood in front of me only in a dark blue lace bra. She looked perfect.

I unzipped the skirt and it fell freely to the floor.

My mouth was watering I cannot wait to taste her.

"Perfetto."

I kiss her mouth, her neck, anywhere I can reach

I go to remove her bra and she tenses up. Fuck what am I doing?

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." She replies a little out of breath.

I ran a hand up and down her back, she soon relaxes again and I made quick work of the bra.

Her breasts were perfect, they fit right in the palm of my hand.

So soft I cannot let go.

She brings her hands up to remove my shirt and it too joins her clothes on the floor.

She runs her hands up and down my chest its feels phenomenal, nothing like I have ever felt before.

I cannot take much more of this.

I pick her up and lay her on the bed. I hover above her, resting my weight on one arm. I start kissing her neck again making my way slowly down to her perfect breasts and take one in my mouth sucking on it gently. I kiss along her chest and repeat my actions to the other one. All the while she is moaning and running her fingers through my hair.

I leave a trail of kisses from her chest, down her stomach until I get to where I want to be.

She moves quickly to close her legs and her face turns bright red, there will be none of that.

"Don't do that, don't ever hide from me, everything about you is beautiful."

I whisper to her while my hand is slowly running up and down the leg and finally I feel her relax.

I push her thighs apart and lower myself in-between them.

"Edward what are you?"

She did not get a chance to finish before I plunged right in tasting her.

"Oh!" Was all she got out.

I was right, she was sweet like honey.

I made a feast of her. If this were my last meal, I would die a happy man.

She was moaning and pulling on my hair.

I decided to be bold and slipped a finger inside. Fuck, she is so tight.

She moans louder

"Oh...Edw...Edward."

She is so close, I can feel it she is cutting the circulation on my finger.

"Edward...please." She moans.

I pick up my speed, my tongue having a taste of her and wanting more, I add another finger and she is done I feel her Cumming.

I remove my fingers and lick up everything she has to offer.

I make my way up her body. She has her eyes shut tightly.

"Open your eyes angelo." I rub a hand on her cheek.

She does as she is told. She is looking at me now, all flushed, she could not be any more beautiful.

"Are you okay?" I ask with a smirk.

"Yeah that was..." She was a little out of breath.

"I know mio amore."

I get up and remove the rest of my clothes before climbing back in on top of her.

I start kissing her and she eagerly responds. I nudge her thighs apart and move in between them, the tip of my cock brushed against her pussy.

She tenses and sucks in a breath.

"Isabella have you ever?" I had to ask, it made perfect sense to me. Now I just assumed Carlisle and Rosalie were right to assume she was raped, but I don't think so. Thank god!

"Does it matter?" She asked.

"Of course it matters! I don't want to hurt you."

She bit her bottom lip looking anywhere but at me.

"Isabella." I run a finger over her lip removing it from its confinement.

"Yes." She barely whispered it. If I was not paying attention I am sure I would have missed it.

I rolled us over so that she was now on top of me

"No." She tried to push off me, but I held her in place.

"Yes"

Now I am not tooting my own horn here, but I was a well-equipped man and I did not want to hurt her for anything in this world. Her being on top would give her all the power and control of how much of me she can take.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you. This way you are in control, you choose how much you want."

"I...I don't know what to do."

She blushed, she was so cute when she blushed. I leaned up and kissed her and the tip on my cock fell smack with her entrance.

"I'll show you, okay?"

She nodded before taking in a deep breath. She started to lower herself on me slowly. I watched her for any sign that she was in pain, anything.

She stopped when the head was only just in I was trying hard not to thrust up into her. She felt so fucking good, and I was not even all the way in. She bit her lip again, she looked like she was thinking hard about something.

Before I knew, what was happening she kissed me hard her tongue was in my mouth and in one quick move, she lowered herself on me. Fuck! Shit! Fuck! She is so hot, so tight, fuck! Hold it together, do not move!

I opened my eyes, hers were tightly shut, a few tears spilled though, I kissed them away and began rubbing soothing circles on her back.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Che sono state fatte solo pei me."

She smiled softly at me before she tried to move. She was looking at me to help her.

I put my hands on her hips and showed her how to move. She was a quick learner.

She moved up and down slowly getting used to having me there. It was beautiful to watch her.

Before long she picked up a steady pace.

"Edward...edwa." She moaned my name over and over again.

"Fuck Bella! You are so tight, so warm, I love your pussy!" I was moving with her now.

"Peccaminosso!" She was. She was here to tempt me.

But she was mine and after tonight she will be mine, forever I am never letting her go.

She was getting closer, I could feel her. Good, I do not know how much longer I can hold on. I want her to cum with me.

I slipped a hand between us and started to rub her, she wrapped her arms around my neck and moaned my name as she came all around me. I followed her soon, after spilling everything I had inside her.

"Perfetto." I whispered in her ear.

We stayed like that for a long time wrapped up in each other's arms enjoying the feel.

I never thought I would be this type of person, but for her I would be everything she wanted. I would give her everything. I have finally come to admit to myself that everything I have been feeling since I met her has been love. I love her with every fiber in me.

**Translation**

Perfetto - perfect

Angelo - angle

Mio amore - my love

Che sono state fatte solo pei me - you were made for me

Peccaminoso - sinful


	10. Chapter 10

**Betaed by the amazing sjdavis84**

**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Edward's Pov**

I woke the sun was burning my face. I had forgotten to shut the blinds last night.

I pulled my phone off the nightstand to check the time.

Fuck me, 6:30 in the morning, that is the latest I have slept in since...I can't even remember.

I turned over and looked at the angel besides me, she was still asleep.

She was on her stomach the sheets only covering that perfect ass of hers, leaving her back exposed, she was a vision.

I could not help myself, creepy as it was, I took my phone and snapped a picture. I wanted to remember her always like this, she looked peaceful, beautiful, relaxed and she was all mine.

I could not keep my hands off her. I moved the stray bits of hair from her face and kissed her gently.

She stirred a little but then settled down.

I needed the bathroom so fucking badly, but I could not bring myself to get out of bed and leave her alone.

"What have you done to me Isabella?" I whisper knowing she can't hear me.

"You will never know how much I love you, il mio bella."

God damn fucking phone, I was having a moment here. Who ever it is, it had better be fucking important.

Dad, great, what the fuck does he want so early in the morning?

I grab the phone, get out of bed, and out of the room quickly. Hopefully the noise from the phone had not woken her.

"What do you want?" I snap.

"Good morning ray of sunshine. How are you?" He laughs.

Seriously, I can't deal with this bullshit now.

"Carlisle what the fuck do you want?"

"Get dressed and be at your office in 20 minutes."

"Why?" Finally I made it to the bathroom.

"Emmett took Rosalie home last night and there was an unmarked police car parked on the curb."

"Fuck!"

"It gets better, he had Stefan check the place and it's bugged. Rosalie's phone too, and I am sure Bella's is as well."

I rubbed my eyes. This is fucked up, I have not been with Isabella that long. There is no reason for this, and besides that, Emmett has been with Rosalie for over two years and this is the first time she has had her phone bugged.

It's that cop, he's the one calling the shots now. Something does not sit right with me about this, there is something funny with him, I need to get a hold of Tanya.

"Ok I'm on my way, I want everyone there. There is something about this guy I don't trust. He is not your average pig, he has other motives. Get Tanya there too."

I hang up with him, go to Isabella's bag, and take out her phone.

I throw it on the floor and stomp on it until it breaks apart. I will have to get her a new one later today.

I am so pissed, I did not even realise she was in the room. Fuck how long has she been there for?

"Good Morning." She makes her way over to me. Oh, fuck my life! She is wearing my shirt, shit she looks sinful and so fucking hot. I want her right now...but...

"How long have you been in here?"

"Long enough to see you destroy my phone."

"Sorry, I'll take you shopping later and get you a new one."

She gives me a strange look, one I do not understand.

"Don't worry about the phone. Edward, is everything okay?"

What? My grandfather's words come back to me now, and I start to wonder if she knows something. She has to.

"Everything is fine," I tell her.

I can see she does not believe me, but she does not say anything more.

"Come here."

I pull her towards me and wrap my arms around, her she puts her arms around my neck. I lean in to kiss her and she turns away, my lips fall on her cheek.

"I need to brush my teeth," she said.

I had to laugh at that, she was cute.

"How are you feeling?"

"Never felt better." She reaches up and kisses the tip of my nose smiling at me.

"Good. Look I have to go for a bit, I will be back quick, but I need you to do something for me okay?"

"Okay."

"I need you to stay here until I get back please."

"But?"

"No but's, please Isabella, this is important to me. Don't worry about Carlisle, I'll tell him you're not coming today. It will be fine, just please stay here."

She looked unsure, but nodded anyways. Until I knew what this fucker was up too, I was not taking any risks.

30 minutes later, I was at my office everyone was waiting for me.

"Your late boss." Emmett says.

"Get fucked!" I am not in the mood for jokes now, how can he be?

"Tanya, what the fuck? You are supposed to tell us these types of things." I am so pissed I am staring daggers through her.

"But that is just it Edward, as I was telling everyone. The department had nothing to do with it." She said.

"How is that Tanya? It was your equipment."

Dumb fuckers use the same equipment all the time, thank god, I have Stefan.

"I know that look. Detective Black is up to something. He ordered a file on Isabella Swan, I brought you a copy of it."

She passed me a copy of the file. Inside was information on Isabella.

Name: Isabella Marie Swan

Age: 21

Date of birth: September 23, 1992

There was everything in here, her address in Forks Washington, her phone number, drivers licence, social security number, school records, medical file, and a shit load of photos, the most recent one was taken two days ago.

"What is Jenks doing? I told him I want info on Black. Where is it?" At this point I was yelling and pacing the room.

"I have it, he sent it to me." Carlisle handed me another folder.

I flicked through it before throwing it across the room.

"WHAT THE FUCK? IS THAT IT? THERE IS NOTHING IN THERE!"

"That is all he got, he tried."

"HE DID NOT TRY HARD ENOUGH!"

This is great. This is what I need now. As if I do not have enough problems with Azarov. Now I have a crazy cop to deal with.

"Can I say something?" Tanya asked. I think she was afraid I would snap at her.

"What?"

"I believe he has an unhealthy obsession with your girlfriend, even his partner has said so. I want you to leave him alone, I want to see what is his next move"

Now she is crazy! Has everyone around me lost their goddamn minds? She had better have a good point, or I am one second away from putting a bullet in her.

"I want him to bring her in, I want him to question her."

That is it, I am reaching for my gun.

"Before you grab your gun out and start waving it around..." She is good.

"I want him gone, and so do you. Listen, we let him bring her in and talk to her. He has nothing on you, absolutely nothing, and it is making him crazy. He thinks that he can get her to talk."

"No fucking way! If he goes near her, I start spraying bullets. Got that Detective?"

Bunch of fucking lunatics, that is what they all are. I work with morons.

**Jacobs Pov**

I finally received the file on Cullen's girl.

Isabella Marie Swan, Forks Washington. Well fuck me! What do you know? We are from the same place. It really is a small world out there.

Swan...Swan...that sounds familiar to me...Swan.

Going over her file again, I cheek her birth certificate.

Charles and Renee Swan. Charlie... That's right, dad used to go fishing with him back in the day before we moved to Seattle. They lost contact after that for some reason. I do not remember him having a kid though.

I wonder.

I picked up the phone a called Forks Pd.

"Good morning, Forks Police Department, Jessica speaking. How may I help you?"

"Jessica good morning I need to speak to Charles Swan."

"One moment, I will transfer you to Chief Swan now."

"Chief Swan." A deep voice said.

Funny, I do not remember anything about him, but I was only seven when we moved.

"Chief Swan, I am detective Jacob Black from the Chicago PD. How are you this morning?"

" , did you say Jacob Black?" He asked, at least one of us remembers.

"Yes I did, I believe you already know who I am."

"Billy Black's son, you joined the force. Good on you kid. How is Billy? I have not seen him in years."

"He is good. He talks about you all the time, and the fish you would catch."

"Yeah those were the good old days."

Shut up! Have a trip down memory lane later old man.

"Listen, I called about your daughter. Isabella, right?"

"Yes, have you found her?"

Found her? What the fuck? She is missing? So I was right, the Cullen's did kidnap her.

"Yes I have."

"Thank god, I have been searching for her, for a year now. You have no idea how grateful I am. Where is she?" To me, he did not sound too concerned at all.

"Look, I am working organised crime here, and she seems to have an association with someone of interest to us who has been linked in trafficking."

"Trafficking, my baby, they sold my baby!" That got his attention, he was practically screaming on the other line.

"I think it would be best if you come to Chicago. It might be easier for her if she knew she had family waiting for her."

Then I could get her away from Cullen and she could see that I am better for her. How can she not see, I am the good guy here.

"I'll be on the next flight out."

**Translation**

**il mio bella - my Bella**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.** **  
>Betaed by sjdavis84<strong>

I never returned home after I left the meeting. I was too pissed, I wanted to blow Tanya's head off for even suggesting what she had, Crazy fucking bitch!

My search on Jacob Black had left me with nothing. He was a completely clean straight up pig, which put me back at square one with him.

And of course he had a sick obsession with my Bella. That alone had earned him a bullet, a custom made one.

So here, I was at twilight a little bar of mine. I came here because it was secluded and private. It was not your average bar.

Tonight however, it seemed that went out the window. This place was more crowded than usual, and my mood was already off. Being in a room with a bunch of incompetent loud mouth fuckers was only making it worse.

I often wonder why my grandfather ranked me and not Carlisle. Why he thought I could do this.

So much shit was happening all at once it was giving me whiplash.

First, there was Azarov. That I could handle.

Then there is this asshole that owns me $2.5 million. His due date is up and I still don't have my money, but Jasper is handling that.

Now, this cop is everywhere in my business. My family has worked hard to keep them at bay, there is a reason we are the best. We are invisible, and I will be damned if I let that change on my watch. But he wanted Isabella.

Isabella something else to add to my list.

Don't get me wrong, I said I love her and I do. But she came out of nowhere, and turned me into a love sick puppy. I was not prepared for her.

Before her, I had no worries, my head was always in the game. The only thing I had to worry about was myself.

But now, I was responsible for her safety, I am on so many people's hit list I've lost count. Now, as soon as they all find out about her, she will be right up there before me.

When grandfather handed his title over to me, most of the other family's took great offence to that.

They said I was too young, too impulsive, I was not married, had no heir, blah blah bullshit.

Some of them went as far to say they refuse to kiss the hand of a shit eating kid.

Dmitri Bianchi, as soon as the words left his mouth, I grabbed his head and smashed it onto the table repeatedly, broke his nose and knocked out a few teeth, he had no problem kissing my hand after that. He kissed my feet too.

Everyone knew then not to fuck with me, but that did not stop the never-ending comments behind my back.

I could handle all that. I could handle anyone that came at me.

But my life was so dangerous for her, and now she is in the firing line with this cop.

I sit here and drink myself into an early grave, I think what would happen if Black did interrogate her.

She is so jumpy around other men, what if she panicked and talked.

Does she even have anything to talk about?

Does she know?

How much does she know?

Everything about this girl is driving me insane, and as if my day could not get any worse...

"Eddie!" Lauren with her high pitched voice.

Ahh... fuck my life, god, you really are testing my limits today aren't you?

She was next to me in a flash, she put her arms around my neck and went to kiss me. I pushed her away and she stumbled, dumb bitch.

"Eddie that was mean." She pouted.

I shove her and she thinks it is a game, there is something wrong with her.

"Fuck off." I say through clenched teeth.

"Oh don't be so uptight. Lets go have some fun. It's been what? Almost three months now since I last saw you. I miss you. We have never gone that long without one another, why have you not been answering your phone?"

She rubs her hand over mine. I pull it away and drown the rest of my scotch.

"Lauren, if I don't answer my phone that mean's I want nothing to do with you."

"But Eddie..."

I laughed at her.

"You really are pathetic. I turn you down, and you are still coming at me like the cock loving whore that you are."

She stomped her foot and bunched her fists at her side. Girls seriously do that well, fuck.

"So it is true then, Bree told me she has seen you around the city with some little girl." She said. venom dripping from her.

Bitch, do not go there.

"Lauren do not." I did not finish, she interrupted me. Adding more fuel to an already out of control fire.

"No, you listen to me Edward Cullen. I have worked too hard and invested too much time in this relationship for you to throw it away on some little pathetic bitch."

She made her way slowly over to me until she was right in my face.

"Now, you and I are made for each other. You would be doing us both a favor if you would wake up and realise that already." She was smiling, proud of herself.

Before she could react, before she had a chance to catch her breath from her little rant, I grabbed her face roughly with one hand and the other fisted in her hair. What the fuck is wrong with this bitch?

"You ever talk about her, you even so much as think about her again, I will send you to hell where you belong."

I let go of her, she fell in slump on the floor. She was crying now. What is it with women and tears? I was gentle with her too.

By now, everyone in the bar was looking at me

"You mother fuckers all got a problem? You over there? Problem? Yeah, did not think so fucker? This is my joint, I'm the boss, I run this whole fucking city. You should be thanking god for people like me, you should all be on your knees kissing my feet."

They were all frozen in place, I had not realised I had pulled my gun out. When the hell did I get that out?

"So, either finish your drinks, or get the fuck of my property."

I need to get out of here.

I opened the door to the penthouse a little after 11pm, I think. I was not drunk, but right now I am not in control of myself.

And there she was, the cause of my state of mind now, and she had that damn skirt on again.

"Edward you are back! Thank god!" Relief evident in her voice.

She ran up to me her arms wrapped around my waist as tight as she could manage

Isn't she something. She had me all wound up, and she knows it. I bet it gets her off knowing that she is the only one to have this effect on me.

"You, do you have any idea what you do to me?" I tell her, trapping both her hands in one of mine.

I pushed her over until she fell back, and I climbed on top of her.

"Edward, stop please." I put a finger over her mouth to shut her up.

I had a murderous glare. I could see my reflection in her eyes, she was scared, good.

"Back off, look at what you are doing? You love her remember?" An inner voice was arguing with me, I shut it out quickly.

I ran a hand up and down her body, she was frozen ice under me.

'I bet you like it don't you? No, you don't like it. You love it! You love it that you drive me crazy. You love it that all I think about is you."

I slid a hand under her shirt and squeezed one of her breasts, hard.

"Ow! Edward please stop!" Crying won't help you sweetheart.

"You want me baby, you want me to fuck you right now, you say no but your body..."

"Please, please Edward!" She sobbed.

"That's right beg me."

"Stop it Edward! It's enough, wake the fuck up!" I am going crazy, I'm hearing voices now.

My hand was now in-between her legs. I moved her panties out of the way and began rubbing that sweet pussy of hers.

"You are mine Isabella! MINE! Never forget that!"

I slipped a finger inside her, she started crying harder. Just stop the fucking tears already.

She was pushing on my chest now, with what I assume was all the strength she had, but it was goddamn weak to me. I leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"You are going to be my death sentence Isabella, nothing can kill me but you."

I opened the zipper of my pants, fuck, shit, FUCK what am I doing? Shit! I was... I am... I was about to rape her. No shit! No! What have I done?

I jumped up off of her, running both hands through my hair.

"Baby, Isabella, I am so sorry baby! I am so sorry!"

She shot up of the couch, as soon as I was off her she ran out as fast as she could.

I know I was supposed to do something, I was supposed to run after her, but I could not move. Something was holding me in place. It's like my feet were cemented to the ground.

I don't know how long I stood there for, but when I finally snapped out of my daze the light was slowly cracking outside.

I heard the front door open, and I still could not move.

"Rose! Stop! You are not going to help." Emmett? What was he doing here?

"I warned him Emmett." Rose, shit!

"Rose stop now."

"I just want to talk to him."

"Then give me that please?"

"No, I just want to talk to him."

"Rose stop now!"

"Emmett, shut your fucking fat ass up!"

"Rose? What are you going to... Wait baby... You think I'm fat? Really? I'm not fat. Am I?"

"You really are a moron sometimes."

And now I was staring down the barrel of a gun.

"I warned you. I told you to stay the fuck away from her, but you could not listen could you? No, your all mighty Mob Boss, Edward Cullen. Well boss, got any final words before I put one in you?"

"Rose! Give me the gun!"

"It's fine Emmett!" Well hey there, I finally found my voice.

"Where is she?"

"Are you fucking shitting me now Cullen?" Rose was beyond pissed, her face was bright red. She looked like she was about to explode any second.

Fuck!

"Did she go back to the apartment?"

"No, she is at my place. She was sleeping when we left." At least Emmett is giving me a straight answer

"You left her alone."

"I gave her a few sleeping pills, she is not going anywhere for the next ten hours at least." Rosalie drugged her.

"What the fuck happened Edward?" She asked in softer voice now.

"I don't know."

She fired a shot, it flew past my head and into the wall behind me.

"Try again!" Crazy bitch! And why the fuck is Emmett smirking? This shit's not funny!

I sighed, I give up.

"I was pissed after the meeting, I went to the bar...everything has gotten out of hand lately. I needed to get away from it for a bit. I bumped into Lauren."

"Please tell me you did not fuck her, because the next bullet is in your dick." Like I said, crazy.

"No, but she pissed me the fuck off. I was already in a bad mood, she made it worse."

"Keep talking Mafioso."

Seriously, why won't Emmett take that gun from her?

"I got home and I took everything out on her. Fuck! I love her so much, and I took everything out on her." I can't believe what a weight that was, it felt good to all that get out.

"Wait you love her?" Rosalie look stunned.

"Yes, so can I please go and see her. I need to apologise."

"No!"

"Rosalie, no matter how much you hate me right now, it's not as much as I hate myself. I have to see her, and you and your gun aren't stopping me"

"Look man, I agree with Rose. Go take a shower, get a couple of hours of sleep, and when you are rested and your head is in the right place, then we will all go together. She's safe at my place, she's not going anywhere."

I had no choice. They were right, I was in no shape to see her now. I did not want to snap at her again. I only got three hours of sleep. I could not manage anymore.

When we arrived at Emmett's, there was no sign of Isabella anywhere. Fuck, I called Carlisle she was not there, she was not at her and Rose's apartment. I could not reach her because I has destroyed her phone the day before, and besides that her bag was still at my place. She had nothing on her, Fuck where is she?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **Betaed by sjdavis84**

**Jacob Pov**

I was stationed outside the big ones apartment. What was his name again? Emmett, that's right.

I knew the blonde was here. I saw her leave earlier this morning followed quickly by Emmett. The fucker brought them here after he found the device in the girl's place. I still can't figure out how the fuck he found it?

It is now after midday, I know Isabella has to be here. Seth was following Edward last night and he was alone. So what the fuck is she doing? She should have left by now, she starts at the restaurant at 7:30.

Charlie is going to be here at one, and I still do not have her. Oh bingo! There she is.

She pushed through the doors of the building and went out onto the busy city streets. She was wearing, fucking hell, are those skin-tight jeans? Her ass looks delectable in them, god, what I would not give to peel them of that round ass of hers.

All in good time Jacob, I was going to have her.

Here goes nothing, I pull my badge out and dash across the street.

"Miss...Miss?" I call out, but she pays me no attention.

I run faster and grab her arm, she turns around and rips her hand from mine. Easy my sweet, don't push me away.

I show her my badge, she stops fighting me now.

"Isabella Swan?"

She nods.

"You're going to have to come with me." I tell her, but she does not move.

"Why? What's wrong? Has something happened?" She rushes out, I have her full attention now.

"I prefer if we talk down at the station."

"I'm not...I can't go. I have to go." She rambles on.

"Please, it is very important for your own safety. You have to come with me."

She studies me for what seems like forever, and shakes her head no.

"Please, it's about Edward Cullen," I tell her. She looks pained at the mention of his name.

"Is he alright? Has something happened to him?" Her face full of worry for the criminal.

"Please, I cannot tell you here. You need to come to the station please."

She finally agrees, I do not feel right putting her in the back of the car, even if it is unmarked. She is in the driver's seat next to me.

The ride back to the station I was in hell. I could smell her, she smelt so sweet, so good, I bet she tastes just as good too, patience Jacob.

We make it, and I led her into the station. Agent Daneli sees us, and as soon as she does she takes out her phone and starts typing furiously. There is something not right about that one.

I led Isabella into an interrogation room and lock the door, Charlie should be here soon.

"Can I get you something to drink?" I ask.

"I don't want anything. I want you to tell me why I am here?" She demanded, she was cute when she is feisty.

I have to play along, don't I? She can't know my feelings for her yet.

"Yes, that is right."

I grab some files and lay them in front of her. She looks at me confused.

"Open them."

She does as she is told, for the next ten minutes, it's quite in the room as she looks over everything I have on the Cullen's. It's all in there, drug deals, the trafficking, embezzlements, everything. All she has to do is start talking and I can pick the fuckers up, and me and her can move on together.

"I don't understand? What is this?" Her face gives nothing away, no recognition, no surprise, nothing.

"It is what it is."

"Why are you showing me this?" She finally shows emotion, confusion.

"It's okay Isabella. You don't have to hide anymore. I am here to help you."

"Help me? Help me with what?"

"To get you away from them. They can't hurt you anymore now sweetheart." I have to touch her. God, she is so beautiful, an angel sent from heaven made for me.

"Are you out of your mind? They have not hurt me, and don't call me sweetheart!" We are back to feisty now. I don't know which side of her I like more, the shy quiet one, or this firecracker.

"It's okay, I can help you. All you have to do is help me."

"Help you?"

"We know there is a problem with Aro Azarov, we know that he has money on some island, tell me what you know, I will protect you."

I palmed her cheek, she slapped my hand away. Now that just will not do. Could she not see I was the good guy here? It is not her fault. No it is theirs, they have brainwashed her or something. Oh my poor angel! I will help you, I will help you heal.

"Now you see, I don't even know who that is. I can't even pronounce the name properly. Can I go now?" She goes to stand up, but I stop her. It feels so good to have my hands on her, even if it is only for a few seconds. I know there will be more to come. I receive a message from Charlie telling me he is outside.

"You cannot go. I have someone who wants to see you, they are right outside. I'm going to go get them. It's going to be alright Isabella, I promise. You help me, I help you, okay."

She gives me an odd look as I go to open the door.

"Hello Isabella!" Her father greets her.

Her face turns pale, she is frozen on the spot. I lock the door behind him.

He goes to hug her, she still makes no move.

"Where have you been? I have missed you so much." Charlie sobs.

She is now a statue in the room.

"I told you it will be okay. Your dad is here to help as well."

She gulped loudly and takes a few deep breaths before she speaks again.

"I don't want your help with anything, and I can't help you. I don't know anything. Please, I want to go."

Now I am pissed. I am here trying to help her. I reunite her with her father after one year of being apart, and she is going to to play hardball? No you are not leaving this room until you leave with me, even if I have to handcuff you to me.

"Why should I let you go Isabella? Why, so you can go back to him so he can use you?" I spat.

"He is not using me. I want to be with him."

"With who? Who have you been with?" Charlie says, disgusted. Oh if he only knew.

"Tell him, tell your dad. He is a cop, he has a right to know who his daughter is with."

"Tell me now you ungrateful little whore. What you have done?" He grabs her arm roughly, shaking her. He is her father, he has every right.

"TELL ME!"

She has gone silent on us now.

"Charlie, I believe you have heard of the Cullen family." I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Your daughter is with one of them, Edward Cullen."

He looks at her with an evil glare before raising his hand and slapping her hard across the face. I cannot bring myself to stop him, she deserves it. Maybe he just slapped some sense into her.

"Isabella, tell him everything. He wants to know now, and then you and me are going home."

She says nothing for a long time. I sit down in front of her and rub my hands on her thighs hoping to relax her, but she pushes me away hard. She is now standing. Fine, have it your way. You want to play rough, I can play rough.

I slam her body into the back of the wall.

"Why can't you let me help you? What does he have that I don't have? You think he loves you? You are wrong! You're his toy, just like every other women he has been with. When he gets bored of you, oh and believe me he will, he is going to throw you out like yesterday's news. Leave him and come with me, it's not too late."

I am aware of the door swinging wide open, and Captain Uley comes in with Agent Daneli, Carlisle Cullen and three other men behind him, none of which I have seen before.

I let go of Isabella, and she runs into the arms of Carlisle. He kisses the top of her head.

"It's alright, you are safe. I got you." He whispers to her.

"Who the fuck are you?" Charlie spits at him.

"Let go of my daughter!"

Isabella holds on to Carlisle for dear life. She is now in full tears. Oh my, stupid stupid girl, you just made this a lot harder on yourself. The next time I get a hold of you, I will not go easy and there will be a next time. Now that I have had a taste of her, I want more, I want her next to me all the time. I want to smell her, to feel her, she is only across the room and I miss her.

"Please don't let him take me Carlisle, please." I hear her beg him.

"No one is going to take you." He assured her.

"Captain, expect to be hearing from my lawyer" was all he said before he walked out of here with my girl.

"You! What are you doing? Stop them! You can't let him take her away!" Charlie yells at Uley, trying to push him out of the doorway to go after them.

"I don't know who you are, but if you don't stop pushing me I will throw you in a cell."

"I'm her father."

"I don't care, and you..." He points a finger at me, "what was that? Why was she here? I told you to leave her out of your investigation. Not to throw her in the middle." He yells.

I am pissed off now. It feels like everyone around here is working for this family.

"Why? How much are they paying you to keep their dirty business under the radar?"

He grabbed my shirt collar and and backed me into a corner.

"I brought you here, and I will send you packing back to Seattle. Consider that your first and last warning."

"You're going to send me away? That just proves my point!"

"Your point? Your point detective? They are going to slap us with a massive lawsuit for what you did to that girl in there. Cullen saw everything, so keep your point for the judge."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by sjdavis84 **

Bella pov

I never thought I would see Charlie again, but I knew at the same time that it would happen sooner or later.

How can he lie like that? How can he pretended to care about me when I know I mean absolutely nothing to him? He said it himself many times.

"You are nothing Bella, nothing."

I had heard that all my life from him, from everyone.

Growing up, I never had any friends. I kept everyone away because it was much easier not to get hurt, the one person that refused to leave me was Rose and I am so glad that she did not listen. I don't know what would have happened to me if it weren't for her. I owe Rosalie my life, and then more.

We had left the police station, Carlisle was quick to get me out of there, and for that I was grateful.

We were in the backseat of a black Mercedes. I had my head on his lap while he kept rubbing one hand through my hair, while the other hand was typing on his phone furiously.

I had no idea where he was taking me, and I did not care as long as it was far away from...them.

I loved Carlisle he was like the father I never had, and that is how I thought of him. I often wonder what it would have been like to have parents like him and Esme, who love their children so much they would do anything for them.

My parents never wanted me, they made that very clear. Mom left when I was three, she said that she can't take being a parent anymore and that I was too much trouble.

Charlie blamed me, he said if I had never been born then Renee would have never left, and they would be together happy.

Renee would visit me every year on my birthday, even if it was for an hour. It meant a lot to me to have her there. I was just a child and seeing her was the best part of my year, but after my thirteenth birthday she never came anymore.

I used to wait by the door every year, hoping that she would come, but she never did. I still hold onto hope that one day I will see her again.

I want to ask her why she left me with Charlie, why she didn't take me with her, why she didn't abort me when she found out she was pregnant, or why they just did not give me away.

Charlie as a father sucked. He hated me, that was for sure, but it was never more than a slap in the face or push when he felt I was in his way, that was until a year ago.

I remember everything as if it were only yesterday.

I had come home after having lunch with Rose, she was in town for a wedding. It was so good to see her, I missed her so much.

I came home, Charlie was like never before, in a very good mood, in a very very good mood. I knew something was wrong, he was looking at me strangely. I did not know what to make of it.

About an hour later Mike Newton showed up. I hated Mike, he claimed to be in love with me since high school. He was always asking me out no matter how many times I refused, he never got the picture.

And it did not stop there. Whenever he so conveniently bumped into me, he is always finding ways to touch me.

I did not think anything about him showing up though. Mike was a drug dealer, and Charlie turned the other cheek, in return he got some of the money.

I was in the kitchen when they both came to me, both smiling like they had just won the lottery.

Mike handed Charlie a very large amount of money.

"She's all yours," he pointed to me.

From that point everything happened in slow motion.

I remember Charlie had hit me so hard, I could feel the blood dripping down my face, I remember him kicking me and saying I was a worthless whore, that I should be happy someone was showing interest in me.

I remember Mike touching me everywhere, he ripped my shirt off. He was kissing my neck and trying to remove my pants.

I kept pushing him, begging him to stop. I tried with all the strength I had.

Charlie took my hands and held them above my head so I would stop fighting Mike. At that point I gave up, what was the point in fighting anymore? There was no way out of this.

I shut off, but I remember hearing gunshots. I even counted them, there were five and then everything went dark.

When I woke up, I was in a different house. Four people were anxiously staring at me, the only one I recognized was Rose. She told me what had happened, she told me that she shot Mike. She was disappointed that she had not done more damage to him.

She introduced me to Carlisle and Esme, her Emmett's parents, she loved Emmett so much. She was afraid to introduce me to him, I did not understand why until after I had met him. He was huge and fighting, I soon realized that the only thing Emmett was though, was a huge bear.

That was the only time I saw Esme, she was lovely and everything a mother should be, nurturing and caring, everything I wished my own mother had been to me.

I was afraid of Carlisle at the start, I thought he would be like Charlie but he was the total opposite.

Esme insisted I stay with them until my injuries improved, but I refused. These people were strangers to me, and they had already done so much.

Rose took me to stay with her and I shut down after that.

It was Carlisle that put up one hell of a fight and took me to see a therapist. The first couple of sessions I sat there for the whole time, not saying a word. After that it felt good to open and tell someone what I was feeling, it was like a weight had been lifted and for the first time ever, I felt like things were going to be okay. That I was going to be okay.

Carlisle and Rosalie were proud of me, and I was proud of myself.

After that, I started working at one of his restaurants. In November, and one month later, I met Edward who has since turned my life upside down.

I did not know what to make of him at the start. Rose told me to stay away from him that he was no good, I overheard Carlisle tell him to stay away from me.

But I did not want to, there was something about him, something about his touch, it set my skin on fire.

He made me feel things, things that I have never felt before. I did not know what to make of it then, and I still don't know what to make of it now.

I'm afraid of my feelings for him, I'm afraid...that he will hurt me.

But I can't stay away from him, I am drawn to him like a magnet.

He treats me differently as well, he is not so careful around me like everyone else is, he treats me like I'm...like I'm normal.

Being with Edward was amazing, I never knew it could feel like that. He was so attentive and gentle, but that all went out the window in just 24 hours.

The next morning he asked me to stay at his place and not to leave until he gets back, he looked slightly panicked.

I did not argue with him, I figured it had something to do with his line of work.

I knew what the family did, I knew from the moment I heard Rosalie and Carlisle discussing ways of taking out Charlie.

I don't know why Edward acted the way that he did last night, but for the first time since I met him I was afraid of him.

He kept saying he was sorry. I wanted to stay, I wanted to believe him, but I couldn't stop myself from running out of there. I wanted to get away from him.

I thought the morning would bring a new day, a fresh start for us, but all it brought was a new disaster.

When that officer asked me to come with him, I was reluctant. I know how Charlie works, it's funny that was the first place my mind went to.

But he said it was about Edward, I thought something had happened to him, that he was hurt or worse. I never expected for that to happen, I never expected to see Charlie in Chicago.

But what made it worse was that cop. Charlie did those things to me, and he sat there watching almost amused by what was happening, and the things that he said and the way he was touching me... Did Charlie promise me to him like he did to Mike?

I am shaken out of my thoughts by Carlisle.

"Come, we are here."

I step out of the car and see here is his home.

We go inside and I can hear Edward and Rosalie yelling at each other.

"If anything happened to her, I swear Edward."i She yells.

"Rosalie, Edward enough!" Carlisle yells at them.

I tuck my face into his chest, I don't want them to see my face. I am sure there is already a bruise forming, and I am not ready to face Edward.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, plots, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Beta'd by sjdavis84**

**Edward's Pov**

"Tony, where the fuck are you?" I yell into the phone.

"Across the street at the deli, just getting something to eat."

"Is Isabella with you?"

"No boss, she's at Emmett's place asleep. I checked before heading out, I'll be back in a minute."

I picked up a nearby vase and hurled it across the room, watching as it shattered into a million tiny pieces.

I had given Tony a very simple job, watch Isabella at all costs and he failed me. HE FAILED HER

"Edward man, calm down, maybe she stepped out to get something to eat." Emmett said.

"He was meant to watch her no matter what!" I yelled.

Fuck! Where the fuck is she?

Tony, the motherfucker, is back.

"Hey, what's going on? She's in the guest room asleep." He was looking at us as if we were a bunch of stupid fucks.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and made my way to him.

"That's the problem Tony, she's not here." Rosalie said before I could.

He looked at me the entire color draining from his face.

"Boss I...I swear she was here when I left, I was only gone ten minutes."

"Ten minutes, you left her alone for ten minutes?"

I was right in his face now.

"When I gave you this job, what was the one thing I asked you to do above all else?"

The fucker is starting to sweat, but remains silent.

I grab his head and smack it into the wall.

"Answer me! What did you assure you would do?"

He slowly makes his way to his feet, blood now dripping down his face.

I pull my gun out a put it to his temple.

"To...to never..let her out of my sight." He finally got out.

"And what happened today Tony?" I ask more calmly this time.

In the corner of my eye I can see Emmett push Rosalie out of the room.

"I...ah..I...let...her out of...my sight."

"That's right mother fucker you did." I knock him out with the back of the gun.

"Emmett!"

Both he and Rosalie came in.

"Have him taken to the basement with the other fuck, I'll deal with him after I get Isabella back."

Emmett is quick to act, and before long Stefan and Vlad show up and slam the piece of shit in the boot of the car.

I watch Stefan take a box out of the back seat and hand it to me along with a card, it was an iphone.

"The phone you asked for boss, I set it up with the best the chip. You can burn it you can drown it and you can still pinpoint its exact location, even if it's turned off." Great, why did she not have this with her now?

"That right there is your access code, type it into the program on the ipad and you can see where they are, every message and phone call. It will also alert you of any tampering." Stefan was the best at what he did, he was also fiercely loyal.

"Thanks, now get the fuck out of here with that trash."

Back inside Emmett's, my nose was assaulted with the smell of bleach. Rosalie was cleaning up Tonys blood off the walls and floor.

"After we find her, I want to come with you when you kill that piece of shit." She said going back to her work.

I said nothing. I heard Emmett shouting from the guest bedroom down the hall.

He was on the phone when I got there. He saw me come in, he put up his hand stopping me from saying anything.

Fuck, it even smelled like her in here.

I don't know what happened last night, I don't know why I went back home. I should have gone to the hotel. Fuck, if I had not sapped out of it when I did, I would have raped her.

I hurt her, and now I don't know how to fix it.

In my 27 years I have never had a relationship like this, and I was happy that way, until her. With her I wanted it all and now I fucked up. The worse part is that I let her down, I promised to keep her safe and now I don't even know where she is.

I felt Emmett's hand on my shoulder waking me up from my thoughts.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Dad, he said to go to the house now."

"He found her?" I was hopeful again, I knew Carlisle loved her as if she were his own blood.

When Rosalie called and told him we could not find her, he flipped and no one has heard from him since now, why didn't he call me?

"No, all he said was to go now."

I slumped down on the bed, fuck that was a bad idea, her sweet scent was imbedded in the sheets it was taunting me.

"Where the fuck is she Emmett? Something happened, I can feel it. Fuck! Fuck!"

"We'll find her."

He left me alone after that.

We made the hour long drive to the house, I wanted to go by myself, but both Rose and Emmett refused. They were afraid I was going to do something stupid.

I did, I did want to do something. I wanted to go and kill Tony. I wanted to get my hands on the pig and torture him for every thought he ever had about my Bella.

It took us longer to arrive, traffic was a bitch.

Everyone had gathered in Carlisle's office. My security team, minus Tony, Stefan and Vlad had made it, even my grandfather. I knew then that something was seriously wrong he never gets involved anymore.

Mom was sitting behind dad's desk, Rosalie went to hug her.

"What the fuck is going on? Where is she?" I demanded.

"Edward calm down. We.." Grandfather said.

"You shut the fuck up old man, now I asked you all a question. ANSWER ME!"

"Carlisle said he'll explain when he arrives." Rosalie...she knows more then she lets on.

"Carlisle, Carlisle is not your capo, I am. You are all keeping something from me, now start talking or..."

"Or what? Ha what? You're going to wave a gun? Shoot the lot of us? And then what? What then boss?"

I swear Rosalie had a death wish sometimes, and I can't deal with her bullshit now.

"Someone get her out here."

"Fuck you Edward, this is your entire fault!"

She was right it was my fault.

If I had not done what I had, Bella would not have left and she would be safe with me now.

"If anything happens to her, I swear Edward."

"Rosalie, Edward enough." Carlisle's voice makes us aware of his presence.

"Oh thank god!" Mom rushes to his side.

There was my Isabella in dad's arms, he was holding her tightly, she had her head buried in his chest.

I pushed everyone out of my way until I was next to them.

She had a death grip on dad and refused to let go, I could hear her crying.

My angel.

I ran a hand up and down her back, hoping she would relinquish her hold on Carlisle and come to me. With every stroke of my hand she whimpered in pain, but made no move to stop me.

I looked at dad, what the fuck?

I threw the coat my father had put over her and pulled up her sweater.

She had a large bruise on the middle of her back, I heard the others behind me gasp and comment.

"Edward!" Carlisle warned.

I was not going to lose it. I had to stay calm for her. After a few deep breaths I opened my eyes again.

Carlisle wanted to pass her to me, but she would not let go of him.

"Its okay sweetheart." He tried reassuring her.

"Please don't let him take me, please!" Her voice was so fragile, so broken.

"I promised you no one will take you away, you're safe." He kissed the top of her head.

She slowly loosened her grip on him, and he turned her towards me her head was down cast.

I could not take it anymore, I pulled her into my arms making sure to touch as little of her back as possible. I felt her relax in my arms, relief washed over me.

'Baby, I am so sorry." I whispered to her "My love."

I put a hand under her chin, making her look up at me.

One side of her face was red, I could see a clear handprint.

I kissed her cheek, I kissed her and pulled her back in my arms where she belonged.

Tonight someone was going to die!


	15. Chapter 15

**Just a heads up this chapter contains some graphic violence  
>Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta,d by sjdavis84<strong>

I don't know how long I stood there with her in my arms, but I could not move even if I wanted to.

By now, her sobs had stopped and she had somewhat calmed.

Everyone around us was quite, I had almost forgotten about them.

I have to get this sorted out, I need to know what happened, but first I need to take care of her.

I take her up to my old bedroom and run her a bath.

She has not said a single word, and it is driving me crazy not knowing what is going on inside her head now.

I left her on the bed while I went into the bathroom.

I put the plug-in, and filled up the tub.

I found some soaps and scented bath oils, why these where here I don't know, but I'm glad they were.

Back in the bedroom, she was in the same position that I had left her in. She was motionless like a statue, if it was not for her chest rising and falling with every breath she took, you would think she was dead.

I moved gently not to startle her. Her face was down and she was gripping the edge of the bed with both hands so tightly her knuckles had turned white. I kneeled in front of her rubbing her knees.

"Your bath is ready, come."

She stood up like a robot on command, and past me into the bathroom.

I followed after her. She was sitting on the edge of the tub, a blank expression on her face.

"Isabella."

She still would not look at me. Ah fuck it!

I pulled her to her feet and started removing her clothes, she started to fight me pushing me away.

"No! Please don't!"

I wrapped my arms around her trapping her, stopping her movements.

"Stop! Please love, it's me, just me, I got you." She was still struggling against me.

"No, no, no, please don't let him take me please!" She kept repeating over and over.

"I'm not going to let anyone take you again, I promise, but please stop. Stop fighting me, I don't want you to hurt yourself more, can you do that for me?"

She nods yes and I slowly let her go.

"Good girl, now I'm going to take your clothes off so you can get in the bath. Is that okay? Can I do that?"

She stays quiet.

I remove her clothing, inspecting every part of her body to make sure she had no further injuries. I was pleased that she stayed still, and did not try to push me away.

She was in the tub, I kneeled next to her.

She was looking at me now, I gave her a small smile. She took a deep breath, a few tears escaped down her face. I reached out and wiped them away.

"I'm sorry." She said.

That took me by surprise.

"What could you possibly have to be sorry for? You have not done anything wrong."

"I shouldn't have gone with him."

"You didn't know, that's not your fault."

"Yes it is. I should have said no, but he said it was about you and that it was important and for my own safety I had to go with him." She said in one big rush.

That fucking pig!

"I thought something had happened to you."

I started to wash her gently.

"Love, it's going to be okay, he's not going to come near you again."

She just nods.

"Isabella, I am sorry for...for last night."

"Edward, don't please."

"No, I want you to listen to me, I'm sorry it was... bad day, I had a few drinks and I took it out on you."

"It's okay." She tries to reassure me.

"No, love. It's not okay. Don't say that. If I wouldn't have stopped when I had..."

I hate myself, I never wanted her to see me like that again.

"Edward, what you did was nothing compared..." She stopped mid sentence.

What the fuck? Is she comparing me to? Did she expect me to?

"I know what you went through, but I am not like that, and what happened last night will never happen again. I promise, you deserve better, please say you forgive me?"

I needed for her to say it, to say she forgives me, so I can forgive myself.

"I forgive you."

"Thank you. I promise I'll do better, all this is new to me. You're the first to bring out this side of me."

"What side?"

"This whole emotional side. I never cared about anyone Isabella, I didn't care how they felt or what they wanted, as long as I got what I wanted. Until you, you bring out all these emotions in me I never knew I was capable of feeling."

"Edward why are you telling me this?"

"Because Isabella, I want it all with you. The whole nine yards, everything."

And I did, I wanted to give her everything that she ever wanted and more.

She is deep in thought, I continue washing her. I ran the washcloth over her back, and she finches.

"I'm sorry, how did that happen?"

She was debating telling me, that's fine. I would find out from Carlisle.

"He pushed me into something... I didn't tell him anything."

My anger was rising again, deep breaths, calm down, we'll get him for this.

"And your face, he did that too?"

She shook her head.

"Then who?" Who else had been there?

She said nothing.

"Tell me!" I demanded.

"My dad." She whispered.

Why did I not see this coming? Of course she begged Carlisle, she begged me. "Please don't let him take me." So he was in Chicago, easier for me to get to him.

She was out of the bath now, mom had given her a change of clothes.

We were lying in bed, she had her head on my chest. Her breathing had evened out and I knew she was asleep. I hated to leave her here alone, but she was safe now, and I had to take care of this.

I went back in the office.

"How is she?" Carlisle asked.

"She's asleep." I went and poured myself a glass of scotch, downing the whole thing, and then I threw the glass across the room.

"FUCK! I WANT THAT COP!"

"You can't go at him like that Edward, he's a cop and he's not one of ours." Jasper said.

The one thing I liked about him, he was always stayed calm no matter the situation.

"Did you see her back? Carlisle, what the fuck? She was in a police station, how did they let that happen?"

"Tanya called me when he was bring her in, she tried to go in the room, but he locked the door."

I went to Carlisle's desk, opened the bottom draw and took out a 9mm and tucked it into the back of my jeans.

"I want the father. Find him, bring him to me now. Go, all of you." They all cleared out, it was only grandfather and me.

"Do you know why I choose you?"

"Does it look like I am in the mood to bond with you right now?"

"Because you are smart, and because like me you don't care you get the job done."

Where the fuck is he going with this?

"You cannot go at the pig head on. You will get caught, the same goes for the girl's father. Do you want to go to jail and leave her by herself?"

"I'm not going anywhere, but..."

"But nothing, plan your move. Don't attack them when they are expecting it, you go after them now and we'll see you in twenty years if you're lucky."

Ignoring him I left.

I went to the club were Tony and Mike were in the basement, Jasper and Emmett were waiting for me inside.

I removed my jacket and threw it in a corner.

"I want him first." I pointed to Tony.

"Boss please, I'm sorry, sorry please." He begged, pathetic.

"Untie him." Jasper did.

The fucker crawled into a corner.

"Get up!"

He says on his knees.

"GET UP!"

Face to face with him, he's scared I can see it.

Good, it drives me, encourages me.

"You told me I could trust you, you begged me for a job."

"Please boss! I swear! I'll do better, I promise!"

I threw him back on the ground and kick him in the face.

"You promised me before, and look what happened, you failed me."

I went to a nearby wall cabinet and took a leather whip, I had a whole array of weapons and devices in there that would envy the Spanish inquisition. What can I say I'm a sick fuck I enjoy torturing the poor fucks that end up down here.

"Strip!"

Tony starts shaking when he sees what I have in my hand. Emmett rubs his hands together, he's enjoying this too, it runs in the family. We are all a little on the bandwagon, especially Alice.

Jasper turns around and busied himself with something, he can beat the shit out of you with one hand behind his back, but he is not into this type of thing. He is more for the quick end, I love to drag it out.

"Take your clothes off, or I will take them off."

"Please boss! Please, I'll do anything please!" What the fuck? Are those tears? Is he crying? Pussy! Take your punishment like a man.

"Tony, you know I am not a patient man, strip!"

He slowly removes his clothes until he is only in his underwear.

"Underwear off too!"

He shakes his head, and in the corner of my eye I can see Mike has pissed his pants.

"OFF!"

"Good, now kneel in front of me."

He kneels and grabs one of my legs and starts kissing my shoes. I kick him off and he falls onto his back.

"You're a sick fuck!" The whip makes a glorious sound when it comes in contact with his skin.

I strike him repeatedly with it. Tony is screaming and begging for me to stop.

After a couple of minutes, I get bored of this and put the whip away.

Tony is lying in a heap on the floor breathing heavily, Mike is throwing up in the corner.

"Your fucked in the head man." He says.

I laugh, this was nothing.

"You think this is bad, it's nothing to what I have planned for you."

I take the gun from the back of my pants and shoot Tony in the head.

"Now it's your turn."

"Jasper, get the fuck out of here see what's going on upstairs." He was more than happy to leave.

"Strap him to the table, arms in front, legs spread." I order Emmett.

"Wait, what did I do? What do you want with me?" He asks.

"You touched something that belongs to me."

"Man, you have the wrong guy. I deal in Seattle, not here, please."

"Try harder Mike."

"I don't know, honest." He's sweating.

"Isabella!" My angel. I was disgusted to say her name in a place like this.

His head shot up, and he was struggling in Emmett's grasp.

Emmett elbowed him in the jaw and tied him to the table.

"What do you have to say for yourself Mike, how much did you pay the chief for his daughter?"

I am back at the cabinet, thinking of what I could use on him and then I see it... oh this is going to be fun.

I am back standing on the side of Mike. I run the tip of an arm knife from the top of his spine all the way to the crack of his ass

"Look I don't know what that bitch told you, but I didn't touch her. She wanted it, she was begging for me to fuck her." He said.

Mother fucker!

"Oh man, you should not have said that!" Emmett tells him.

"Why? It's the truth, and if that crazy blond slut had not come in waving a gun around, I would have gotten what I paid for." Confident words for a man tied up.

Emmett knocked him in the face.

"Hey don't you fucking talk about the blonde, the blonde is mine."

I was raging. I have held on long enough. I take the knife and cut his pants off, he is naked from the waist down.

"You would've fucked her. Yeah, well I'm going to fuck you."

I took the rubber dick in one hand and shoved it straight up his ass. He cried out in pain I hope.

"Ahh fuck stop!"

"You like that mother fucker? How's that for fucking ha!"

I kept ramming it into him, and he kept screaming and screaming, and Emmett kept laughing.

"Stop, please stop, oh god, please stop!" He begged.

No fucking way!

"She begged you to stop didn't she? You didn't stop, so why should I?"

"I'm sorry, please just stop. Her dad, Charlie, he let me."

"Why would he do that?"

"Oh god, please stop!"

I crammed it up even more.

"Tell me?"

"He-want-to..."

"Spit it out already."

"He wants to sell her."

I left the dick in his ass and took the knife and slit his throat.

I left Emmett to call clean up. I made it back to the house after three, all the lights were off when I went in. I had not noticed Carlisle at the foot of the stairs.

"Take your clothes off, they are covered in blood."

I took them off and gave them to him.

"Stefan is working on getting a location on Detective Black and Charlie. So far he has tapped his phone at the station."

"Okay, how has she been?" She was my only concern now.

"She's been asleep the whole time, go take a shower and clean yourself up. I'm going to burn these."

I went up to the room, she was curled up in bed fast asleep.

I took a shower washing all the shit off me.

When I came back to the bedroom, she was thrashing about, talking in her sleep.

"No please!"

I went to her, taking her in my arms, running a hand down her face, soothing her.

"It's okay, I got you, you are safe." I kissed her shoulder and whispered more soothing words to her. She relaxed and settled back to sleep.

I watched her for the longest time

"I love you Isabella."


	16. Chapter 16

**Beta'd by sjdavis84**

**Edward's Pov**

I woke up later that day reaching out for Bella, but all I found was an empty bed.

I ran my hands over my face, there was no way she could've left. No one would let her leave the premise.

Fuck me, I need to pee.

I went to the bathroom, then went in search of Bella.

I made it down the stairs, mom was out in the garden having coffee with Rosalie, she saw me.

"Good afternoon honey, hungry?" She asked.

"No, what time is it?"

"Just after one."

"Where's Isabella?"

"Somewhere around here," Rosalie answered. I assumed she was still pissed off at me.

I left them to continue my search.

It did not take long.

I could hear voices from Carlisle's office, the door was slightly opened. I could hear dad and Isabella.

"The drugs don't bother me that much." I heard her say.

"Don't they?" dad asked.

"No."

"What else was in the files?"

"A lot, some was about you, about Edward, but the whole file was pretty much on Grandpa Alistair."

"Pigs, why would they show her that?" I guess grandpa was in there too.

"Well, tell grandpa what they have on him sweetheart." Alistair laughed. He knew the file on him was big, and yet they still had nothing to take him down with.

"The only part he really wanted me see was your connections in the..." the fucker did not show her that, did he?

"On what Isabella?" Grandpa encouraged her to go on.

"On your connections in the human trafficking ring.

Fuck!

Don't get me wrong, I have little to no regret about what I do, but there are some aspects of my life that I prefer she not know about.

I'm a monster, I know that. Everyone knows that, and if they're smart they don't cross me.

But no matter what I have done or will continue to do, I can look at myself in the mirror and not care, but I don't want her to ever look at me and see that monster.

"I'm sorry you had to find out about that."

"It's...it's okay," she said.

"No, its not. You cannot hide from me, I can see right through you."

"Mr. Cullen."

"How many times have I told you to call me Alistair?"

"Grandpa," Isabella said I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I have known for some time now what you all do."

Well fuck me, how the fuck...

"How, you had no way, we never?" Carlisle sounded a bit surprised, join the club daddy.

"Since I overheard you and Rosalie discussing ways to take out Charlie. Rosalie never let me meet Emmett, you all carry guns, and there is the meeting at the restaurant."

She is an observant little, isn't she.

"Isabella, sweetheart."

"I knew you were all involved in something, I just never imagined anything like...I was a little shocked." She admitted.

"Why did you not say anything?"

"Grandpa, I would never do that. I don't want anything to happen to any of you."

"You're a good girl Isabella. Too good for Edward if you ask me, but I am very glad he has found you. You are family now, and we take care of ours. We will make sure this never happens again." His words surprised me a little, grandpa did not accept people into the family so easily. It took him a long time to warm up to Jasper, and I am still not sure what he thinks of Rosalie.

"Edward, what are you doing listening at the door?" My father asked, coming out of his office.

Isabella and Alistair followed behind him.

"No, I just go here." I lied.

"I was looking for you," I said pointing to Isabella.

"You're up!" She smiled warmly at me.

"Yes, and you were gone. Why didn't you wake me?"

"I did not have the heart, you looked so peaceful." She said, before giving me a kiss on the cheek and walking off.

"I'm going to take her and head out. We need to swing by her place and take her stuff back to mine."

"She will be staying with you?" Carlisle asked.

"Do you think I am going to leave her alone for one minute after what happened?"

"Does she know this?" Alistair raised an eyebrow.

"She does not have a choice," and she really didn't either. She was going to come willingly, or I would force her. Either way she was staying with me.

We were in Isabella's bedroom, she was packing a bag.

"Okay, all done." She said.

"What's that?" I pointed to the ridiculously small bag in her hand.

"It's an overnight bag, pj's, and a change of clothes." She gave me that, what are you stupid? expression.

"Maybe I was not very clear about this, and I apologise for that, but when I said pack, I did not mean an overnight bag, I meant pack everything."

"Edward why would I, you want me too?" She knew what I wanted.

"No."

So she is going to be difficult, I can handle that.

"You really don't have a choice here Isabella," I told her as a matter of fact.

"Edward, why are you doing this? I do have a choice, it's not up to you."

I raised an eyebrow at her and folded my arms, she can argue all she wants, but I am not leaving here without her.

"Edward I can't do that. It's, It's too fast, too soon, isn't it?"

"No."

"That's all you are going to say? Is no?"

I nod. She huffs, drops the bag and sits in a nearby chair, arms and legs crossed.

She looked like an angry kitten, she's too cute for her own good.

I kneel in front of her, resting a hand on her knee.

"Look, you can think what you want, that it's too soon, too fast, or even that I am only doing this because of what happened, and yes, you would be right."

She was studying my face.

"But forget all that, forget what happened, forget everything. I want you to move in with me, because it feels right. It's not too fast, too soon Isabella. I told you how I feel about you, but I don't think you truly believe me. I don't think you grasp just what you really mean to me."

"Edward please don't." She had tears in her eyes waiting to fall.

"Isabella, please don't fight me on this, please?"

She closed her eyes, the tears she was holding back slipped out, I brushed it away with my thumb.

"Please mio amore?"

99.9 percent of the time, I wish I knew what went on in that head of hers.

"Open your eyes angel. Look at me please?"

She very slowly opened those beautiful eyes and looked right at me.

"Okay."

That was enough for me. We finished packing her things and headed out. All of her belongings fit into two suitcases.

We were back at my...our penthouse, it felt good to say that...ours.

Isabella was in the bathroom now, which gave me time to activate her phone and set up the security program. I left it on the bench top in the kitchen ready for her to use tomorrow.

I went to...our bedroom, to check on her. She had been in that bathroom for over an hour, what the hell was she doing in there?

I opened the door to the bedroom...fuck me! There she was with her back to me, wrapped in a towel.

I slowly crept up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist, she jumped turning around.

"Edward you scared me! Don't do that again!"

"Sorry, I got worried. You have been in there a really long time."

"You have the best shower," she smiled.

"You are all wet baby," and cue the blush, I loved that on her.

I unhooked the towel from around her body, and it fell in a pile at her feet.

She kissed me and I deepened it, my hands roaming all over her body.

I took her breasts in my hands, squeezing them gently. They were perfect made only for me, my hands, my mouth.

I leaned down and took one in my mouth, sucking on a perfect nipple, she moaned and ran a hand threw my hair. That felt fucking amazing.

I moved my assault to the other one, giving it the same attention. One hand went in between her legs.

"Fuck baby, you are so wet."

I started rubbing her clit.

"Edward!" Her moaning was absolute music to me.

I kissed down her stomach and kneeled in front of her. I took one of her legs and put it over my shoulder, her glistening pussy in my face. I wasted no time and went right in.

"Oh god!" She moaned, putting both her hands behind her on the dresser for support.

Running my tongue along her pussy, she tastes absolutely sinful. I glance up, her head was thrown back and she was breathing heavily.

My finger found its way in her tight heat.

"Ahh! Edward please!"

I got you baby. I added another finger and worked them faster, I felt her walls clenching around me, I removed my fingers and licked up everything she had to offer.

Isabella's pussy had become my own personal delicatessen, a flavor made only for me.

I let her ride out her orgasm and kissed my way up her body capturing her mouth, slipping my tongue in while she fisted my hair.

"Fuck baby! Can you taste it? Can you taste how delicious you are on my tongue? So fucking sweet baby, only for me!"

Her hands were travelling up and down my chest, getting lower and lower to my painfully hard cock.

"Say it only for me."

"Only for you." She whispered in my ear.

She slowly lowered her tiny hand, and wrapped it around me. She was biting her bottom lip, studying it.

"I don't"

Is it wrong of me that I drew great pleasure for her lack of experience? It meant I could teach her exactly what I wanted.

I wrapped my hand around hers, and started moving it up and down.

"Just like that." She was working me with that hot little hand.

"Squeeze tighter baby." She did and oh fuck!

She dropped to her knees.

"Baby don't," I tell her.

"Why?" She looked up at me, through lustful eyes.

"Baby, you don't have to do that." I could not think of a reason why I did not want her to do this

"I want to Edward."

She turned her attention back to my cock that was staring her in the face. She licked her lips and stuck out her pink tongue, running it over the tip.

"Oh fuck baby, Isabella!"

She liked my response, she smiled widely before taking me into her shit! It took all my strength not to cum fast.

She bobbed her head up and down swirling her tongue around the tip, she was driving me crazy. The image of her with my cock in her mouth was going to be imprinted in my head forever, it was fucking perfection.

"Love you need to stop, I'm going to cum." I warned her, but she was not giving up she sucked her harder.

"Stop!" I pulled her to her feet.

"Edward, did I do something wrong?"

"Fuck no! I don't want to cum in your mouth."

I kissed her, I attacked her mouth in a heated kiss, and then spun her around and bent her over the dresser. I slammed into her tight pussy.

"Oh god!" She moaned.

"Not god baby, me! Say my name!"

"Edward!" Much better.

I could not hold it in, I pounded into her mercilessly. She was so tight, so warm, so wet, she drove me wild. I grabbed a fist full of her hair and brought her up to me.

"You're so tight baby, so tight. You're pussy belongs to me!"

I let go of her hair and put my hand to her pussy, rubbing her clit furiously, slamming into her.

"Isabella, Cum for me!"

And she did, her tight pussy had a death grip on my cock.

"Edward...ahh...Edward!"

"That's my good girl!"

It did not take long for me to follow. I spilled everything I had into her.

We stood there for a while catching our breaths, I pulled out of her and she winced.

"Fuck! I hurt you. Why did you not tell me?"

She laughed.

"You did not hurt me, it was just different from last time, I liked it!" She kissed me.

"Come on, I need a shower!" I pushed her into the bathroom with me.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, plots, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Beta'd by sjdavis84**

**Jacob's Pov**

Since I brought Bella in, Uley has been on me like shit. He took the liberty of personally going through the file that I had made on Cullen since arriving in Chicago. Stupid, did he honestly think I would put anything about her in there? No. I had my own personal file on her at home.

I have to give the Cullen's credit though, I only had Isabella for one hour and they were already on it, I wonder who their insider is. I think captain Uley has some connection to them, no matter what bullshit he spits out about wanting to put them away. Does not matter because I am going to bring the lot of them down, and get the girl too.

The good thing is, now I have Charlie to help. Who since he found out about his daughter's choice of boyfriend, has been hell bent on getting her back.

"Have they tried to infiltrate them?" He asked.

It was Friday night and we were at a bar close to my place.

"Yep, couple of times over the years, only once since Edward's taken over." I say taking a swig of my beer.

"And?"

"Did you not read that file? They M.I.A vanished, and nobody can connect Cullen to anything."

"We'll find a way to get them so I can get my daughter back and..."

Charlie is a strange man, and in any other situation I would have told him fuck off, but I need all the help I can get on this, and he is on my side. We both want the same thing here.

"Martini two olives." A sexy little brunette sits besides me at the bar.

She was not bad to look at. Long black hair, brown eyes, pouty lips and curvy, she was gorgeous, not like my beautiful Isabella, but she was still attractive. She seemed upset.

"What's got such a beautiful lady so upset?" I ask her.

She takes a sip of her martini before turning to me.

"Long story."

"I've got time."

She chuckled and downed the whole glass.

"The man that I love has replaced me with a little girl."

"I'm sorry to hear that, you deserve a lot better."

I take her hand in mine, rubbing small circles with my thumb.

"That is sweet of you, I just...I can't believe he would do that. I thought we were happy, and then I find out..."

"Hey, I'm a cop maybe you and me can go and arrest them both." I joked, she laughed along with me.

"And what would you charge them with officer?"

"Detective, and I would charge them both with breaking your heart."

"Thank you detective, but he is kind of untouchable." She said, I had not failed to notice she has not taken her hand out of mine.

Untouchable.

"Oh yeah? What's the losers name?"

"Edward Cullen." I nearly choked on my beer. Did she say Edward Cullen? Well fuck me! This night has turned out to be quite eventful.

"Well then..."

"Lauren."

"Lauren, I think you and I, are going to have a lot of fun together."

I smiled draping an arm over her shoulder, she smiled back leaning into me.

**Edward's Pov**

It's funny that since I met Isabella, my sister took such an interest in my life.

I'm not complaining, I love her to death and would kill anyone or thing who tried to hurt her.

The problem was right now I really wanted to kill her.

It was eight in the morning on a Sunday, don't people usually sleep in on a Sunday? And where the fuck does she have all this energy from? Emmett and me used to joke that mom must have been doped up when she was conceived because she is too much sometimes.

"Alice what are you doing here?" I said answering the door, rubbing the sleep of my eyes.

"I came to see my best friend!" She said enthusiastically.

"Wrong address Alice, now go, I want to go back to sleep." Ignoring me all together she pushed past and went in.

"So where's my new sister? Don't tell me she's still sleeping Edward, are you keeping her up at night?"

"Isabella is still asleep and I would be too."

"You two are lazy, look what a beautiful day! How can you just sleep it away?"

"It's only eight." I need a coffee and a Tylenol.

Alice went into my bedroom, jumped on the bed and started shaking Bella.

"Come on sleepy head, time to wake up! We have a big day you and me!" Alice said.

Isabella turned over and pulled the covers over her head, I had to laugh at that.

"Alice leave her alone, she's tired." I tried reasoning with the little she devil.

"Yeah, Alice leave her alone." Isabella said from under the covers.

I don't think Isabella's realised that when Alice wants something, she gets it no matter the consequence.

"Oh no you don't missy. I told you we are busy today, up now!"

Alice tried to pull the covers off Isabella, but she had a death grip on them. She was naked under those sheets, and that alone made me want to carry Alice out, lock the door, and get back in bed with her.

"Are you? Yes you are! Edward have you been keeping her up all night fucking?" Alice said giving me dirty looks.

I smirked, Bella was bright red, pulling the covers over her face again.

"Okay I am going to go out and you're going to put some clothes on, and then were going out."

"No."

"Oh shut up and get out so she can get dressed without being attacked by you." Alice pushed me out of the room, closing the door behind us.

"Where do you think you're going? You can't take her anywhere."

She smacked me on the chest.

"Oh get over it Edward. I am sure no cops are going to pull her in for questioning, it was a onetime thing." If only you knew, I thought.

"No, don't argue because I'm not letting her go." She can have the fucker of all tantrums for all I care.

She narrowed her eyes at me and huffed.

"You are lucky that it's me this morning and not mom, she wanted to get you to go to church."

"The fuck? Mom knows I don't attend that crap." Ever. It's not my thing, I kill people, asking god for forgiveness after that is pointless when I have no remorse, right?

"So why are you here Alice and not with the rest of them praying to the almighty God?"

"You're an idiot, and I told you I am here for Isabella, not for you. I only have a week, do you know how hard it is going to be to find her the perfect dress in such a short amount of time? I mean I know I'm good, but I'm no miracle worker, and you arguing with me now is only wasting valuable time. So please back the fuck off." One thing about Alice, she may be the size of a peanut but she is a feisty little thing.

"A dress for what?" For Alice, Sunday dinner is an excuse to dress us all up, like a doll.

She picked an orange from the fruit bowl she was standing next to and threw it at me, I caught it easily. She was looking at me like I have two heads. Am I missing something here?

"The charity ball you idiot, you know the one mom has been organising for years. How can you forget?" She was yelling at me with her hands on her hips and stomping one foot it, was really cute, she would do the same thing when we were little and Emmett and I would look her out of our rooms.

"You seriously forgot Edward?"

Yes I did.

"So... Isabella needs a dress." I change the subject/

"Why do I need a dress?" Isabella pops into the kitchen and gives Alice a hug.

"Saturday night is the charity auction ball that mom does. It raises money for the children's

hospital, and you need a dress." Alice said

"A dress?"

"Don't worry. I am here to whisk you away for a day of retail therapy. All you have to do is get capo dick head over there to move out the way and let us out."

Isabella narrows her eyes at Alice, and then at me.

"Capo?" She asks Alice.

"Well, he is the boss. Who did you think it was? Come on we are wasting shopping time!"

Fuck Alice and her mouth! Why can't she filter it?

"You're the..." She points a finger at me.

I nod.

"Really?" What the fuck?

"I thought grandpa was." She said.

"No, he put this dumb ass in his place when he got sick. Bad move I know, but seriously Isabella we have more important things to do today then stand around and discuss who's the boss."

"That's...I'm sleeping with the mob boss." She smiled at me seductively.

Well fuck! I did not expect that reaction. She is looking at me right now like I'm lunch.

"Seriously can you two eye fuck each other later? Edward I need a card. Hand it over already."

"Alice, I don't want."

"Shut up!" Both Alice and I say at the same time.

I go back into the bedroom to fetch my jacket from last night. I left my wallet in there and scoop out a card, and then take my phone and dial Stefan.

"Boss, everything okay?"

"Yeah, where are you now? I have a job for you."

"I'm downstairs in the security room."

"Good. Isabella and my sister Alice are about to leave the building. Go with them, don't let them out of sight Stefan." I warn him, I suspect most of them know by now that Tony is no longer with us. Let's hope they learn from that.

"Boss, it's me were talking about. Ain't nothing going to happen on my watch." He assured me.

I hung up with Stefan and went back to the kitchen where Alice was arguing with Isabella.

"Honestly, what is your problem? Fine. Think of it like this, I am taking the card and I am buying you a dress. Not Edward, me. Is that better?" Alice smiles.

"No Alice, it's not. I don't want his money." She whined.

"Tuff luck, here take this, and you better give it a good workout." I hold the card out to her, which she does not take.

"Oh come on. If a guy was offering me an unlimited card I would be out of here so fast. Edward what's wrong with her?" Alice has given Jasper a run for his money, literally.

"Please, just take it."

She sighs, but takes the card.

"Oh good, let's go!" Alice is quick to drag her out the door.

Although I was apprehensive about letting Isabella go out, I knew Stefan would not screw up.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by sjdavis84she is absolutely wonderful**

"Oh Bella! We should get you something white, you would look amazing in white." Alice said in one breath.

How is it possible for someone to talk so much and so fast, and not be out of breath?

We are not even in the parking lot yet, and she has already planned everything, right down to the last detail, dress, shoes, makeup, even what underwear I am to wear.

I was still uncomfortable about spending Edward's money, and I had a feeling that Alice does not know the meaning of the word budget.

The elevator doors opened in the garage, someone was standing in our way.

He was about the same size as Edward, a little more bulky maybe with short black hair, dark blue eyes and well trimmed facial hair.

Honestly, the man was very attractive and very intimidating. He gave a don't cross me kind of vibe.

"Move! We want to get out!" Alice said, irritated that this man was blocking our way out.

He smirked.

"Can't short stuff, you two are coming with me."

What?

"Who the hell are you calling short stuff? I am perfectly capable of driving us, so move your ass out of our way now!" She even stomped her foot. If I was not so unsure of this guy, I would have found it funny.

"I'm sure you can shortie, but the boss man said no. So get in that car." He said pointing to a large SUV.

"I am going to kill my brother, one little incident and he unleashes the guard dogs on you."

"Guard dogs?" I ask.

"Well Fido here could care less about me, isn't that right Fido?" Alice smiled at him sweetly.

"You are not nice. You hurt my feelings." He pouted looking upset, but you could see his lips twitch trying not to smile.

Alice was digging in her bag, she fished out her phone.

"Edward, what part of a girls only day out don't you get?" She yelled into the phone.

I have no idea what Edward's answer was, but Alice was not happy about it.

"Get in the car Bella." She said with a sour tone.

It maybe my impression, but I don't think Alice likes being told what to do.

In an upscale boutique, in a part of Chicago I have never been, sat "Fido," (as Alice refers to him and since I don't know his name) and myself.

Alice was off with the sales assistant, she was showing her every white dress she had.

This was the fifth place we have been to today, and nothing seemed to please her.

To me, all the dresses were beautiful, but according to Alice, what would I know?

I chose not to argue with her, and save myself the headache.

Sighing, I relaxed back into the very comfy couch they had here.

I noticed that "Fido" sat perfectly still. Yet he was alert to everything around him, it was kind of weird.

"What's your name?" I asked. I felt bad calling Fido.

"His name is Stefan, and he is a big pain in my ass right now. So leave him alone he is not here to make conversation with you, his working." Alice said dragging me up from the couch.

"Come, we have some dresses to try on."

We went back to the dressing room, again. All the dresses were beautiful, I would have settled on the first one-but...

"No, none of these are right. They're-they're too white." She commented, well no shit! They are white Alice.

"I think I have something that you will love." The sales assistant said.

"You'd better."

"Alice why white?" I asked.

"I told you. You suit white. Trust me I know these things."

"It's a charity ball, not a wedding. How about blue, red or black, black is good." I tried reasoning with her.

"It's not your wedding...yet and no."

"My wedding."

She winked at me and pinched my cheek.

"After this, we need to get you some underwear and shoes." She chose to ignore me from that moment on. I don't know why, but I was curious. She was really starting to get to me.

I would have gotten into it with her more, but the sales assistant chose that moment to come back.

"Here it is, what do you think?" She said hanging the dress up.

"Yes." Alice jumped up clapping her hands! "This is it, it's perfect! Come on, let's put this on you."

The gown was beautiful, wearing it I felt like Cinderella. It was a delicate lace, it scooped low at the neck revealing some cleavage that made Alice even happier, the back was bare and it was finished off with a black silk ribbon around the waist.

"What did I tell you, white! You look amazing! Edward is going to lose it when he sees you."

"It really is beautiful Alice, thank you! You were right about the white, I'll give you that."

We left the beautiful boutique. We even got shoes, but right now Alice had left me with Stefan to search for the perfect fuckable underwear. Her words, not mine.

I had to laugh at Stefan, he looked so out of place. He even left his glasses on.

"You think you are embarrassed to be here. She's picking out my underwear. How do you think I feel?" I tried to make small talk with Stefan, hoping that he might loosen up a bit and actually say something to me.

He gave an awkward smile, but stayed quiet. This was becoming very annoying. How come he can talk to Alice, but with me it's like I'm not even here?

"I know you can talk. You and Alice have been going at it since we left."

Still nothing.

Finally, Alice showed up. I don't know why I let her pick my underwear out for me, but I had a feeling that arguing with her would not have helped me in the least.

Stefan took the bags from Alice and me and placed them in the boot, Alice was already in the car, Stefan was waiting for me to get in.

I was about to, I just made the mistake of looking over my shoulder.

There was my fath-Charlie, he locked eyes with me. He looked menacing, it gave me chills. I wanted to get in that car and far away from him as possible, if it were not for that stupid cop he would not even know I was in Chicago.

"Miss." I heard Stefan. "Isabella, are you okay?" He put a hand on my shoulder,making me jump.

"Hey what's wrong?" He said turning to see for himself what I was staring at.

Charlie gave an evil smile, even raised a hand to wave at us.

Stefan gently pushed me into the car before getting in himself and speeding away.

"Hey, are you okay? You look kind of pale. What were you doing out there?" Alice asked, taking my hand in hers.

I closed my eyes, willing the panic to go away. Hoping that I never had to see him again, and wishing that could be true, but I knew that I had not seen the last of him. Not now that he has found me again, I thought he would have been happy to have me out of his life.

"Yeah I'm fine Alice-it's been a long day, and I didn't get a lot of sleep just tired." I lied.

We arrived back at the penthouse, to my relief I felt safe here locked up, high in the air away from the outside world.

"Hey, what did you buy, where is everything?" Edward questioned us, since we were all empty handed.

"Oh no mister! They stay with me until Saturday, there will be no peeking. I want it to be a surprise. You're going to flip." Alice said.

"I can't wait Alice." Edward replied.

"I am still mad at you for this thing over here." She pointed to Stefan who raised an eyebrow at her.

"He was there for a reason Alice."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm out of here and I will see you on Saturday. I will be here at 12 to get you ready."

"12? Does it really take that long?"

She scoffed at me before turning to leave.

"Boss, you got a minute?"

"I'll be back in a minute, how about we go out for dinner?" Edward said.

"That sounds good."

"You okay? You look a little off, did my sister torture you?" He joked.

I gave him a small smile, hoping that it would do.

"No, she was on her best behavior. I'm just...tired."

He studied me for a moment, finally satisfied with my answer.

"Then we can order dinner and have a quiet night, okay?"

"Okay."

He gave me a one of those toe curling kisses, and I held onto him tighter, not wanting to let go but he pulled away.

"Go change, pick something for dinner. I'll be back soon."

He disappeared into his office with Stefan.

I went upstairs, changed and thought Chinese sounds good tonight. Edward and Stefan were still in his office.

30 minutes later they finally emerged, Stefan left without saying a word to me. I did not expect him to.

Edward however had that murderous stare again. The same one he had that night. He too, did not look at me. Instead he turned around went back in his office and slammed the door shut.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by sjdavis84**

**Edward's Pov**

I stayed in my office the rest of the night. I couldn't sleep, I just sat and drank. I did not want to see her now, not that I was mad at her. I was mad at myself, mad at the fact that this fucker kept getting to her, and mad that I could not touch him now without fucking myself up.

It was probably not a good idea to drink all night. I woke up on the floor of my office sometime the next day. I had no notion of time, and I could not remember what day it was.

The clock said 8:15, I assume its morning because the sun was shining through.

My head hurt like a son of a bitch and that is how I felt now.

Isabella never came to search for me last night, I was grateful for that. I would not make the same mistake as before, even if I had to leave, she would not fear me ever again.

I slowly sat up holding onto my head and wincing. Fuck that hurt, I need some meds and a fucking shower, and I'm hungry.

The house was quiet, too quiet. Everything was still and there was no sign of Isabella.

I called her, but after a few rings it went to voicemail. I knew she had not forgotten it because I could not hear it ringing around.

I slammed my fist on the table in frustration. Why is it she keeps playing these disappearing games?

I did not want to use the tracer...but desperate times call for desperate measures, and I was beyond desperate.

I opened the program and put her number in. In a matter of seconds I saw a little blue light flashing in front. That was her. She was at La Bella Italia. I had asked, okay more I told her, she was not to work there anymore. But she refused to listen, saying she would not live off of me, and she could not abandon Carlisle like that after he had helped her so much. I told her Carlisle could suck it up, he would get over it and find someone else, but she would not give.

I hope Stefan followed her and did not leave her alone. I called a sit down today, I need to get a hold of shit. I've been neglecting my role and some fuckers are getting out of line, it's time to put them back in. Plus, today Stefan would know of his new position as Isabella's full time bodyguard. He wanted to move up in ranks, and truth be told he was ready, but there is no one that I trust more than him. He has been loyal to me since day one, well to my grandfather. Stefan started when my grandfather was still running things. He is only two years younger than me. I was 17 when gramps found him in some gutter, with no food and freezing in the snow.

Stefan proved his loyalty to the family time and time again, and he is also one smart motherfucker, and that is why I am entrusting him with the most important thing in my life, because I know he won't let me down.

I called him, he answered on the first ring.

"Boss, she's at the restaurant working. I'm here and have not left her side."

See what I told you, loyal and always thinking two steps ahead.

"Good, I'll be there in a few, don't let her out of your sight."

"Wasn't gonna boss."

I hung up, had a shower, got changed, and left. I would eat at the restaurant.

I made it there in record time considering it was a Monday morning. I spotted Stefan in our far corner eating.

"Hey." I said sitting down.

My eyes roamed around the room, but I saw no sign of my Bella.

"Morning boss, she's in the back."

A mousy thing came to the table. I have never seen her here before; I assumed she was new since Carlisle had to fire one of his wait staff last week after she spilled hot coffee on one of his associates because he was staring at her ass. Crazy bitch.

"Good morning sir, what can I get for you?" She said quite seductively. For the love of...

"Coffee fast!" I waved her off. She left making sure to bump my shoulder with her hip as she walked off.

A couple of months ago I would not have minded. Hell I would have dragged her ass in the back and fucked the shit out of her, she wanted it that much was clear. But now I have my angel, nothing and no one compares to her. She is perfection for me, something that I don't deserve but will treasure and love for the rest of my life and beyond.

I spotted my beautiful angel serving two assholes that were eye fucking her.

"Boss, I'm gonna say this as your friend now. You can't kill everyone that looks at her the wrong way, that would be a very, very big clean up." Stefan said, the observant fucker. But he was right I would end up choking more than half the men in this city alone.

"Shut the fuck up."

She had yet to notice me. I watched her until she left the fuckers before turning back to Stefan.

"I have a sit down later tonight. I have other stuff to deal with so I'm going to get to you know.

From now on you stay with her. I want eyes on her at all times."

"Boss."

"I need someone I can trust with her, and I trust you." After Tony fucked up, I would not settle for second best with her.

"Guard her with my life." Stefan said. I expected him to be pissed or something, but he was happy, himself, whatever.

"Vlad and Milo too, you run the show."

"No problem, don't worry I won't let you down."

"Here is your coffee sir." The dumb bitch was back.

She put the cup down in front of me making sure to bend low enough that her tits were on display right in my face. I reached out grabbing the top of her shirt. She gasped and licked her lips.

I smiled at her and pulled the shirt up to fully cover her tits and let go.

"Make sure you cover yourself up from now on, this is a respectable place not a brothel, and that skirt is far too short, fix it." My tone was harsh and she pulled herself up, huffed and walked off stomping her feet. Stefan was trying hard not to laugh.

"You find something funny?"

"You...nothing...that was good. She thought you were gonna grab a boob or some shit, the look on her face." He was holding his stomach laughing his ass off.

His damn laughter caused the few people that were here this morning to look in our direction including Isabella.

She gave a small smile when she noticed me. She came over walking past the two ass fucks, which stopped her asking for the check.

"One moment." She told them.

I pulled her onto my lap once she was close enough for me to reach her. I buried my head in the crook of her neck inhaling her beautiful scent, fresh flowers and something only her.

She was stiff in my arms though. And I am sure it is a result of my behavior last night, and honestly I deserve a lot worse. But I am a selfish bastard and I crave her touch more than anything. I chose to ignore the fact that I was making her uncomfortable and attacked her neck, her mouth, anywhere that I could put my lips and it worked. She relaxed, slightly.

I had missed her last night. I missed having her next to me. Falling asleep with her on me. Fuck! I have turned into a pussy, but for her I would be whatever she wanted.

"Edward stop! People are looking! Let me get up, I have to get back to work." She protested pushing her tiny hands on my chest. I held her tighter.

"I'm sorry...about last night." My hand smoothing over her cheek, she leaned into my touch.

"It's -its ok, you-you were upset. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"I was not mad at you. I'm sorry that you thought that...It's-I have a lot of stuff going on right now."

"It's fine. Don't worry. I hope you are feeling better now." She tried once again to get up, but I was not letting her go yet.

"Edward I have to go, please."

"Why do you fight me on this? We could be home right now, in bed naked, doing-"

"Stop, please don't start this again. I told you no. Can you please respect my decision? I want to be here, I don't want to let Carlisle down." She finally managed to wiggle free out of my grasp.

"Bella, Carlisle will be fine. This is the one thing I want you to do for me." I would be at ease if she were at home than here, she would be safer. Is it wrong of me to want that? Why can't she see, all I want is her safe.

"No," and with that she left.

I watched her like a hawk when she gave the two dipshits their cheque.

When she returned to pick it up, one of them grabbed her wrist preventing her from leaving and handed her a card. That's it, that's all I can take.

"Boss, Edward, man." Stefan got up with me.

I stopped in front of them took the card out of his hand.

Detective Mark Lorenzo, Federal Bureau of Investigations. I laughed my ass off ripping the card and throwing the pieces in his face.

"You fuckers are really stupid you know that?" I laughed in his face, that pissed them both off.

"Mr Cullen, it's finally good to see you face to face. How are things going these days? Bit of a temper you got there don't you think?" The other one said.

Isabella put one hand over my chest. Smart move on her part, or else this fucker would have ended up with a broken jaw and I would have ended up in a cell.

They stood up to leave snickering.

"Miss Swan, please take this. It would make me feel better. In case you ever need it, or you just want to talk. I'm all ears."

Stefan stepped in front of me. I had one hand behind my back ready with my glock, to put one in this mother fucker.

"Chill... he's playing with you. They want you to lose it so they can haul your ass in." Stefan turned to whisper in my ear. He was right. I would not give these fuckers the satisfaction of hauling me in.

"Tisk, tisk Mr Cullen." Detective Dick commented. They left after laughing.

Stefan backed off me after that, and Isabella relaxed.

I took the card they left her and ripped it up, she won't need it.

"I can't let you out of my sight at all can I? You only attract danger." I joked and thankfully she went along.

"I'm attracted to you. That's dangerous." She bit her bottom lip. I wanted to pull it out and suck on it.

Oh baby you have no idea how dangerous I can get.

"That seems to turn you on." It did. I thought she would have run in every direction to get away from me after she found out what it is that I do, but she surprised the shit out of me. I have learned that nothing about her reactions is right. I expect her to do one thing and she does something unexpected. Jasper said it was about time someone kept me on my toes and keep me on my toes, she does.

"Hey, I'm gonna go. I'll be quick few hours promise. Stefan and Milo are here if you need them. Milo is down stairs in the lobby, and Stefan is going to stay in here with you."

She was freshly showered in her pyjamas and all I wanted to do was rip them off her and fuck her till she can't stand.

"Edward why would you do that? I'm sure they have better things to do then babysit me. I feel ridiculous." She whined.

"Please angel, it's their job. You don't need to talk to them, they're just here for your safety, okay."

"Even if I wanted to talk to them, I couldn't."

"Why's that?" I never said to Stefan that he could not talk to her. Okay, maybe I did tell him to leave her to herself, but still...

"Stefan doesn't talk. Does he even talk? Of course he does. He and Alice were going at each other yesterday like an old married couple."

That sounded about right. Alice loved Stefan like a brother, ever since grandpa brought him in and Stefan cares for her too. The problem is, they love to pick at each other and it drives everyone around them nuts.

"Don't worry about him, he's a good guy. It takes him awhile to warm up to people. It is nothing to do with you." I lied because I could not have told her it was because of me that he was not talking.

"I have to go, be good." I gently smacked her ass.

I kissed her and headed out. Before I left, I told Stefan to not ignore her anymore it was upsetting her.

I was at the club. I made my way inside, it was empty. It was always closed on Mondays. I wanted to get this over fast so I could get back to my angel in her tight little pj shorts. Fuck!


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by sjdavis84 she is absolutely wonderful**

I have a rat on my crew, that would explain why Azarov keeps getting past me.

This is fucking bullshit.

"It's one of you." I shouted.

"Edward, come on." Jasper the voice of calm. Maybe it's him?

"No it is. Explain to me how this is possible, how does he know unless someone is feeding him? So which one of you is it?"

They all looked like a bunch of fucks with their heads down.

I pulled my piece out

"TALK!"

"Edward my boy, calm down." The more I thought about it, this all started with my stupid grandfather. He had the opportunity to get rid of Aro and he let him walk.

"You shut the fuck up. This all started with you. You could not get the job done when you had the chance."

I took a couple of deep breaths and drowned my scotch. I am about ready to off someone and these fuckers aren't doing anything to help themselves either.

"One of you is a fucking rat and I will find out."

"If it were one of us, we would have found out by now." Emmett stated.

"It's not just you who is affected by this, it's all of us. Pushers are having to stretch the little they have. We are all being fucked here."

They all nodded. Yeah, Emmett had a point, but I know in my gut that it is someone we are working with. I have changed the drop off location twice, only a handful of people know, Emmett, Stefan, Vlad, Carlisle and myself.

"We are going after Azarov?" I announce.

This bullshit is not going to stop unless I put a stop to it myself.

"Alistair is this boy crazy?" My grandfather's advisor Gino has had a problem with me from the start. Nothing I did seemed to please him. I could give a fuck but he was never one to keep his opinions to himself and he is a very trusted man in his late sixties now, and I am just the shit in diapers who happened to be Alistair Cullen's grandson.

"Oh please Gino, James has it coming for a long time and not just from us." Grandfather says,

I had to laugh.

"No not James, Aro." I say casually taking a sip from my freshly poured scotch.

"Are you crazy?"

"I am only doing what you failed to do."

"That is what this is about Edward, be serious." For a sick man he sure can shout.

"No, that is not what this is about. I don't believe for one second that he has no clue about what is going on. He is full of shit, he lied to my face, he disrespected me!" I shout. What the fuck is he not getting?

"I told you Alistair, I told you this boy was a bad decision. He will screw us all!"

Gino, Gino, Gino, what am I going to do with you.

"Edward this will start a war, Aro is a respectable man."

"He will be in Vegas next week, a niece is getting married and I will be there too."

"You?" Gino questioned and I was about ready to put one in this piece of shit.

"Yeah me. You got a problem with that?" I raised a brow.

"No, just saying." He shrugged.

"Yeah well don't fucking say."

Ass.

"This is big, and I don't trust anyone but myself to get it done."

And with that I ended the meeting. Thank fuck! All I wanted was to get home to my angelo.

I was ready to leave. I put my coat on and headed for the door.

My grandfather stepped in front, locking it.

"Are you crazy, what are you thinking killing Aro?"

"It is what it is." I shrug.

"You are going to start a war, one that we don't need now with the FBI and police breathing down our necks."

"You're worried about pigs?" I laughed. He knew better.

"I am worried about you."

"Don't."

"Think this through. When he turns up dead, the first stop for the FBI is us, and then we go to war."

"It has to be done, no one respects anyone around here anymore and it's them. They are working with Nigerians and gang's in this city are out of control. Everyone thinks they are someone. By getting rid of Aro we are sending a message, fall in line or be taken out. I am sick of this shit!" I yelled.

"Oh and tell Gino next time he disrespects me I got a bullet with his name on it."

"Leave him alone, he is a good guy, old fashioned."

"Old fashioned my ass."

"You know what I did went against cosa nostra." He shoved me.

"Really?"

"That is why a lot of these assholes have a problem with you, because I should have not put you in power until you married."

What the fuck?

"Serious these fuckers don't respect me because I'm not tied down? Get the fuck out of here." That was laughable.

"Most of them still respect the old ways."

"Then you should have chosen Carlisle, now move out of my way."

"You know why I chose you."

He opened the door for me and I gladly walked out.

"Why don't you marry Isabella?"

That stopped me in my tracks. I turned around to make sure he was serious. He just shrugged.

"Why not? You need an heir Edward. We need to secure the family."

Sick fuck. I'll admit the thought of making Isabella my wife has crossed my mind more times than I care to admit but children? That is a BIG no.

"Sorry to disappoint...I have to go."

"I like her, she's a nice girl. She knows how to keep her mouth shut. She could have sold us all out. She's a keeper and would make a good mother."

"Are you fucking sick? Have they changed your meds again? I said no goddamn kids. You wanted tradition? You wanted to stick to the rules? You should have picked anyone else.

Now get the fuck out of my way"

Stupid fucks. It's like everyone around me is doped up on some bullshit.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob POV<strong>

I have to hand it to Lauren she can suck a cock like a pro. Maybe that's why Cullen kept her around for so long.

Both myself and Charlie have had turns at her and we were finding it hard to keep up.

But fucking her was only a bonus, she was here for a reason and as soon as that was fulfilled she could get fucked for all I cared. Hell for all I know Charlie might want her.

Ah yes Charlie. I am having a hard time figuring him out and what it is he really wants with my sweet Isabella. It's more than clear to me that he could care less about her, yet he won't leave until we have her.

His phone rings and he leave the room, looks around makes sure no one is listening. I overheard him once saying, "a little more patience, what happened was unexpected and I need a bit more time to set things in motion. Then she is all yours I promised you that didn't I?"

Who the fuck he was talking to I had no clue. But I tapped his phone I want to know.

His behavior since arriving here and seeing his daughter has been worrying.

I thought he was missing his daughter and he would help me get her out of the situation she is in, and while he does want to help, it's after we do get her that worries me.

I want her all to myself. That's why I'm racking my ass here doing what I am doing and he talks about taking her home and setting her straight. What the fuck does that mean? I'm missing something here.

"Oh Jake come join us, I want the both of you to fuck me!" Lauren purred.

I made quick work of my pants and briefs and joined them in the bedroom. Fucking slut loved to be tag teamed.

* * *

><p>It's Friday afternoon. Tomorrow night is the Cullen's gala event. I have tickets. I have a plan to set Lauren in motion. I want to show Isabella what a whore Cullen is, maybe then she might cooperate with us.<p>

I don't know what it is about this girl that has me so wound up that I would be willing to lose my job for her. But she's...God, she's perfection. Her eyes, her hair, her body. I can't wait to have her under me to make love to her like she deserves. I realised that I love Isabella Swan and I know she will love me too.

"Jacob, my office now!" Uley, has been riding me ever since Carlisle Cullen's threats, but I had yet to see anything done about it.

I went into his office noticing the two other figures already seated. What the fuck was this?

'What's going on captain?" I said, shutting the door behind me.

"Jacob, have a seat."

Fuck, have they figured out my plans for Isabella. No they couldn't have. I have taken all the stuff I have here home, photos, everything.

"This is agent Mark Lorenzo and Peter Muse they are going to be taking over the Cullen case." Uley said, eyeing my reaction.

"The hell they are!" I spat.

"Detective Black please." One of the fuckers said.

"I have worked my ass of here. I have more shit of these scum in the few months I have been here, then this whole force could get in years and now you're selling me short. I don't fucking think so, if anyone is taking them down it is going to be me."

I get up to leave. This is not worth my time. Uley is not taking anything from me, not when I am so close to getting Isabella.

"Detective stop, we want to collaborate with you. You help us, we help you and we take them down together." The Lorenzo guy said.

Had my luck turned, could it be that easy?

Could I take them down and get the girl.

"Why should I do that?" I asked.

"Because these guys are wise fuckers, and while you think you have them you don't, you need help and that is where we come in... its either that or we simply take the case from you. You know we can."

Mother fucker!

"So what's it going to be?"

"Fine, but I am the one to take him down."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **Beta'd by sjdavis84**

**Bella's Pov**

I was sure I was having one of those out of body experiences.

Why?

As I stood in front of the floor length mirror, I could not believe the person staring back at me was well...me.

No this was not me, this was a whole different person. She was beautiful, she looked confident, elegant. Something I was not or I never used to be.

"You look incredible, we have to make sure Edward is unarmed tonight." Alice said fussing over my dress.

"Why?"

"Seriously Bella can you not see yourself? I can promise you that he will kill anyone that looks at you tonight, and believe me they will look."

I looked at myself again.

Cinderella that's right.

I'm having a Cinderella moment without the evil stepsisters to come in and ruin my dress before the ball. I guess that would make Alice the fairy godmother.

"My work here is done. I'll see you there and for the love of god don't do anything to wreck the dress, or your hair or your makeup."

Alice left the door opened. I could hear her and Edward talking.

"Did you get it?" Alice asked.

"None of your business." Edward said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh come on. I'm your sister."

"My very nosey sister."

"Let me see it, don't you want a female opinion before you give it to her? What if she does not like it?"

"Leave please, you are giving me a headache."

"Screw you big brother."

Do I even want to know what they're going on about, now?

Edward and Alice are always and I mean ALWAYS going at each other about something, and it's always the stupid little things. Alice had a tantrum the other day because she did not like the color of his tie.

I turned to leave the bedroom. Edward was in the doorway. He looked incredible in a suit but in a tux he is something else entirely. I want nothing more than to forget about this ball and drag him into bed, but that would hurt Esme and I am hundred percent sure Alice will bulldoze the door down if we don't show.

"You look very handsome." I tell him.

He still makes no move. Just stands there staring at me with hungry eyes, it's thrilling and intimidating at the same time.

"Edward?"

He comes to stand in front of me, taking my hands in his. He leans in and places a small sweet kiss at the corner on my mouth and I want more.

"You look...You look..."

Edward lost for words, that was a new one. He usually has an answer for everything.

"If I said beautiful, it would not be enough. Stunning, amazing, gorgeous, don't even begin to describe what you look like tonight, words fail me."

Goddamn him, he is going to make me cry with his sweet words.

No one has ever called me beautiful, or made me feel like I was but with him, he tells me all the time. I believe him and I have never felt more beautiful in my life then I do when I am in his arms.

"I have something for you." He said.

Oh is this what Alice wanted to see?

He went into the walk-in and came out with a large square jewellery box.

He put it in my hand waiting for me to open it. No matter how many times I tell him I don't want any gifts, he pays me no attention. I wish he would listen, he has already given me so much I don't think I will ever be able to repay him in this lifetime.

I opened the box and gasp. Nestled inside was a beautiful yet simple diamond necklace. All white diamonds except for one pink heart, it was absolutely beautiful.

"Edward."

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, thank you!"

He smiled, relaxed. He took the piece of jewellery out and placed it around my neck, he kissed my shoulder after.

I looked at the both of us in the full length mirror. Me in my gown, him in his tux standing behind me, one hand around my waist drawing me closer to him.

I felt things for him, things that made me excited and scared at the same time. I knew I was in love with him a long time ago, but I would never admit it out loud or to him. I wanted to. I wanted to shout it from the tallest building in Chicago, but I still had my fears. A lifetime of emotional abuse will do that to you, well that's what the therapist said.

I met his gaze in the mirror.

"I love you, mia Bella!"

The limo ride to the hotel was silent. Edward was silent, so was I.

I think he was expecting a response from me, an emotion something anything after he told me that he loved me. I was too shocked processing what he had just confessed to me to say something, instead I just stared at him blankly. He has been quiet ever since.

Damn I really hurt him, but I still did not know what to say that would make it better. I was not ready to tell him I loved him yet.

The limo came to a stop and the driver opened our door. Edward was first out, then he helped me out.

Outside there were a few reporters and photographers snapping away. A few of them were hurling questions at Edward, but he pulled me next to him and we made our way inside quickly.

"Well that was something else." I said.

"It takes some getting used to, fortunately it's not an everyday thing." He smiled.

He actually smiled, thank god.

I felt so out of place here all these rich people drinking their expensive champagne and telling tasteless jokes. The women while some were nice, only one or two the rest were rude and uptight. The men, boring perverts comes to mind.

In the thirty minutes we have been here Edward had introduced me to so many people my head was spinning. Senators, lawyers, associates of his, and I could not remember any one of their names. Maybe it was the two glasses of champagne I had already had.

"Edward, Isabella you look beautiful honey." Esme said, coming over to us with Carlisle.

I hugged her. It felt so good to hug her.

"You look beautiful sweetheart, my son should consider his blessings." Carlisle said hugging me.

"I do dad, everyday." Edward said.

"We are beginning dinner, come on." Esme guided us into a very grand dining hall.

I think I was the only one overcome by all this, because the rest of them seemed as if it was nothing at all. Everything was perfect. The way the tables were set, the china, the cutlery, the crystal glasses, flowers, everything, it was amazing and the food.

I was thankful that Alice was sitting next to me, I could ask her what I was supposed to do with all these knives and forks.

"Alice?"

"Start from the outside and work your way in." She whispered in my ear.

"Thank you."

I glanced at Rosalie across the table she looked a little off, pale slightly.

"Are you okay?" I mouthed silently to her.

She nods her head towards the bathroom.

I get up but Edward pulls me back.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To the bathroom, I will be right back."

He gave a small smile.

"Hurry back."

I followed after Rose into the bathroom, lucky for us there was no one else in here.

She started crying.

"Rose what is it? What's wrong?" I ask hugging her.

"Bella, I am so screwed." She said.

"Why?"

"How stupid could I be, how could I let this happen, Emmett is going to be so mad! Fuck!"

"I am sure Emmett is not going to be mad. Whatever it is, he loves you!" I try comforting her.

"He is, I know he is."

"Rose, tell me."

She took a deep breath.

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Why would he be mad?"

A baby is a good thing right?

"We did not plan this, I am not even married."

"Have you taken a test?"

She shakes her head.

"Then how do you know."

"I'm late, like two weeks late, and I am never late."

"Rose, take the test first."

"No, I'm too scared."

Seriously?

"Come over tomorrow and we will do it together."

"You'll do that for me?"

"Of course I would, and if you are I don't think Emmett would be mad."

"Okay, okay, fine, but please don't say anything."

"You know me better than that."

"Thanks, do I look okay? Did I smudge my makeup" She was wiping her eyes in the mirror.

"You look beautiful, go."

"Aren't you coming?"

"I have to pee."

She left I went about my business and was washing my hands when someone came in.

"So you're the famous Isabella." She said.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" I ask.

"No, I'm Lauren, Edward's girlfriend." Dhe holds her hand out for me to shake it.

I just stare at her. Did she say she was Edward's girlfriend?

"Well, we are more serious than that. We are going to get married." She smiles.

"You're a quiet little thing aren't you?"

"You're not Edward's girlfriend."

"Yes I am." She said offended.

"We are going through a little rough patch, and you're the rebound girl. Don't worry he'll get bored of you just like he did with the other ones and then he will come back to me. He always does. He loves me and I love him."

I wanted to get out of this room but she was blocking the exit.

"Honestly, I can't see what the appeal to you is. I mean you're so average, boring. I mean come on look at me and then look at you, you're nothing compared to me."

She was right I was average and boring and I would never understand what Edward saw in me.

"So are you screwing only my Edward? Or are you doing the brothers and the father too, like the others?" She chuckled.

I stood stunned, my mouth was unable to work.

"Oh, not up to that stage yet? It will happen when he gets tired of you, you'll be passed around through the whole family. It's a little thing they go going on."

"Move out of my way, I want to leave."

I finally found my voice.

She threw her head back laughing.

"You are such a weak little thing, my friend Jacob, you know him right?"

Detective Black?

"He wants you and it's my understanding that Edward has made a deal to trade you so he would turn a blind eye to some of the things he is doing."

"You're lying." Damn it, I hate that I sound so weak.

"Am I?"

"I spoke to your father, his very disappointed in you running of like you did. He had big plans for you and you ruined them."

My father, she...she knows Charlie?

I started to panic. What if he's here? The bathroom is so far away from the dining room he could take me and no one would see a thing.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I don't get it? What do all these men see in you? You're just a pathetic little slut?"

Deep breaths, don't pass out, don't pass out, I kept telling myself.

The door burst open Edward and Carlisle stood there guns pointed at this Lauren.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by sjdavis84 she is absolutely wonderful **

**Edwards pov**

I told her I loved her, I finally did it. That took a lot out of me. I am not one to openly admit my feelings, but with her I want to stand up and shout it.

I can't say I was not hurt when she just stood there staring at me. I expected a reaction, I wanted one, needed one but she was like a statue. I wanted to hear her say those three words back to me desperately.

Does she even love me?

Sometimes I think yes, but other times she seems so far away. She's physically here, but mentally she's a world away and that right there is what pisses me off about her the most. She won't open up. She won't trust me with her thoughts.

"Hey Edward where's Bella?" Alice asked me.

"She went to the bathroom with Rosalie." I answer, taking a swing of my champagne glass.

"Edward that was twenty minutes ago, Rosalie is chatting up Senator Walsh's wife with mom."

I notice Rosalie and mom laughing a few feet away. Fuck she has been gone for twenty minutes and I have not noticed...

Fuck...

Fuck...

I stand up so fast I can hear the glasses on the table break.

"Edward!" Carlisle yells.

I ran past him but I can hear him right behind me.

I run out of the ballroom down the long hallway to the bathroom.

I draw my nine, I see dad do the same. He nodded and pushed the door open swiftly.

I saw Isabella, a wave of relief washed over me when I saw she was unarmed. I let out a breath I did not even know I was holding. But then my eyes diverted to...

Lauren. What the hell is she doing here?

"How the fuck did you get in here?" I asked her.

She turned around and threw herself at me. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Oh Edward I missed you so much baby." She says loudly, she wanted Isabella to hear.

I could see Isabella swallow the lump in her throat, she quickly looked away from me.

"Carlisle get her out here. Call Stefan, have him take her home. Tell him he is not to let her leave his sight until I get back." I said with Lauren still attached to my neck.

But the look on my Bella's face broke my heart. I wanted to take her in my arms, comfort her. The tears in her eyes added to my rage, as each one dropped my anger burned out of control. But I had to get her out of here first. I don't want her to witness what I am about to do.

"Isabella, sweetheart come with me." Carlisle said tucking his glock away and holding a hand out for her to take.

She shook her head furiously.

"Isabella go now" I yelled at her.

She flinched at my tone. I think that is the first time I have raised my voice that loud to her, it did not help that I was slowly zoning out. But it worked, she slowly made her way to Carlisle. She kept her head down the whole time and I was thankful that Lauren chose not to say anything.

"Good girl. Did she do anything to you?" Carlisle asked taking her into his arms.

"No." Her voice was tiny whisper.

"Did she say anything?" He asked.

She hesitated and her grip on dad tightened.

"Isabella what the fuck did she say to you?" I demanded.

"Edward stop, you are not helping." Dad said. "Honey what did she say?"

She sobbed harder.

"She...she...um.."

"Oh shut the fuck up you little bitch! Nobody cares what you have to say, run along... Go fuck Daddy Cullen!" Lauren says, she finally lets go of me and makes a move towards Bella and Carlisle, but I grab her putting a hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"Don't even think of biting me bitch." I say.

"Tell me what she said Isabella. I can't help if I don't know." Carlisle says rubbing a hand up and down her back.

"She knows Detective Black and...Charlie." Her voice was barely audible but I heard her loud and clear.

Carlisle left with her after that. I was thankful because I did not know how much longer I would be able to hold back. I closed and locked the bathroom door before letting go of Lauren. The last thing I needed was someone walking in here.

"What the fuck Edward? Seriously she is like a little girl, you need a real woman, you need me." She ran her hand down my chest. I grabbed her wrist and pushed her off, she fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow Edward what the hell?" She whined.

"How the fuck do you know those two?"

"I don't know anyone Edward, she's crazy. I have no idea what she was going on about." She stood up patting down her dress.

I tucked my nine back in my pants, I did not want to accidentally kill her. I wanted her alive for now.

"Do you know what she told me, that she has been fucking your dad. I mean did you see the two of them they are so fucking each other." She fanned herself laughing.

I was on her before she even had the chance to blink. My hand fisted in her hair. My face right in hers.

"Keep her out of your mouth." I spat.

"Why Edward? What does she have that I don't? You and me, we could have it all. This whole city is ours. Everything Edward, everything." She said sobbing. Faking it, there was not a single tear in her eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I spat.

I felt myself slip into that dark hole and I knew I needed to get her out of this place alive. I dialed Enzo, he was my driver for the night, to meet me around the back.

I did not bother to knock Lauren out because all I had to do is say come and she would follow me like a sick dog. I did however have my suspicions.

"Strip." I ordered.

She looked confused for a second before she broke out in a grin.

"I knew you would change your mind baby. She will never satisfy you like I can." She proceeded to remove her dress, it fell in a pool around her feet. She stepped out of it and slowly made her way over to me running her hands up and down her body. I stepped around her and picked up her dress examining it, looking for anything that may seem out of place on a dress.

"Anything I should know about?" I ask her shoving the dress into a toilet bowl.

"What are you talking about? Hey, what are you doing?" She made a move to scoop the dress out but I shoved her back.

"Fucking disgusting. You would take a dress out of a toilet full of shit."

"Do you know how much that cost Edward? Are you crazy?" She whined.

"Any accessories I should know about?"

"Edward?" She looked confused.

"Look I only have so much tolerance for you right now. So I am only going to ask you one more time. Is there any device strapped to that dress?" I spat. I know she is dumb but even she can't be this stupid.

She stayed quiet, head bowed

"Is someone listening to us now?" I say taking deep breaths trying to keep my cool. Because if someone was listening right now it would only be a matter of minutes before they came badgering in.

"No, I don't think so." She stuttered.

"You don't think so?" I got right next to her ear whispering roughly. "Not fucking good enough."

I turned back to the toilet taking out a lighter and dropping it onto the dress.

There were smoke alarms in here, we needed to get out before those things went off. There was a knock at the door.

"Boss it's me." Enzo said.

I opened the door for him.

"She's half naked and awake." He said pointing to Lauren.

"I can see that. Get her the fuck out of here. Take her to that place, the nicer one not the shit hole." I tell him referring to my club.

"You got it boss." He took his jacket off and put it around her shoulders.

"Edward, please baby." She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You are going to walk out that door with him and you are going to stay quiet and you are not going to run, that is if you want to live." I whispered in her ear before pushing her off me.

I found Carlisle outside.

"How is she?" I asked

"You just missed them, Stefan just drove off. She seemed okay she was not giving much away." He sighed shoving his hands in his pockets. "What did you do with?"

"She went for a ride." I shrugged. It was what it was.

I had never killed a woman before, but if it had to be done it had to be done.

"Don't do anything stupid." He said before heading back inside.

I had called one of my boys to come and pick me up. Vlad only took fifteen minutes, he is a quick sucker. If you ever need to get away fast he's the one you want behind the wheel.

The club was fucking packed, people were lined up down the street waiting to get in. I told Vlad to pull up around the back, I did not want anyone to see me here especially now that the feds have made their presence known.

"Wait out here for me, keep your eyes and ears open. If anything seems out of place buzz Enzo." I told Vlad.

"You got it boss man."

Enzo was waiting for me down in the basement, I could hear Lauren bitching about the conditions.

"What did you expect a five star hotel? Sit down and shut up already." Enzo said.

"Oh you think your so tough don't you," was her response.

"Enzo, go keep an eye on things upstairs." I say entering the room. He is all too happy to leave. "And you, you're in no position to mouth off." I pointed to Lauren.

I pull out a nearby chair and sit down.

"You don't waste any time do you?" I say.

"What are you talking about Edward?" She frowns her brow.

"You screwing the cop now, or are you fucking the other one?" I tilt my head to one side. She's uncomfortable out of place, unusual for her and like it.

"I am not fucking anyone. You are the last person I was with Eddie."

I laugh lightly, because come on the she was fucking funny. I was the last person she fucked? Who did she think she was talking to? Maybe her new friends might have believed her, but I knew her better than that. I knew that she was full of shit.

"How do you know Detective Black and Charlie Swan?"

"I don't know who your talking about. I don't know anyone." She said pacing the room back and forth.

"You know the saying don't bullshit a bullshiter? So get talking, I don't have all night."

"Of course you don't have all night. Do you need to get back to your little toy?" She spat.

"Watch yourself." I warn.

"Or what, you can't do shit to me. I'm a woman. I know the rules, no women no children." She was all in my face and if I did not need her alive right now...

"You know the rules? Really? What else do you know?" I get out of my chair and walk around her.

"I know what you do, I know you're the boss and I also know about the little situation between you and James."

My hand was in her throat before I could stop myself.

"How the fuck do you know who James is?"

"I...I...I don't."

"Try again." I squeeze her neck a little tighter she starts to choke.

"E..dd..i," she chokes out.

I let go of her, she fell in a heap at my feet holding on to her neck breathing in rapidly.

If I wanted to get anything out of her I needed to take a different approach.

I kneeled down next to her and offered my hand, she was weary and did not take it.

"Let me help you up. I'm sorry I overreacted, please."

That did it. She took my hand let me help her up and even get her comfy on a chair.

"Edward I am so sorry." She said.

"Why are you sorry baby?" I tried hard not to cringe saying that.

"You are mad at me."

"No I am not baby, but please tell me how do you know James. It's very important, he's a dangerous man. I want to make sure you are safe." I lied. Hell at this point I'd tell her the sky was green and grass blue if I got what I wanted out her.

"I don't know him. Never seen him. Jacob told me that you and him have some issues." She said.

"We do, that is none of his fucking business. What else did he say?"

I wonder how much had this fucker told her.

She sat quietly, I could see she was debating what to tell me. I could not have that, this is a golden opportunity I could find out what this pig is actually after, what he wants with my Bella and what that sick fuck of a father is doing here. Lauren had all the answers to my questions, I knew this. I just had to get them out of her. I started rubbing my hand up and down her thigh, rubbing small circles with my thumb.

"Please baby you want me to get in trouble? You would let them put me away? I thought you loved me?" I whispered in her ear.

"Of course I love you Edward. You don't really love her do you, I know you love me. We are perfect together." She cupped my face leaning in to kiss me, I turned my head to the side and her lips landed on my cheek.

"Only you Lauren, you know that." I say this, it hurt. My chest tightened and my stomach felt sick.

"I knew it Edward. I knew you loved me! I knew she was just a phase like all the others. We are going to be so good together baby!" She was practically bouncing on my lap and I wanted to vomit on her.

"Lauren please, those men are dangerous. I need to know what they told you so I know how to help you."

"They told me what you do, who you are, your family. They said James is stealing from you." She said fidgeting with her fingers.

"Go on." I encouraged her.

"Jacob, the FBI or I don't know who they're trying to get James to work with them to catch you. You need to be careful baby, you can't let them get you now that I have you."

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere I promise. What else did they say?"

"The only thing else they talked about was that girl." The bitterness in her voice was not lost to me.

"Isabella?" Because I had to make sure.

"Yes."

"What do they want with Isabella?" I ask, trying to make my voice sound indifferent, like I did not care.

She left my lap pacing the room again, she was smiling now...what the fuck?

"Jacob is so in love with her, it's really sad. He has pictures of her everywhere, he swears they're going to get married and have a ton of babies." she laughed

That sick ass motherfucker thinks he is going to put one hand on my baby he has another thing coming. I'll kill him, I'm going to. I have to close my eyes and take a few deep breaths to calm down. I can't let Lauren know I am affected by what she told me. I need her to go on. I have a sick feeling that there is something more sinister to come.

"Why are you laughing? The guys in love, good for him." I shrug forcing a smile myself.

"Oh it's funny! Because you know that other guy, Charlie, her dad? Well now this is where this gets good. He sold her to this James person like ages ago, and then she up and disappeared the guy comes to collect his merchandise and there's nothing. Charlie was desperate to find her. He gets a call from Jacob one day and surprise, surprise where is his slut of a daughter? None other than right here with you."

Sick ass mother fucker sold his daughter to Azzarov. Did Bella know about this? Has she seen James before? I have to say that is not what I expected. I was seeing red, fuming, I could feel my blood boiling. The thirst for blood was deep, Charlies blood, Jacob, Lauren, James.

"So Jacob is not going to get her after all." She laughed.

I stood up, slowly stalked towards her. She smirked at me, I think it was meant to be seductive. I could give a fuck, I only saw one thing, Lauren dead at my feet.

"Thank you Lauren for that little bit of knowledge. It turns out your mouth was good for something other than sucking cock."

Her face fell at my words, "Edward, baby."

"You really are a pathetic slut, you went to those two pigs to get to me. That's a new low even for a whore like you." I say circling her.

"Edward I had to get you away from her, she's no good for you. Now you and I could be together." She whined.

I laughed out loud, because this shit was too funny. She was so fucking stupid.

"I don't give a fuck about you. There is no you and me. You let me fuck you whenever I wanted, your just a whore, nothing else."

"Baby please, I did it all for you to be with you." She cried.

"And now you know too much." I pull my piece out.

"You can't kill me. I'm a woman, they'll know I'm missing, they'll come to you." She said backing away from me until her back hit the wall.

"No one gives a fuck about a whore. They used you, thinking they could get to me and like the cock loving whore you are, you jumped at the opportunity." I snickered. "As for killing you, exceptions can be made."

With that I fire one right between the eyes, her lifeless body slides down the wall landing in a heap next to my feet. I call Emmett and tell him he has a clean up. Vald drives me home.

Stefan is relaxed on the couch watching tv.

"How is everything?" I ask dropping down next to him. removing my shoes and socks.

"Good, nothing interesting to report." He said.

"She been good"

"Has not said a word since I picked her up. We got back here and she locked herself in the bedroom, I knocked a few times, she would not answer so I went in she was asleep. I'm sorry but I was worried." He said leaning away from me.

"Thats fine, don't worry about it, go get outa here."

I saw him out and lock up. In our bedroom, she was tossing around mumbling some stuff. I could not make out. She did not seem distressed like it was one of her nightmares so I left her. I striped my tux off and jumped into the shower, letting the scalding water hit me. It burned but I needed it, to get rid of any trace of Lauren where she touched me. I scrubbed my face hard and hands, finally feeling clean I stepped out wrapping a towel around my waist .

"Please, please, please!" I could hear her say from here. I dashed out to find her thrashing about the bed, gripping the sheets till her knuckles turned white. I jumped in bed besides her, my towel falling off.

"Baby wake up!" I shake her softly.

"No, no, no, please, please don't I'm sorry!" She was crying now, still asleep.

"Bella wake up! I'm here, come on open your eyes for me, look at me please!" I pleaded with her.

Her eyes flew opened her chest heaving and out of breath.

"You're here!" She said.

"Yeah I am, come here." I said pulling her into my arms rubbing her back, trying anything to calm her down.

"You are wet." She said wriggling out of my grasp.

I smiled, she'd calmed, she has not had a nightmare in a while and I wondered what this about.

"You okay?"

She nodded.

"Wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head no.

She pushed on my chest till I fell back on the bed did not take much effort I went willingly, then she straddled me she leaned her head down to mine and kissed me. There was nothing gentle about it. It was heated and full of need, I slipped my tongue in her mouth deepening our heated moment. How she always tasted sweet was a mystery to me, she always tasted of strawberries and peppermint and I would always get drunk on her taste alone.

She moved her assault down my neck to my chest, she would occasionally dart her tongue out and lick a sensitive spot. Her head got lower and lower and I knew where her final destination was, but I could not do that now. Now I needed her, needed to be deep inside of her claim her, mark her as mine.

Call it what you will but with the shit I found out tonight my need for her had intensified. I needed her more then I needed to breath.

I pulled her back up and flipped us over, she was on her back under me. She was about to protest to my actions but I captured her mouth before she could utter a word, getting drunk on her sweet flavor again, it was almost hypnotic.

"I need you so much right now baby I don't know if I can be gentle." I say removing her shirt and sleep shorts.

My hand went between her thighs on its own accord, it surprised me how wet and ready she was for me. I slipped a finger in her tight wet heat and rubbed her clit with my thumb. She arched her back of the bed and moaned. Mine, all fucking mine!

"I don't want you to be gentle!" She said panting. "Fuck me please!"

How can I refuse a request like that? Being bold, I slipped another finger in and put more pressure on her clit, working her furiously I want her cum like this first.

She was close, her breathing hitched, her walls tightening around me.

"Oh god Edward!" She moaned, she was meeting my fingers thrust for thrust. "Edward!" She screamed my name as she came, tightening her hold on my fingers holding them there.

I removed my fingers from her pussy, licking her juices off one and letting her have the other.

"Open your mouth." She does as told and I slip the finger into her hot little mouth, she sucks it circling her tongue around it licking it clean. I groan.

"Taste that, how sweet you are. How can I not go fucking crazy over you?"

I line myself up with her and in one move I am deep inside her tight pussy, my pussy, mine! She is all mine! I am relentless pounding into her, and I know I should slow down for her. I don't want to hurt her but I can't, I need this I need to be as close as possible to her, but it's still not enough.

"Fuck Edward..so good!" She says.

"You are mine angelo! Tell me, tell me you're mine!" I say rocking my hips, slipping a hand between our bodies, I work her clit again.

"Oh!" she moans stopping my movements. I need to hear it from her lips.

"I'm yours, only yours!"

I start moving in her again, slower. A lot slower savoring the feel of her beneath me, the look of her right now I will remember forever. Her beautiful eyes hooded over with lust, want for me. No one will take her away from me, no one. I pick up my pace and slam into her pussy with more force than I should, but her moans and cry of pleasure spur me on.

I can feel it build up in me, I am not going to last much longer, but I need her to come around my cock first. I put more pressure on her clit circling it relentlessly.

"Cum Isabella, I wanna feel you come on me." I whisper.

She moans and shuts her eyes tightly.

"Open your eyes look at me! I wanna see you when you come!"

And that is it,she stares right into my eyes as she comes around my cock, her tight pussy milking me hard. And I follow her, spilling everything I had deep inside her.

"Your mine." I say.

"I'm yours."

"I love you!" I tell her in the hopes that she will say it. I wanted it, needed to hear her say it desperately. But she smiled and kissed me.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thank you to sjdavis84 for her hard work.**

**Edward**

I was happy in my bubble. Wrapped up in bed with Bella sleeping peacefully her head resting on my chest.

Yeah, I was happy until a certain big ass brother and a cranky blond started banging on my door.

I crawled out of bed gently, trying not wake her, no such luck. The moment I moved her eyes opened.

"Go back to sleep, I'm going to go kick his noisy ass out." I tell her.

"I've been awake for awhile, Rose is here. I have something to do with her this morning. Don't kick them out, tell Rose I'll be there in a minute...or two." She yawned, snuggling back into the covers.

I walked into my living room, damn these two were loud.

"Ai blondie, jackass take your screaming asses out of my place." I say.

"Fucking hell Cullen! You gotta scratch your balls in front of me?" Blondie said looking at me in disgust.

I could give a fuck. It's my place, I can strut around here naked with my fingers up my ass if I wanted. They should learn to call or ring the damn doorbell before walking in uninvited.

"Bro, hand out of pants!" Emmett said. "My woman is watching you scratch it."

"Hey, this is what I do in my house. I scratch my balls, problem? Turn and leave."

"Your disgusting Cullen, where's Bella?" Rosalie said.

"Morning! What's going on?" Isabella came up behind me. She had put on a pair of shorts and one of my shirts, her hair was up in a messy bun, and if these two fuck wits weren't here I would be bending her tight little ass over that couch.

"This, this thing is a pig." Rose actually stomped her foot.

Christ! I do often question whether Emmett has a few cells missing, because to put up with this thing is...Christ she just never stops, she always has to bust someones balls and have the last word.

"Sooo Rose did you get it?" Isabella asked.

"About thirty." Blondie answered a little uneasy, eyeing Emmett.

"Thirty? Seriously, I think one would have worked." Bella raised an eyebrow. "Come on crazy, let's get this over with." She took the bag from Rosalie peeking inside.

I tried looking over her shoulder but she closed it before I could see the contents.

"What's in the bag? What are you two up too?" Emmett asked, beating me to it.

"Girl stuff, you really want to know?" Isabella said since blondie all the sudden was quiet, in fact she looked quite nervous.

I have to admit I was enjoying watching her squirm, but Emmett was right these two were up to something.

Bella dragged an unwilling Rose away and Emmett followed me into the kitchen.

"Do you have any bagels? Oh you know how to make waffles? Maybe one of the girls can?" He said licking his lips.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What? I'm hungry." He shrugged walking around me, he buried himself in the fridge.

"What the fuck are you doing here anyways?" I yawn.

This fucker dragged my ass out of a very warm and comfy bed, he better of had a good reason.

"Me?" He pointed a finger to his chest "Her, she woke up in rush saying something about Bella promised to do it with me, I don't know women stuff." He came out of the fridge arms full, a carton of eggs, bacon and a bowl of fruit.

"What was in the bag?"

He shrugged "I don't know, I don't think I want to know." He said.

'What happened last night? Did you get anything out of Lauren?"

I nod. I suspected Charlie was involved in some dumb shit, but finding out he was in it with James? Yeah, that's not good, and I have a feeling that Aro knows more than he lets off.

But who gives a fuck about Aro, the clock is ticking on him.

"You gonna share? Where is she now?"

"Her ashes are scattered over lake Michigan."

"You?" He ran his thumb from one side of his neck to the other.

"Yep."

"Finally!"

The fuck?

"No offence, sure she was an easy fuck, but seriously man one night would have been enough, why did you keep going back?" His mouth was full of food as he spoke.

The only reason I kept Lauren around was she was always available for a quick fuck whenever and wherever. I did not have to put up a game, flirt, any of that shit, it was in and out.

"I need to bump up security for everyone, and the girls may need to leave for a while." I said.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Shit is going to get really heavy soon, I want them out of harms way."

And that was all he was going to get. I did not feel the need to delve into my plan with him. The truth is I don't trust anyone now, not even my own shadow and while he is my blood and has always had my back, I need to keep this to myself for now. The main reason I know one of my own is selling me out to Azzerov, top that with the enlightening information I received last night, I would not be taking any chances.

I had my suspicions one of which is Gino, goddamn fucker has had it in for me for a long time, his time was drawing to an end soon, but I had to be sure first. The other is Jasper, my brother in law is a stand up guy, don't get me wrong but you got to watch the quiet ones and Jasper is too fucking quiet for my liking.

"You gonna clear any of this stuff up for me, or leave me guessing?"

"When the time is right you'll know, and clean my fucking kitchen up you pig."

He made himself an omelet and toast and it looked like someone had dropped a bomb in here.

Bella came out of the guest bedroom looking...worried or scared...I don't know I did not like her expression, Rosalie followed, her expression matched Bella's and she looked like she had been crying.

"What were you two doing in there?" I asked.

"Nothing, everything is fine." Bella assured me she even gave me a smile, but glancing at Rose again it did not look like all was fine.

"What's wrong with you?" I jerk my chin in her direction.

She said nothing and walked straight past me. I glanced back to Bella who still had that huge smile on her face.

"What's up blondies ass?"

"Nothing."

"Don't seem like nothing."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that curiosity kills?" She said, still smiling. What the fuck had they been doing in there?

"Wheres Emmett?" Rose asked.

"Kitchen."

Blondie made to leave but stopped in her tracks before turning back to Bella, engulfing her in a hug.

"I can't, I can't do it." She cried into Bella's shoulder.

"It's okay Rose, it will all be okay. You'll see, he's going to be so happy." Bella soothed her.

"And what if its not, what if he does not want this?"

"It's Emmett were talking about, he's going to be over the moon. Trust me, now go and tell him."

And I stood there scratching my head, because these two were making no sense to me. What could Rose have to tell Emmett that has her so scared.

Hey, I'm not complaining, it's fun to watch Blondie sweating it. But whatever her problem was, it had my Bella upset and that did not sit right with me at all.

"Yo, what you all doing in here?" Emmett said. Finding us all standing looking at one another in my hallway.

"What are you waiting for?" Bella said.

"What's up with these two?" Emmett said, pointing between Bella and Rose.

"I swear to God Bella, you can't keep your fucking mouth shut." Rose snapped at my girl.

"Hey watch your fucking mouth!" I said.

"Hey, you came to me wanting help, now toughen the fuck up and and spit it out." Bella, my Bella actually yelled at Rosalie. That's a big deal, that's a big fucking deal because she is usually the calm one, Rose is always the big ass loud one.

"Rose what's going on baby?" Emmett said, coming up behind Rose.

She turned to him only to glance back at Bella.

"Help!" She mouthed silently.

Bella shook her head no.

And I was about ready to lose it if one of these two did not start talking soon.

"Please!" Rose pleaded with Bella.

"For the love of!" Bella threw her hands up, obviously frustrated with whatever was going on between the two of them.

"Edward, did you eat anything? I really need a coffee and you know that machine hates me, help me." Bella said, taking my hand leading me out of the room.

"What's going on?" I said, spinning her around to face me.

She looked at me, bringing her bottom lip in between her teeth and I had to hold back a groan because she knew what that did to me.

"Bella!" I warned.

"It's nothing bad, it's really good. But that dumb... she thinks Emmett won't see it that way." She said.

"See what?"

"Rose is pregnant." She whispered.

I did not expect that. I don't know what I thought they were hiding, but that was definitely not it.

"Why is blondie scared of that? It's Emmetts right?"

That earned me an evil glare.

"Of course it is."

"Then what's her problem?" I shrugged

"They're not married, and she thinks he'll see it as her way of trapping him. Stupid right? I told her Emmett loves her and he is going to be happy about this." She said.

Rosalie is pregnant. Papa Emmett. That is going to take some getting used to, I mean he acts like a kid himself ninety percent of the time. I chuckled, that is gonna be some funny shit watching his big ass change diapers and push a stroller around.

"Emmett will be thrilled!" I told her. "And your right, for some unknown reason he loves her. I think we'll be attending a wedding in the very near future."

"Rose won't get married until after the baby, she's going to want to look her best."

"Yes, but the baby will be born a Cullen. Trust me, they will be married by the end of the month." I shrugged.

Bella went around and turned the coffee machine on.

"So, what do you think?" She asked.

"About what?"

"About babies." She was watching me through the corner of her eye.

"I hate them." I said truthfully. Because I did. Babies to me were these shit producing machines that made way too much fucking noise.

"You do not." She turned her whole body in my direction. "Everybody likes babies."

"I'm not everybody."

"Edward!" She laughed, it sounded nervous.

"What, not everyone likes babies and I am one of the rare few." I said. Her face fell. "Think about it, why would anyone want something crying and screaming and shiting non-stop?"

"You never want to have children of your own?" She said, frowning.

"No, my life is complicated enough without having one of those things to worry about. I have you, that's enough." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Is that how you see me? As a burden, someone else to worry about?" She said, forgetting about her coffee, she was going to make a run out the kitchen, but I blocked her exit, taking her into my arms.

"Don't ever say stupid shit like that again, you got that? You are everything to me. I don't like kids, that doesn't mean I don't love you." I said, kissing her hair.

"But what if I want children." She said, her voice barely audible.

I groaned. This shit never crossed my mind because I always knew what I wanted out of life, and children were not one of them. But I also never thought I would have Isabella either.

Does she want children, or is this one of those women things, they see a baby and think they want one too?

If she wanted one, it would never be with me. But then it would not be with anyone else either. I would kill any fucker that even tried. Even if she left me I would track her down and bring her ass back.

"Bella, we're not talking about this. Those two in there are having a baby, good for them. But us, that is never going to happen. Can't you see where I am coming from with this?" I said. Because I knew this would have turned into a argument and I did not want to argue with her today.

"Yeah. When do we have to leave?" She said, sighing.

And I was glad she decided to drop the subject too.

**#MB#**

Later that night we arrived in Las Vegas.

I have a little place right outside the city limits. From the outside it did not seem like much and to any passerby it would look like a run down, unkempt home, but inside it was clean and modern, after all I would not have bought Bella here if it were a dump.

Yes I took Bella with me. What, I could not bring myself to leave her back in Chicago, even if it would have only been 48 hours.

I had Stefan here too, to stay with her while I did what I had to do.

I had Emmett and Enzo with me too. Tonight we do nothing, we plan and get everything ready.

Aro's niece, she's getting married tomorrow. Who the fuck has a wedding on a Monday?

Anyway it does not matter, because it works out perfectly for me. They'll be at the Bellagio. The wedding will take place in the south wedding chapel. How do I know this? I have my people. Like, oh lets say the wedding planner, and a few of the hotel staff, thats why I know Aro's room is on the 27th floor, room number 1102.

But tonight is not about Aro, or any of that shit, tonight is about My Bella. Tonight I have reservations at the MGM Grand, first at Pearl and then the skyline terrace suite is ours.

Bella had no clue about tonight. I had a little black number delivered with shoes and everything else she would need for the night, it was waiting for her when we arrived.

Yes it was risk going out, Emmett and Enzo both bitched, Emmett being the worst. But no one knew we were here, and I was not stupid enough to book anything under my name. Tonight, Bella and I were Mr and Mrs Daniel and Rebecca Edwards.

We pulled up at the MGM, I got out and went around to open Bella's door. She got out and I don't know what the fuck I was thinking when I had this dress picked out for her. I let Alice pick it, she text me a picture, it looked great and I immediately envisioned Bella in it, however I failed to notice how short it was or Alice never mentioned it. She did look incredible, delectable and if it weren't for all these people around I would have her on the hood of this car right here right now.

In the corner of my eye I can see the Valet licking his lips, eye fucking her. He has a death wish or something, I'm standing right here, with my hand on her ass.

I pull Bella behind me when he comes over to grab the keys. Making sure no one was watching, I grab him by his shirt and bring his body closer to mine until I am right in his face.

"Listen to me you little fuck, you ever look at my girl again, I'm gonna cut your dick off and shove it so far up your ass, you're gonna be choking on it. Do we understand each other?" I said, teeth clenched and my grip on his shirt tightening.

He nodded furiously.

"Say it."

"Yes sir." He stutters out.

"Good boy." I say, letting go of him and righting his shirt, I toss him the keys and grab Bella's hand. I keep my eye on the little fuck but his eyes never leave the ground.

"What was that all about?" Bella asked once we were seated at our table. It was in the far back, and there had been a privacy screen put up at my request.

"What was what about?" I played dumb, just because I loved the little face she made. She was too fucking cute for her own damn good.

"You know what, that stunt you pulled outside with the valet." She said, trying to sound angry. My little angry kitten.

"He was mentally undressing you." I said, taking a sip of my champagne.

"Oh please, he was just a little kid, you did not have to do that."

"Yes I did. How else was he going to understand that you belong to me. And besides, he should not have been checking you out like that, I was right there and he chose to ignore that, he needed to be made an example of. What I did to him was nothing, he deserved a whole lot worse."

"You're crazy, you know that? You can't go around killing everyone that chances a glance in my direction." She said.

"It's your fault." I said, playfully.

"My fault?"

"You're just too tempting for your own good tesoro."

She laughed along with me and I was happy that she was smiling. She's been in a mood since our "baby talk." This is the first real conversation I have had with her since that, and while it may not have been that long ago, I was not used to her ignoring me either.

We finished our dinner and she never stopped talking to me, it was heaven. I had even brought up the subject of her stopping work at the restaurant, of course as usual she told me to shut up because nothing I said was going to get her to stop.

Yeah, that did piss me off, it pisses me off every time we talk about it, because every time I get the same answer. I want her to stop working there. Yes, it is my fathers and he is there most of the time and she has Stefan, but he tells me the way men look at her and I'm not stupid, I see it too. If it were up to me I would keep her inside, naked and in bed for my eyes only, but I am not a fucking caveman. Since the last sit down I also kept thinking what my grandfather told me. I need a wife, and the thought of marrying Bella had crossed my mind too many times than I care to admit. Fuck, I even went out and got a ring, it's in my pocket now, I have carried it with me everyday since. I think I am just waiting for the right moment or maybe I'm afraid she'll say no. I am crazy in love with her and I don't even know how she feels, she does not open up, does not express her feelings. Mom said it's normal, or that's what her therapist told them, she has severe trust issues. But I have proven myself to her, she knows she can trust me, she knows that I am mad shit in love with her, and for me that is a big fucking deal let me tell you that.

But it's always at the back of my mind, does she love me?

"Wow, this is incredible."

Her voice draws me out of my thoughts, she's looking around the room in wonder. It was a beautiful room, but the sight of her was by far devine.

I walked slowly behind her, followed her as she explored the place, she stopped in front of the floor length window that overlooked the strip.

I stood behind her, moving her hair to one side I leaned down and placed a kiss on her bare shoulder, slowly working my way up preping her with kisses until I reached her mouth. I palmed her cheek with one hand turning her head towards me, capturing her lips, I ran my tongue across her bottom lip and she eagerly opened her sweet mouth for me.

Our kiss was soft, sweet, it was a beautiful moment. I brought my other hand to her back, finding the zip of her dress.

I unzipped it slowly, the dress fell in a heap on the floor. She broke our kiss, turning around to face me. She removed my suit coat and tie, her hands then got to work on the buttons of my shirt. I stood there letting her undress me, I loved it when she did, she loved it too. My shirt soon joined the coat and her dress on the floor and she made quick work of my belt and pants.

I stood here naked and she had too many things on for my liking. I made quick work of her bra, tossing it to the pile. I sunk down on my knees, putting my fingers in the waistband of her lace panties and slowly peeling them of her body.

She had her palms on the window for support. I kissed her gorgeous ass, then bit it gently, because I just could not get enough of it, it was perfect. She let out a soft moan. I ran my fingers along her folds, she was sopping wet already for me, and I loved that.

"Edward, let me move, people will see us" she said breathy.

I stood up, kissing every inch of her behind, up her spin till I reached her neck. She was letting out the sweetest moans that went straight to my already painfully hard cock.

She was worried people would see us, I hoped they would. They would know she belonged to me and me alone. But I am not that sick, these windows are mirrored, we can see everything the fuckers down there can only dream. After all, I would not have her up against a window naked if I thought someone would see what is mine only.

I grabed a fist full of her hair, pulling her head back, I had better access to her mouth. I kissed her hard, our tongues fought for dominance with each other. I broke our kiss and lined myself up with her and in one move I was home.

We groaned together, nothing felt as good as she did around me. I pulled her hair back again, bringing her closer to me. I put my lips to her ear.

"Let them watch, let them see what you do to me. So fucking tight." I whispered roughly.

I was trying to hold back, be gentle but it was becoming harder and harder with each thrust. The way she looked up against the window, the way the light from from the city below shined through, shining of her skin. She looked angelic, beautiful, exquisite, a work of art that belonged in a museum and she was all mine.

I picked up pace, but it was still not enough, would it ever be enough?

"Edward." She breathed.

"I love you." I told her...maybe?

"Fuck me!" She said.

"Bella!" I almost wanted to protest. I want nothing more than to drive into her like a crazed man, but I have always held back with her. She was precious to me and deserved better than to just be fucked.

"Please don't hold back!"

She knows that I do.

"Just fuck me, please! I want you to!"

I leaned my head forward and moved her hair out of my way, I kissed along her neck down to her shoulder. I listened to her, and pulled back out only to drive right back in furiously. She moaned loudly and I bit down on her shoulder.

Soon it became too much, her moans, the way her fingers were clawing at the window, the light shining off her and I knew I was not going to last much longer. I brought my hand down between her leg and found her clit, adding pressure, my fingers worked her clit while my cock had lost all sense of control in her. It did it, I felt her walls tighten around me, pulling me in deeper.

"That's fucking beautiful." I whisper, more out of breath. The sight of her cuming, there is nothing else like it.

It only took two more thrusts for me to follow her and spilled everything I had into her hot pussy. I held onto her, my head coming to a rest on her shoulder, while one of my hands braced the window for support.

"Marry me!" I blurted out. Even I wanted to slap myself for saying it now. This is not how I wanted to do it, but it was out now. Maybe she did not hear me, I was out of breath after all and I could barely understand myself. But judging by the way her whole body stiffened around me, I knew she had.

"Edward, what?" She slowing turned around to face me.

"I'm sorry, this is not how I planned on doing this." I said. The truth is if I had not blurted it out, I probably would have never done it.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, her brow frowned in confusion. What is she not getting? How can she not understand how much I love her?

"Because I love you, and I want you to be my wife. I want everything with you." I said, bringing my hands up to cup her face, making her look at me. "I never thought I would be one of those people that got married, talked about feelings and all that crap."

She sighed, staring at me, I went on.

"But I never thought I would find you. I never expected to fall in love and then you came right into my life, questioning everything I have done up until now and for the first time I want to be better, I want to do better for you, for us, to make you happy." I said.

"You make me happy, I don't want you to change. You are perfect the way that you are, you're perfect for me." She said.

I leaned in and kissed her, Then I pulled back and scooped up my suit coat and dug out the ring box I had tucked in the breast pocket. Getting on one knee, I heard her gasp. I opened the box, took the ring out and took her hand in mine.

"Isabella, my Bella, I can't imagine what my life would be without you now, I don't want to. I love you so fucking much my chest hurts everytime I think about it, please let me love you forever, marry me?" I said, looking into her eyes as I spoke each word. She had tears in hers, they slowly spilled out the corners but she said nothing.

After a minute, I think, I got up and stood in front of her.

"Please say something?" I begged. She looked deep in thought, her breathing had picked up.

She looked up to me, and nodded her head slowly.

"Yes." She said.

Yes! She said yes! Fuck I never thought that one word would sound so good.

I took her into my arms, kissing her furiously and holding onto her for dear life.

"The hotel has a chapel downstairs, I can have everything ready in an hour." I said. Because I was not going to another day to make her mine.

This would make everyone happy. Alister will be happy, mom and Alice will be pissed because they want to go ape shit over a big wedding, but I don't think Bella would be happy with a wedding of that scale. But it would make me happy and she would be safer.

"Now!" She said, her eyes bulging out slightly.

"What's wrong with now?"

"What about family, what would Esme say? What will your family say?" She asked.

"Bella, stop thinking about everyone else and think about yourself, about us. Is this what you want? Do you want to marry me?"

God that is one of her downfalls, she is so concerned about other people and their feelings, and she never regarded her own. Well that is going to stop now.

"I do want to marry you." She said.

"Good, we can do it now and we'll plan a wedding when we get back. Let mom and Alice go crazy." I said kissing her hair, I went for the phone, I needed to make a few calls to set everything up.

"I don't want the big wedding, the two of us is perfect."

It took 30 minutes to have a new suit delivered and white dress for Bella, it was a simple white floor length gown like she requested. She had a small bouquet of flowers, lilies, her favorite.

We made it down to the chapel, everything was set up exactly like I had requested. There were flowers, and the only light was provided by the millions of candles that surrounded the room. Our witnesses, two of the hotel staff, a concierge and the manager.

The ceremony was quick, ten minutes tops, we said our I do's and signed on the dotted lines.

It was official, she was mine. Mrs. Cullen, fuck that did things to me, things that made me want to do things to her.

I quickly escorted her out of the chapel, and back into our room.

"Wow, we're married! You're my husband!" She said in disbelief.

"You're my wife!" I smiled a big ass smile, because I felt like I had won the fucking lottery, this was better.

"Well, why don't you come and kiss your wife!" She said.

Who am I to argue with the wife.

**#MB#**

We made it back to the house at around four in the morning. Emmett and Stefan were shocked when we told them we were married, but they congratulated us and were genuinely happy. Bella asked Emmett to not say anything to Rose, she wanted to be the one to do it, and like a good boy he promised to keep his mouth shut.

Right now Emmett, Enzo and I were on our way to the Bellagio. Aro is in his room, until three o'clock, there are three others with him and, fucking stupid, no one outside the room.

We were armed, vests on. Emmett pulled around the service entrance, we got out, everything was clear, there was no one around, my guy here did good.

The security cameras were cut, that was Stefan hacking into the system.

We made it to Aro's floor, right outside his room.

Emmett, counted with his fingers.

1.

2.

3.

And kicked the door down, on the first go.

There were three men, like said, they fired at us, we fired back. God bless the man that invented the silencer. One was out by the door, I kicked him back in, shutting the door behind me. Emmett had taken out the second one and Enzo had the third on his knees, his nine pointed to the back of his head. Emmett and I went through the place. Aro should be in the bedroom.

I went in.

Empty.

There were four long stem red roses on the bed with a note. I picked it up.

j1;l6;ll6;m6;k2;n3; l7;l6;l7;mm0;l2;k2;

(Nice Try)

I stormed back into the living area, grabbed the guy from Enzo.

"Where is Aro?" I asked.

"Fuck you!" He said, thick russian accent.

"WHERE IS ARO!" I screamed.

"Go to hell!" He spat in my face.

"No, you go!" I said, putting one right between his eyes.

"Fuck!" Emmett said. "What the fuck happened, no one knew we were here, how?"

Yeah, good question, I turned in Enzo's direction.

"Boss?" He looked scared, why is that.

"You tell anyone you're here?" I ask.

"No." He shook his head.

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME!"

I placed my gun to his head.

"Talk," I spat.

"I swear on my mothers grave I told no one."

"Ed, cool off. Let's get the fuck out of here before someone comes up." Emmett said.

He was right, we needed to get stepping, it was more than likely that more of them would show up soon.

I believed Enzo, he was good, loyal, never crossed me and made a shit load of money.

How the fuck did Aro know we were coming?


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Jacobs Pov**

"So, wheres the girl you put undercover" Detective Lorenzo asked.

For the past couple of weeks these two have been a constant pain in mine and Charlies ass, they were a complication we didn't need.

"She'll get in contact when she has all the information we need" I said.

Sending Lauren in had been Charlies idea and I had to agree with him, she was our best weapon at getting Cullen, after all Cullens reputation perceives him. He's a playboy, a bachelor, a real user of women. Whatever he has going on with Isabella won't last and pretty soon he's going to toss her out like yesterday's trash.

Lauran had been gone for almost a week though.

"Did anyone check surveillance footage from the gala?" Captain Uley asked.

Fuck, no, we haven't.

"That's what I thought. I had the hotel send a copy over" Uley said.

"Well what are we waiting for, put it in, lets see on there" Charlie said.

Uley gave him a pointed look. He refused to let Charlie work on the case, but at my insistence he agreed. I argued that Isabella is his daughter and he wants her back. It worked. I don't know what Charlies motives are for wanting Isabella back. He says he wants to take her back home, that he has plans for her, but I have other plans of my own and when this is all over with and we nail Cullen, I will be the one leaving with Isabella.

Uley played the footage from the night of the gala. Lauren went in like she was supposed to, she danced, she mingled and she went unnoticed by the family.

Footage shows Isabella entering the ladies bathroom furthest from the main ballroom with a tall blond in a red dress. three minutes later the blond leaves and 37.2 second's later Lauren enters and thats were the footage ends.

"wheres the rest of if, what happened" I asked.

Someone tampered with the footage.

"That's all we got. Hotel said they had nothing to do with it" Uley shrugged.

"Someone tampered with that footage" the other guy, peter said.

"That maybe so, we can only go on what we have" Lorenzo piped in.

What the fuck was this guy getting at?

"Where is your girl anyways" he asked again.

"I told you, she'll contact me when she has everything"

"Is that so" he raised his brow.

"Yeah, that's so" I want to knock this guy out, sent him right back to the bureau.

"Well, while you were stroking your dick to photos of the new Mrs Cullen, we" he pointed between himself and his partner "Were actually working"

WAIT...

"Mrs Cullen. The big one, what's his name...Emmett married, Rosalie Hale? when?"

When the fuck did that happen, there was no wedding, no announcement, nothing.

Lorenzo shared a look with Uley, then burst out laughing, all of them, even Tanya, who up until now sat quietly at Uley's desk. It seems that Charlie and I were the only one's out on the joke.

"You really are an idiot" Tanya laughed. "The new Mrs Cullen. Isabella Cullen"

"WHAT" Charlie screamed besides me "That little slut. I'm going to kill. I'm going to get my hands on her and I'm going to kill her"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that" Uley said.

No, no, no. That can't be. She was supposed to be mine, she wasn't meant to marry that criminal.

"Looking a little red there Jacob" Tanya said "MAybe you should calm before your head blows off"

"I'll blow your fucking head off. You knew about this and you didn't say anything until now" I shouted at her.

'Enough" Uley stood up "From all of you. Yes they are married, that changes nothing"

"We can't put her on the stand against him" Peter said.

I was livid, fuming inside. How could she do this to us. We were going to be so good together, I had it all planed out. We were going to have the perfect life, perfect and she ruined it all.

"Jacob, are you still with us" Uley said.

After a few deep breaths, I calmed myself. This is nothing, we will still be together. I will still have her and she will learn to love me.

Besides me charlie looked just as pissed and more nervous, scared almost...hmm.

"As I was saying. Peter and I, unlike others, did our work. Your Laurens dress was found burned in one of the toilets. The tracking and recording device were burned to a crisp, we couldn't recover anything from it. So again, detective Black, where is your girl" Lorenzo said, leaning back in his chair, he folded his arms across his chest.

I couldn't care what happened to Lauren, Cullen probably, no definitely killed her. I wanted there recorded conversation. I wanted a confession, a place, a time, a name, something, anything and the bitch wasn't even good enough for that.

"They killed her" Charlie said "Let's go. Let's bring his ass in"

"We can't do that. We have nothing to tie him to Lauren. We can't even prove he was there" Uley said. "Like detective Lorenzo was saying, we have to go on what we've got"

What the fuck did that mean? What we've got, we've got nothing.

"Isabella was the last one to be seen with lauren. We bring her in"

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Pov<strong>

I couldn't believe I was married. I have a husband. I'm married.

Wow I never saw that one coming, but he asked and we were in the moment and...and...I had to say yes.

I don't regret it, far from it. I love Edward so much. His a hurricane that came into my life and changed everything. I never imagined love, never thought it would happen for me after everything, I closed myself in a tight bubble and along came Edward.

We got back from Vegas last night. Edward hasn't been home since and I'm worried. Something happened. He's been on edge, jumpy at every noise. I no longer had Stefan with me, but two others that I've never seen before, these ones had bulletproof vests on. Something had definitely happened in Vegas.

I pressed him for answers, but he hasn't said a word to me. He dropped me off home and left. That was last night. I'm really worried, he won't answer my calls. I tried talking to the new guys, but they don't talk and I'm not allowed to leave the building.

I've tried everyone. Rosalie, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, none of them are answering.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when the doorbell rang. How is that possible, no one is allowed up here and everyone that is has the code or a key.

I went for the door but one of the security stopped me, while the other one opened the door.

I remember them from the restaurant, weeks ago. Detectives lorenzo and Muse. What are they doing here?

Edward, my mind screamed. Somethings happened to him. I suddenly felt light headed. Please, please god let him be ok please. I said a silent prayer. Please god you have to let him be ok, keep him safe, not just for me.

"Sir please step aside, we have a warrant" One of them said.

"I have to see it first" the other security guy said. The one next to me, his hand was on his gun ready to pull it out.

Great just what we need a shootout with the police.

I heared papers ruffling, I couldn't look up at them, i was afraid to move, I just wanted someone to tell me that Edward was ok.

"Call the boss NOW" security guy one shouted to the one next to me.

The two detectives moved inside and came towards me.

"Isabella Cullen" one of them said.

At a loss for words, I nodded.

"You're wanted for questioning over the disappearance of Lauren Mallory. You have to come with us"


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Beta'd by sjdavis84.**

**Bella's Pov**

I can't believe this is happening. Am I being arrested?

Of course they arrested you, you idiot.

Who's Lauren Mallory?

I don't know anything. What do they want with me?

I should be thankful that it's these two. I remember them from the restaurant, I served them. Edward almost lost it with them.

Edward. Oh god, when he finds out. I hope Carlisle does not let him come here. He'll lose his temper. He'll do something stupid, I know he will.

"Right this way Mrs. Cullen...Have a seat, we'll be right back."

They left me in here. The last time I was in this room...No Bella don't think of that.

These two don't seem as intimidating and scary as Officer Black was, I wonder if they know Charlie too? God, I hope not. I don't think they do.

The door opened with a loud squeak. A beautiful tall blond walked in. She smiled sweetly at me, it looked genuine. She was here the last time I was here too.

She crouched down besides me, monitoring for me to lean in closer.

"Listen to me and do exactly what I say." She whispered. "Okay?"

I nodded.

"They will offer you a drink, decline it. I don't care how thirsty you are, say no."

I can only nod as she continues.

"Any questions they ask you, you answer with three words. I don't know. Say it."

"I don't know." I repeated after her.

"Good. Your lawyer should be here very soon and Edward and Carlisle are on there way also. Your two body guards refuse to leave the door. It's rather funny, they're not intimidated by being in a room full of cops." She chuckled. "If anything, I think some of the force is intimidated by them."

I laughed with her. Yes, my new body guards were very intimidating.

"Thank you." I tell her. She may be a cop but I have a feeling she's on the wrong side of the law.

"Remember what I said, okay? Nothing is going to happen. Were going to get you out of here as fast as we can." She gave my hand a reassuring squeeze before she left.

I waited and waited. The ticking of the clock above the double mirror was the only sound that could be heard. Ten minutes went by and no one came. What is taking them so long? Is my lawyer here?

Are Edward and Carlisle here?

Why does this room have two doors? Is that normal? How they're supposed to be now?

Moment's later, the out of place door opened. I breath caught in my throat.

"Hello Isabella."

I was lost for words. I didn't expect to see him. I didn't want to see him.

* * *

><p>Edward's Pov<p>

"I take it your trip did not go as planned?" Alister said.

"You could say that."

We got back yesterday. I dropped Bella off at the apartment. I had two new body guards for her because I needed Stefan. I felt terrible leaving her, my wife of only 24 hours. I wanted to take her away, fly her around the world, wherever her heart desired. When all this shit is settled, me and her are running away for three months.

"Why do you have a gold band on your finger? New fashion?"

Observant old bastard.

"Actually Grandpa, while I was in Vegas I married Isabella." I scratched the back of my neck. I don't know how he'll take it. I know the family wants a big wedding and some even see it as a disrespect that there was no big ceremony.

"Congratulations my boy, I am very proud of you. You've made me very happy." He hugged me.

Gino came in my office looking all kinds of nervous.

"Edward, you're still here." He said.

What the fuck? Motherfucker...

"Why wouldn't I be here Gino, hmm?" I turned my head to the side, staring him up and down.

"Oh no, no. I heard what happened in Vegas. I am so glad that you are alive."

"And you wouldn't know anything about that would you Gino?" I took a step toward him.

I knew he never liked me. I knew he had some hidden agenda against me. But to go behind my back, behind my Grandfathers back and sell us out to Azzarov? It made perfect sense. He was here when we talked about me. Grandpa assured me I could trust him, after all he's been his advisor for over 30 years.

"Stop it Edward. Today we need to celebrate." Grandpa said with a huge ass grin on his face. "This boy right here," he patted my back. "Finally made an honest woman out of my sweet Isabella."

"I had no idea Edward, congratulations." Gino said, obviously relieved the subject had changed.

That fucker does not leave here today. He's a nervous wreck and I know he had something to do with the Vegas slip up. He's working with the Russians.

"Thank you Gino." I said refusing to shake his outstretched hand.

There was no love loss between myself and Gino. He never liked me and I sure as hell could never stand him, so Grandpa nor Carlisle nor anyone else thought anything of my refusal.

"Wait, you got married? Does anyone else know?" Jasper asked.

"No, we're keeping it to ourselves. Isabella does not want to ruin mom's plans for a big wedding."

Mom has been planning mine and Isabella's wedding since she first found out we were together. Bella doesn't want to ruin that for her. So yeah, we're keeping thing quiet and we're going to let mom plan away. That will be a wedding for them. For the friends and family. What we did in Vegas was for us.

"I have to tell Alice. Wow man congrats!"

"You open your fucking mouth, and I'm gonna put a bullet in it. Keep your fucking mouth closed. That bit of information does not leave this room."

"Okay, okay, chill out, sorry." Jasper said, holding his palms up.

"How the fuck did they know we were coming after them?" Emmett said.

Stefan kept his eyes glued on Gino. I think he had the same thought I had earlier and Gino was just too fucking nervous, very out of character for him.

"I think you were right about that rat, Edward." Dad said.

And I know who said rat is.

"Maybe someone saw you in Vegas?" Gino said.

"Not fucking likely." I said through clenched teeth. "Sure they could have. But Aro had no reason to suspect we were coming after him. Someone tipped him off. Now you wouldn't know anything about that, would you Gino?" I was staring a hole through him.

He swallowed loudly. He looked scared. He has to know I've figured him out.

My pant's started vibrating, this was the cell I'd given to the new bodyguards, it was a closed line to only be used in emergencies.

"What?" I answered. "Is she okay?" My mind instantly traveled to my wife.

"We have a situation boss. Two detectives with a warrant for Mrs. Isabella Cullen's arrest in relation to the disappearance of one Lauren Mallory." Andrew, one of the guards said.

"WHAT!" I screamed, jumping out of my chair.

"The two of you listen, you go with her. Don't leave her side. I'll be down there as soon as I can. If anything seems funny to you, anyone, you get her the fuck out of there."

"No problem boss."

"Edward, what's wrong?" Alistair asked.

"They've taken Isabella in over Lauren's disappearance."

"I'll call the lawyer." Carlisle said.

"Who's Lauren?" Gino asked.

If I were in his place, I wouldn't open my fucking mouth right now.

"I have to get down there."

"I'll come with you. The lawyer's on his way." Dad said.

"I'm coming too." Alister said.

Him and dad left to get the car.

I looked to Stefan and Emmett.

"He does not leave this room." I pointed to Gino. "As a matter of fact tie him and up see what you can get out of him."

I was a nervous wreck the whole car ride there. Why would they suspect her? They had no reason to...unless this was a setup? A way for Black or her father to get to her. I could not take that fucking chance not after what I found out from Lauren and if it was true Charlie knows James, he sold his daughter to him...FUCK!

Carlisle sped up and we were there in record time. I flew out of the car before it came to a full stop. Running up the stairs of the precinct, I barged through their doors.

"Where is my Client?" I heard Jonathan, our lawyer ask.

"Where is she?" I yelled.

"Edward." Tanya said, coming towards me.

"Where the fuck is she?"

"Edward you need to calm down. You're in the fucking precinct." Tanya half whispered, half yelled at me.

"I will calm down when I can see her."

"What's going on, where is she?" Carlisle said running inside Alister wasn't too far behind him.

"Mr Cullen." Uley said coming towards us, he had a grim look on his face.

"Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" I screamed.

Andrew and Jimmy came up behind Uley.

"Boss, we don't know how it happened. There is only one fucking door and no one went in or out, we don't know what happened." Andrew said. Jimmy was a sweating mess.

My hand was twitching towards the back of my pant's but I needed to keep my cool I wasn't going to be any help to her locked up and I was in a room full of fuckers that would use any excuse to lock me away.

"Detective Uley, what is going on?" Dad asked.

"Mrs Cullen is gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"She was there and then she poof vanished." Jimmy said.

"She is in a fucking police station how does someone go missing in a fucking police station?" I yelled.

"Edward, calm down." Carlisle came up behind me.

How the fuck was I supposed to calm down. My wife was missing and no one could offer me any explanation.

"There's more." Tanya said. 'We can't find Detective Black."

Everything, all reasoning in me went out the window. My wife was missing and Black couldn't be found. I felt light headed, dizzy and sick and before I could control myself I had my gun pointed square in Uley's face.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, plots, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended. beta'd by sjdavis84.**

"You have until the count of five to tell me where the fuck she is." I said slowly so he could understand every fucking word that was coming out of my mouth.

"Edward." Uley said. He had his palms up and kept his calm. "There are 27 guns pointed at you right now. Drop your weapon."

"Fuck you." I spat back.

"Edward. Be smart. Put it down then you and I can go in my office and we can talk."

"I don't want to fucking talk to you, I want my wife."

"And we will find her." Uley took one step in my direction.

"Edward." Grandfather said. "They will put you away for good. You will never see Isabella again, put the gun down and we can all go into Mr Uley office."

Fuck why did the old bastard have to always be right?

"Son, put it down." Carlisle said. "Give it to me." He held his hand out.

The only sound I could hear was my own deep, heavy breaths. I thought of Bella. We... I have to find her. I'm going to be no use to her locked up. I slowly lowered my piece and tucked it in the back of my pants.

Uley signed for his minions to stand down.

"Let's go in my office." He said.

I nodded, followed him and my own people followed after me.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Chief Uley." Someone said, he was young maybe 16-17 years old. He carried a black laptop.

"That's me." Uley said.

The young boy handed him the laptop and said, "See ya Chief," and saluted him.

Uley grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back.

"What's with this?" He held the laptop up.

"Hey man, I don't know what's on it. Some dude gave me one g to bring that up to Uley and to make sure Cullen is there." The little shit said.

Black. Black planned this all along. Carlisle grabbed me before I could make a move for the kid, I guess he could read my mind.

"Anything else this person say?"

"Yeah..."

"What the fuck did he say?" I spat at the kid. He had an attitude I wanted to beat out of him.

"He said to tell you, they are live in 15, whatever that means."

Uley let go of the kid and he scurried away.

"Hey that kid does not leave the building. Take him to room two see what you can get out of him." Uley ordered two of his pigs.

"Oh come on man, I swear I don't anything. That's all I swear!" The kid cried as the two cops carried him off.

In Uley's office. He opened the laptop the camera turned on as soon as he did.

"I know he has her." I said. I hadn't stopped pacing the room since we came in here and right now as long as I kept moving I wouldn't go crazy.

"I know he does." Uley said his focus remained on that damn laptop. What did Black want with that thing anyways.

Having had enough I got in Uley face. "Let's get one thing very clear here." I said grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "One strand of hair out of place or a fucking scratch, I don't care if she tripped and fell. I'm gonna kill him and then I'm gonna kill you."

"You need to let go of me now." He said shaking slightly. He knew I was serious.

"She was in your building." I threw him on the floor. "Your fucking building! You had her arrested and you let her go with him! HIM!"

"Well will ya look at that. Everyone's there. We got the chief associating with the low life criminal. I knew I was right about you Uley I knew you were working with them." Blacks voice appeared from the screen.

I dropped Uley and kneeled by the screen.

"Where is she you son of a bitch? Where is she?" I yelled at the screen.

"You have to be a nicer then that Cullen if you want to see her." He laughed.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?"

"Jacob, you took a suspect from the precinct without notice." Uley said.

"I did her a favour. She was surrounded by criminals and corrupt cops, with me she's safe, she's happy."

"Officer Black is she with you?" Alistair asked.

"Lookie there, sick old man Cullen. Wow it must be a real party there sorry I can't be there too, but Bella and I are having our own party right here."

"You son of bitch! You touch one hair on her and I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Carlisle shouted that.

Tanya had ran to get one the tech guys, they set up a tracker on the laptop wanting to see if they could get Blacks location.

"Do you want to see her...hmm?" He had a sick smile on his face. "Wait right there, I'm going to get my little lady."

"Motherfucker!" I kept repeating over and over. In my head I kept praying. I've never been religious but right now I was praying to any God that would listen to me. Please let her be okay. Please keep her safe.

Black appeared moments later with my Isabella. She was mine, not his, and he had no right to take her. She was crying and that only fuelled my anger. The side of her face was red. What had he done to her?

"Baby." I said touching the screen. Her tear stricken face tore at my heart.

"Say hi baby girl." Black said. He grabbed Bella's face roughly making her look right at us, she whimpered.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" I screamed. Screamed as much as my lungs would allow me.

"No need to yell." He laughed. "Tell them you are okay baby." He kissed her cheek.

She shook her head. I was besides myself, pulling at my hair. I drew my gun at the IT guy.

"Work faster." I silently mouthed.

My hand was shaking. I lowered my gun but I didn't tuck it away.

"TELL THEM!" Jacob yelled.

I saw my sweet angel cower away from him.

"Black that's enough. Let her go, you've caused enough damage." Uley said.

"Fuck you! You are no better than they are."

He grabbed a fist full of Bella's hair and pushed her to her knees in front of the camera.

"Does he put on your knees or do you go down all by yourself like the little whore that you are?"

"Black enough. Let. Her. Go!" Uley demanded.

"Maybe we should let your husband see what a whore he married."

"Please stop." Bella cried.

"I'm gonna find you Black and when I do, no one, nothing is going to save you." I said "You are dead, you are fucking dead you hear me?"

"Got it!" The IT said in a hushed tone.

Uley and Tanya ran out the room I could hear Uley shouting orders, getting a team together.

Carlisle and Alister went with them.

I...I couldn't move. I was frozen on my knees staring at this screen, at my wife. Her tears broke me, each sob that escaped her ripped at me.

"You couldn't have been a good girl. You couldn't have waited a little longer for me, you had to marry him." He slapped her. She fell back on the floor.

He kicked her in the stomach.

I was going to be sick. I could feel the bile rise up in my throat.

"Stupid, stupid whore!"

Then the screen went blank.

I stood up.

I walked out of Uley office. They were getting ready to leave. I followed Uley.

Every step I took all I saw was my wife's face, crying and scared.

"You are staying right here Cullen. You are too unpredictable. The best thing you can do for her is stay right here." Uley put his hand on my chest.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, looked him square in the eyes. I grabbed his hand of me and twisted it in an uncomfortable position.

"What did I tell you Uley? I'm going to kill him and then it is your turn."

Turns out Black had Bella at his own house. Swat was outside and there was a hostage negotiator. They could all get fucked. What was their plan? To wait out here and talk it out when my wife was in there.

I drew my gun, fucked them all and went in.

"Leave him alone." I heard Uley call.

There was no sign of Bella or Black inside. No noise, nothing.

I opened every door, cupboard turned the whole place upside down. Black was nowhere.

Bella...I found her upstairs in a bedroom. Her small body was in a pile on the floor, her head swam in a pool of blood.

"Angel." I kneeled beside her pulling her into my arms. She had a faint pulse and I could barely hear her breath.

"Our father who art in heaven hallowed be thy name," I prayed. I prayed that God could forgive my sins and keep her alive. I know I have committed a lot of sins. I know I've done wrong. I'm sorry Lord, I am so sorry but please don't take her away from me. Please don't let her die. I cried.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, plots, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended. beta'd by sjdavis84.**

**Six chapters left.**

**Jacob's Pov**

Imagine my luck. There she was, left all alone in the interrogation room. They made it too easy for me.

I was going to get her out of here. She was not going to take the blame for something that malicious monster did and there would be no way Cullen was going to come forward and confess, he would let her suffer for what he had done. I couldn't let that happen.

Bastards, Uley and Lorenzo didn't tell me they were bringing her in, but I hang around. I knew something was going down. I knew they would bring one of the Cullen's in. Uley said they were to bring Isabella in, I thought it would take longer for the warrant to be granted.

She gasped when she saw it was me who came into the room. My baby, she must have missed me as much as I've missed her.

How did I go without seeing her, being this close to her for so long? I could smell her sweet scent from across the room. It burnt my nose, made me want more, made me want to have her as close to me as possible.

"Off..office...officer Black." She stuttered. Look at that, see how emotional she is to see me.

I couldn't wait another second longer, I was next to her in a flash. Her pretty eyes widened and she tried backing away from me only to stumble by her chair and fall over. I caught her before she hit the ground. Collected her in my arms.

She felt so small, weightless. Cullen hasn't been taking care of her, she's too thin, I'll fix that. But she felt so good in my arms, it felt right having her here. I love her and from now on she's only mine. Mine.

She was about to scream I knew it, I could see it. My other hand covered her mouth muffling her screams. With my body I pinned her to the cold ground while my hand still covered her mouth. I dug the syringe out of my jacket. Just a little something to help her sleep so I could get her out of here without her making any noise and attracting any attention.

I didn't want to do this to her, but I knew she would not willingly come with me. It's not her fault, the Cullen's brainwashed her, but I can help her make her better, and she will love me as much as I love her. We are going to be so happy together.

* * *

><p>Getting her out of the precinct was easy. Nobody knew I was there and I used the emergency fire exit, which took me out to the back of the building where Charlie was waiting with the car ready to go.<p>

I put Bella in the boot and covered her with a blanket incase she gets cold even if it was only a short drive to my place.

Charlie was smiling like a fool when I hopped in the car.

"That was quick." He said.

"There was no one watching her." I shrugged.

"Ha, morons." He laughed.

We drove to my new place in silence after that. There was no sounds coming from the boot of the car which meant Isabella was still out. Good, I'd hate for her to wake all alone in there, dark and scared.

He pulled the car in the garage. I lifted Isabella out of the trunk and carried her into her house. She stirred in my arms. Her eyes fluttered open, she was my very own sleeping beauty. But she started panicking and thrashing about, I couldn't control her and she fell to the ground. She crawled away from me until her back hit the wall.

She was pale, more pale than a ghost and her whole body shook. I think she was having a panic attack. I looked to Charlie from some help but he shrugged not knowing what to do either. I could always drug her again but I didn't want to do that.

"Give her a few minutes, she'll be fine." He suggested.

Both Charlie and I stepped away from her. We watched her. Her body never stopped shaking and she kept repeating please no, please no.

What is this? How can she be so ungrateful? Does she not know the lengths I went to make sure that we can be together? Does she not know how much I love her? That pissed me off, the ungrateful bitch.

"Stop it. Stop it already!" I yell at her. She only cowers further into the wall.

I think I have had about all that I can take. She is with me now and I demand her attention.

I pulled her up off the floor, her legs are shaky and she stumbles but I caught her. My arms came around her trapping her against me, she feels so perfect here. She however struggled against me. Now I am a patient man, but she has made me lose it all.

I slammed her body into the wall hoping her senses will come back. She's scared of me. How is that possible? She let that criminal put his hands on her, she married him and she's scared of me? I could feel my anger rise. That's right she betrayed me, I was so happy to finally have her that I almost forgot, almost...

"Aren't you happy baby we can finally be together?" I kiss her sweet lips.

I have dreamed about kissing her for so long. All my fantasise never did her any justice to the taste that was pure Isabella, she was the sweetest candy.

She pushed against my chest, whipping her head to the side.

"What's the matter with you?" I spat.

"Need help holding her still?" Charlie offered.

"No I got this. Why don't you go?" I told him.

"Call me if you need anything." He said. "And you..." He pointed to Isabella. "For once behave and do as you are told. I have big plans for you, BIG...Don't fuck her up." He told me, giving a extra hard pat on the back.

I know what Charlie's up to. I've known for awhile now but I played dumb, let him think I'm in the dark. You see he sold his daughter to James Azzerov long before she was with Cullen. James and Charlie have been working together for a long time. James imports weapons through Charlie's small town and James pays him well, that was until James saw his daughter and made Charlie an offer he couldn't refuse. Three million for the girl untouched. James wanted a virgin bride and Charlie was more than happy to hand her over, but Charlie never counted on his daughter running away and meeting James's biggest rival Cullen, much less marry him.

Charlie already has a plan to screw me over. Tonight we're leaving, the three of us. We're going to take Isabella across the border into Canada. He's told James all about our plan and James is to meet him there and take me out, but I've got my own plans for them. Charlie won't be coming to Canada with us, in fact Charlie won't live to see tonight.

"Please, please let me." My beautiful girl spoke, struggling to get out of my grasp.

"I can't do that baby." I stroke her hair. "I can't, you and me, can't you see it? We are destined to be together."

"You are sick."

"I'm sick...I'm sick?" I slammed her back into the wall once more. "You are the whore that married the criminal, and I'm the sick one?" I squeezed her shoulders as tight as I could.

"Ow..please stop please." She cried.

I wished I could feel sorry for her. I wished her tears and pleas would make me feel some sort of sympathy for her, but all I felt was disgust. Who was she to tell me to stop?

"Do you tell your husband," I spat the word in disgust, "Not to touch you?"

I bought my hand in between her legs she was wearing pants and I wished she wasn't.

"Did you tell him to stop when he touched you here?" I whispered furiously in her ear. I've discovered her pain, her tears, her discomfort, are spurring me on.

"When he stuck his filthy cock in you, you didn't tell him to stop?"

"Please don't do this."

"Oh sweet baby I'm not going to do it now. Oh no, your husband is going to watch me fuck you. He's going to watch you scream my name and believe me Isabella, you will scream."

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Pov<strong>

I cried harder. Why is he doing this to me? Why did they let him take me?

Please God don't let him rape me please, help me get out of here. I'll be a better Christian, I'll go to church more, I'll do anything just please lord help me get away from here.

I prayed because that was all I could do. I don't know what Officer Black's plans are, but I knew that if I don't do something he will rape me.

Charlie left, I hope he's not still in the house. I wish I knew where they'd taken me.

Officer Black...Jacob... let go of me, my back slid against the wall until I reached the floor. I bought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, I rocked myself back and forth. I closed my eyes and thought of Edward. Hmm, I knew that there was a possibility I would never make it out of this house alive, so thinking of Edward and our time together brought me some peace in the hell I was in right now.

I thought of his voice, of his touch, but what I saw right now were his eyes. His beautiful soft green eyes that always burned when he looked at me.

"Where is she you son of a bitch? Where is she?" My eyes snapped opened.

That was Edward's voice I know it was, but there was no one in this room besides myself and Detective Black.

"You have to be nicer than that if you want to see her." Black said, laughing.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?" His beautiful voice yelled.

As angry as it was, my chest tightened and suddenly it hurt to breathe thinking about him.

Detective Black came to me. He grabbed my arm roughly picking me up of the floor and dragging me to where he was moments ago. We were in front of a monitor. I saw Edward, I could see him and I cried even harder. My hand reached out to touch the screen but Jacob smacked it away.

"Baby." I heard Edward.

I couldn't look any more. It hurt it hurt so bad that I wasn't able to touch him, to tell him that I love him.

Jacob grabbed my face, his fingers dug into my jaw to the point that I was sure he wanted to make me bleed.

"Say hi babygirl." He told me.

My voice was lost to me, everything was and I knew I was never going to get out of here. It was so easy for him to take me and I'm sure no one saw, but I was thankful that god let me see Edward one last time before I died. I was so lost in my thoughts it stunned me when I was pushed to the ground on my knees.

"Does he put you on your knees or do you go down by yourself like the little whore you are?"

This is it, this is what he said he would do and I hated that he was right that he was going to have Edward watch.

I got confident. I won't let him touch me, I won't let him rape me without a fight.

With his attention momentarily on the monitor I bought my arm in between his legs and hit him with as much force as I could which turns out isn't much. I found myself on the floor.

He kicked me in the stomach.

"You stupid whore!" He yelled.

He picked the monitor up and threw it at me, but I rolled out of the way it landed only inches from my face.

Jacob was not done. He towered over me. He fisted my shirt and pulled me up towards him.

"Why won't you love me?" He said with tears in his eyes. "I love you so much."

He's crazy, he has to be.

"I will never love you." He was going to kill me I was certain of that and I will not give into him.

"Yes you will!" He slapped me again and threw me back on the floor.

He kicked where he could. My stomach, my ribs, my back. He picked me up awkwardly only to slam the back of my head into the shattered remains of the monitor. It's funny how I couldn't feel pain anymore. Maybe this is what it feels like to die, but I could feel the warm liquid seeping out the back of my head and then...it all went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up somewhere. It was bright and there was a lot of beeping noises. My whole body felt like it weighed a ton. I turned my head, it didn't hurt too much and saw a beautiful woman sitting by my side.<p>

"Carlisle she's awake." The beautiful woman said with tears in her eyes. Why is she so sad? I was about to ask.

I felt someone touch my cheek, and my head turing in the direction. I saw a man looking down at me, he too had tears in his blue eyes.

"Isabella thank god." He whispered.

I was confused. I think I'm in a hospital, but why? What happened? But who are these people?

"Who are you?" I said to the man looking down at me.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Beta'd by sjdavis84.**

**Warning this chapter contains graphic violence if this offends you in any way please do not read.**

I watched helplessly as they loaded Bella into the ambulance. She was barely breathing, they gave her oxygen and put her in a neck brace as they tried to control the bleeding. There was so much blood. How could so much blood come out of one person?

"Jesus Christ!" Carlisle ran over.

I grabbed a fist full of his shirt.

"Find Black before they do!" I said.

He nodded.

I went with Bella in the ambulance, never letting go of her hand the whole ride. The paramedics kept checking her over. They tried to stop the bleeding from her head, but all they could do was apply pressure. They didn't know how deep the wound was.

She didn't move, she didn't open her eyes, and they never took the oxygen off of her and I never let go of her hand.

At the hospital, they made me leave her as they wheeled her away and took her into surgery.

Mom was at the hospital when we arrived so were Emmett and Rosalie. My brother held me back and stopped me from going after them. Mom told me they are taking her to make her better, I need to let them do their jobs. But as soon as those double doors closed, I lost it. I fell to my knees and sobbed in my hands. No one came near me, they knew better.

I cried for her, I cried for the pain she went through. I cried because this was all my fault. I was her husband I was supposed to protect her and I let this happen. I shouldn't have left her home, I should have sent her to mom's, Rosalie's.

Eventually mom picked me up of the floor. I don't know how long she left me down there but it was dark outside.

Why hasn't anyone come out? Why haven't they told us anything?

She has to be out of surgery by now.

I rubbed my fingers over my forehead, my head was pounding. I looked to my left realising Alister was sitting besides me. He held his hand out to me offering two tylenols and a bottle of water that I gladly accepted.

"Why hasn't anyone come out yet?" I asked. "What if it's bad what if it's...what?"

I couldn't say the words much less think about them for too long because as soon as I did, I started crying again. She can't be she can't die, but there was so much blood although it's dried now my clothes are covered in her blood.

"Don't think like that, Isabella is going to be just fine." He patted my knee, but his words were of little comfort to me and I could see in his eyes that he didn't even believe himself.

The pills grandpa gave me had kicked in, although I think one of them wasn't a Tylenol because I was too alert to everything around me.

Carlisle was on the phone tucked away in a corner of the waiting room. Emmett wasn't here anymore. Rose and Mom were talking quietly it seemed like she was comforting Rose. The police were here too. Tanya was sitting with one of the FBI.

"Mr. Cullen?" Someone asked.

My head snapped in the direction of the voice. This was Bella's doctor. I jumped to my feet my family did too.

I tried studying his face for something, anything but he gave nothing away.

"How is she?" Grandpa asked for me.

"She's stable now, although she has lost a lot of blood and we did have to give her some." He said.

She was alive. I looked up to the heavens, thanking god and whatever guardian angel she had that kept her safe.

"I'll put your mind at ease a little first. Given the circumstances we ran a rape kit and we found no evidence of sexual assault."

Fuck that was good to hear.

"Is she going to be okay?" I was finally able to ask.

"Well, she has a few broken ribs but I'm not to worried about them they are going to heal up fine. Heavy bruising to the lower back and abdominal area." He studied my face intently when he said that. Something wasn't right and I just wanted him to tell me already.

"What about her head? There was a lot of bleeding." I asked.

"We stitched her up. Mr Cullen the force at which he hit her was quite brutal, we won't know the full extent of the damage until she wakes up."

"What kind of damage are we talking about?" I was afraid of what the answer might be.

"The possibility of brain damage is quite high in her case."

Brai...I couldn't even say the word let alone think that Bella might have...

I felt a hand on my back. Alister was by my side.

"Is there anything else we should know about doctor?" He asked.

"At this stage the next 48 hours are critical. She's in an induced coma until the swelling on the brain dies down. Now..." He sighed heavily before continuing. "While we did our best to save her, unfortunately there was nothing we could do to save the baby. I'm very sorry."

The what? That's not possible, Bella wasn't pregnant, was she? No, she couldn't have been, she would have told me.

I heard mom gasp and Rosalie too. She started sobbing whilst Emmett comforted her.

My heart hammered in my chest it seemed like a million beats per minute. Everything around me came crashing down. My child was dead, my wife was lying in a hospital bed fighting for survival.

"How far along was she?" Carlisle asked.

"8 maybe 9 weeks along. There moving her to the ICU now, someone will come and get you when they're all set up. Mr Cullen have faith that everything will be okay."

"How can you say that? How can you have hope when you're the one that put her in a fucking coma?" I challenged him.

Hope? Faith? What bullshit! There's nothing left to hope for, Bella had faith and look where she ended up. Where was god to protect her when she needed it?

* * *

><p>After three hours, a nurse finally came to tell up we were able to see Bella one at a time.<p>

I have been sitting by her bed now, for I don't know how long. She's so still there's not even a twitch or a slight sound coming from her.

The only sound in the room coming from the steady beeping of the monitors. She had tubes and wires all over and her head was wrapped in gauze. My hand hovered over her flat abdomen. I was afraid to touch her, I haven't even grabbed her hand she looks too fragile, too broken.

* * *

><p>Two days later and mom made me...well Carlisle forced me to leave the hospital. They said I need a shower, a change of clothes and proper food. I didn't want to leave. I couldn't bare the thought of her waking up and me not being there but I had a call from Emmett that all but made me jump out of my seat.<p>

Instead of going home like I promised mom I went to were Emmett and Stefan had Black. Jasper was back at the club with Gino, that fucker isn't leaving either.

"Motherfuckers let me go!" Black shouted when I entered the warehouse. They had him with his back to me so he never saw me come in.

"If I were you, I'd my keep my mouth shut until you are spoken too." I said putting out my cigarette.

"The two of you, out!" I said to Emmett and Stefan.

"But..." Emmett threw his hands up frustrated, but in the end they both left the room.

"You piece of shit! Let me out of here!" Black struggled against his bindings.

His voice was very quickly getting to me. I kept seeing her face, her blood drenched face.

I punched him in his jaw once, twice, three times.

He spat out blood laughing.

"Is that the best you got Cullen? I thought you were a big tough guy." His laughter was hysterical, and I briefly questioned his sanity.

"Here's how this is going to work." I said circling him. "I ask the questions and you answer them."

"I am not answering anything, you are going to kill me anyways, at least I got to fuck your wife." he smiled.

I smiled right back at the motherfucker. I have to say I was impressed with myself. The fact that i hadn't killed Black the moment I walked into the room.

"Did you enjoy that? Fucking my wife?" I tilted my head to one side and stuffed my hands in my pocket to keep them from reaching him.

"Oh yeah, she has a tight little pussy, sweet like candy." He licked his lips.

"She had." I shrugged like it was nothing.

"Had?" He looked confused.

"After I found out she fucked you...What did you think I would do? Let her run of into the sunset with you?"

"You bastard! You killed her!" He shouted, struggling against his bindings with everything he had. "Let me out of here you fuck! I'm going to kill you I'm going to..."

I knocked him again, because I couldn't control the rage inside anymore. It felt good to hurt him, felt good to cause him pain, as much pain as he put my angel through and while I wanted nothing more than to kill him right this very minute, I needed to get some answers out of him first.

"Where's Charlie Swan?"

"Fuck you!" He spat.

"Fuck me?" I pointed to myself. "No, you're the one that's fucked, now where is he?"

I fisted his shirt getting right up in his face.

"I don't know." He sang.

"Where is Swan?"

"I. Don't. Know."

I shoved him so hard that the chair he was tied to tumbled over. I leaned over him and untied him.

"Stand up you piece of shit!" I shouted, kicking him in the stomach.

"Is this how you kicked her, is this what you did to her?" I kept kicking and kicking him, over and over in my mind I kept seeing Bella on that floor covered, drenched in blood.

My angel.

My baby.

I closed my eyes rubbing my fingers over them.

I could see it I could see it all.

Me with my arms around Bella, he holding a little boy...My little boy. Dark hair like his mother green eyes like mine, his little hand gripping my finger as tight as he could babbling away, his beautiful big eyes staring at me a little smile on his face.

I smiled, my wife, my little boy.

I slowly opened my eyes realising it was all a day dream, something that would never happen because my child was dead and my wife was motionless in a hospital bed.

Black tried to stand, he spat out some blood and held onto his stomach.

I slowly slipped into my dark place. It was a place I have only even been once before and the outcome was not good for the other person. I felt like a wild animal that had been held captive and was finally free.

"Stand up." I said not recognising my own voice. It was deep and dark and menacing.

He slowly managed to get to his feet stumbling a few times, but I have the patience to wait.

I pull my gun from the back of my pant's and toss it across the room, this was in no way going to be quick.

He looked confused and tried to make a run for it, but I tripped him he landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"We're in the middle of a fucking conversation." I spat.

I flipped him on to his back and straddled him, I tore his shirt off his body. I pulled out a pocket knife and dangled it in front of his eyes.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked dragging the tip of the knife along his chest.

"H..h..he...le..lef...left." He stuttered out.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know."

Wrong answer. Putting pressure on the knife it pierced his skin I dragged it along his left shoulder blade watching the blood flow freeling, it brought me joy to see, made me smile.

"He left, I don't know where." Black rushed out.

"Hmm...are you sure? I know you know about his ties to the Azzarov's."

I repeated my action's with the knife to his right side this time he didn't hold back and let the screams leave his body. Fucking perfect.

"I love her." He choked out.

Mother fucker!

"SHE"S MINE!"

Stab.

"MINE!"

Stab.

"MINE!"

I can't tell you how many times the knife went in him I didn't count but he was swimming in his own blood.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go, he wasn't meant to die yet, I had big plans for him.

I had to take a few calming breaths, the adrenaline wearing off. I looked down at Black's lifeless body. His eyes were open looking at me. I will always take great joy knowing that I was the last thing he saw before he died. Before I left, I spat on him right between his eyes. Piece of shit wasn't worth the dirt floor he died on.

* * *

><p>Emmett and Stefan had taken care of Blacks body and the clean up at the warehouse. Emmett had a knack for making people disappear so I wasn't worried about the pigs finding any trace of Black.<p>

I have given Jasper and Vlad the task of finding Charlie Swan and James. My people have told me James has been M.I.A. for the past 24 hours. There is no doubt the Charlie is with him, and knowing James, Charlie is probably paying a permanent visit to the fishes.

My only concern now was Isabella. I was showered and changed and was ready to leave. I had an odd feeling like a part of me was missing, and I knew that feeling wasn't going to go away until I was by my angel's side.

I grabbed my keys and rode the elevator down, impatient as hell that the thing wouldn't go any faster.

The lobby downstairs was full, full of pigs everywhere. I turned there was one they're guns drawn pointed at me.

"Edward Cullen you're under arrest!"


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Betaed by sjdavis84**

The reason for my arrest? I was suspect numero uno in Lauren's disappearance and according to Detective Lorenzo, it was now a homicide case although I don't know how they came up with that one seeing as there is no body. Lauren was burned to a fine crisp, whatever was left off her was scattered over Lake Michigan so I know that they'll never, ever find a body.

"We have surveillance of you and Lauren. You were the last person to be seen with her. We know you killed her." One of the piglets said.

I sat with my mouth shut and arms folded over my chest. They can run their mouths about whatever the fuck they want.

"You know, if you co-operate with us we might be able to cut you a deal," Lorenzo said.

I still said nothing. I had asked for my lawyer two hours ago, and he's still not here and I have a feeling these two have something to do with that.

"You are a stubborn fucker. I have to hand it to you, but the jig is up we've caught you red handed."

I chuckled.

"I told you we have footage of you manhandling Lauren out the building. There is no way you are getting out of this one so you might as well start talking."

"Oh right, I forgot you have mystery footage of me. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but it's my understanding from your partner, who just left the room, that there was a problem with the security system including the cameras so pray tell, how did you obtain this special footage that you speak of?" I said.

Stefan had destroyed the security system. He hacked in and wiped it clean.

"Detective Black provided us with the footage."

At the mention of his name, my blood started to boil. Although he was dead, the damage he had done made me want to find a way to bring him back to life just so I could kill him all over again.

"And where is Detective Black?" I asked with a shrug.

"That's none of your concern."

"None of my fucking concern?" I yelled pushing my chair back. I stood up and started pacing the room.

"That fucker put my wife in a coma. He tried to rape her and he killed my child!"

I had to stop to take a few deep breaths to calm myself before I ended up destroying something.

"So you do something for me. When you get a hold of Black you better make sure I'm there."

"It was unfortunate what happened to your wife Mr Cullen and I want to apologise to you for that. None of us could have predicted Detective Black's actions and if it gives you any peace of mind, we have our best searching for him."

"Edward, don't say another word." Peter, my lawyer, finally.

"I see your troops have arrived." Lorenzo said.

"You may leave now I wish to speak to my client in private." Peter said, gesturing with his hand towards the door.

"I hope you didn't say anything stupid to them," he said after the room was clear.

"I didn't say anything to them, but what the hell took you so long? You have to get me out of here I need to get back to the hospital."

I needed to be there with her. I need to be there when she wakes up.

"I was with your father at the hospital"

All the blood drained from my face as soon as the words left his mouth, my mind thinking the worst.

"He said he tried to call you but they must have confiscated your phone."

"What's going on? Is Bella okay?"

"Let me call Carlisle and you can speak to him yourself it's much better that way."

I was nervous I couldn't explain it, something was wrong. The doctor's said that Bella should wake up soon and they expect her to make a full recovery.

'Here." Peter said, handing me his phone.

"Dad."

"Edward, how are you? Is everything going well?"

"Forget the fucking small talk, how is she?" I asked the desperation clear in my voice.

"She's awake...she's...but..." He seemed hesitant.

"But what? What the fuck is going on?" I shouted.

There was a long pause before he finally answered.

"Edward she doesn't remember us, any of us. She doesn't remember you." He dropped his voice to a whisper.

I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. My own wife and she doesn't know me?

What the hell happened?

"The doctor said she has some trauma to the brain, and that might be what's causing the memory loss, but they want to run a few more tests first."

"This is a joke right?" I laughed because it had to be. "Please dad tell me you are joking."

"I wish I was."

"Are you in her room now? Put her on the phone." I demanded because I had to know for sure myself.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea."

"I don't give a fuck what you think Carlisle. Put. My. Wife. On. The. Phone!"

I heard him let out a long sigh.

"Sweetheart, there's someone on the phone for you. Would you like to speak to them...It's Edward, remember we talked about him?"

There was a long silence before Bella finally spoke.

"Hello?" Her sweet voice said.

God it was good to hear her, I only wish I could be there with her right now.

"Tesoro, it's so fucking good to hear your voice baby." I said in a whisper.

"You're Edward?"

"Yeah baby I am."

"You're my...husband?"

"Bella..." I didn't know what I wanted to say. There was nothing I could say. It was all true she couldn't remember a thing.

"I...I have to go." She said.

"No Isabella, wait please."

But it was too late, she had already hung up.

I stood there staring at Peter's phone hoping that it might somehow lift me out of here and take me to my wife.

"Mr Cullen." Peter said snapping me out of my trance.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing with a phone?" Lorenzo and his buddy said, walking back in, shutting the door behind them.

"Mr Cullen was merely checking on his wife's progress. It's what any concerned husband would do given the circumstances, wouldn't you agree detective?"

They scoffed, but said nothing more on the matter.

"So are you going to let me go or what? I haven't done shit, you know that, I know that, so..."

The fucker's didn't release me. They mirandized me all-over again, and a judge refused my bail saying that given my connections and status I am much more than just a flight risk.

Before I took Black out, he had handed them surveillance footage. The thing about that is, it's not me.

The footage shows a man with his back to the camera, his suit was almost identical to the one I had on that night, and his height and build, let's say that I believe this footage. The only thing wrong with this image is that Lauren has her dress on. I set it on fire in the toilet bowl they know that. They had to have found the remains in there but I'm sure that piece of evidence has been overlooked.

Peter made the story that I was with Bella the whole night. He said our only problem is going to be convincing a judge that she's a credible witness given the memory loss.

It's now been three weeks since I've been in here. Sure I get a private cell, a good mattress and my meals delivered by one of dad's guys three times a day, but I'm dying in here. I'm dying to see Bella.

Carlisle comes every day and every day he shows me new pictures on his phone, he takes them when she's not looking. He says he feels like a stalker, but he takes them anyways.

Right now, the only thing that I want to do is to be able to hold my wife and tell her everything will be okay. I want to be able to look into her eyes, tell her I love her...we've tried to get her to visit but Lorenzo and the DA had a court order preventing her from doing so.

"Cullen, let's go, you've got visitor's." Mitch, one of my guards said.

He is only doing his job. He brings me cigarettes and booze everyday plus some kick ass coffee in the morning.

I get up and follow him. We go to the usual room. Four walls, a table and three chairs, hmm...I'm only allowed one visitor at a time so maybe Peter's with Carlisle or grandpa.

I take a seat on one of the chairs and stare up at the ceiling counting the down lights. There are twelve.

The door opens. Carlisle is the first one I see he is holding someone's hand. Someone is standing behind him but I can't make out who.

Bella?...No, it's not her...Fuck it is!

I jump out of my seat knocking the chair back in the process. I'm by her side in a flash, quickly pushing Carlisle out the way.

"Bella." I say in a hushed tone, I have no idea why I'm whispering.

I wrap my arms around her, she's tense, but there is no way I am going to let go of her.

"So your Edward." She says finally hugging me back.

"I'm Edward."

I stood there with her in my arms for the longest time studying every feature caressing her back, her face. She looked the same and yet so different, tired. She had dark spots under her eyes. I ran my thumbs over them. She sighed and leaned into my touch.

I wanted to kiss her, I wanted it badly, but I didn't know how she would respond.

"Is it wrong that I like it when you touch me?" She said, a faint smile playing on her lips.

"No baby, it's not wrong at all. God Bella, I love you. I love you so much!"

She bit her bottom lip and looked up at me with a sad expression on her face.

"I'm sorry," she said, her eyes becoming glassy.

"Don't be sorry, ever, for anything. You'll remember everything, I know you will."

"This is so frustrating. I want to remember. I want to remember you, us."

"You will baby, you will, I promise, you will remember everything. Me, us, how much I love you."

"Why are you in here? I've asked but no one will tell me anything."

"Don't worry about me. The only thing you need to worry about is getting yourself better."

"How about we all sit down." Carlisle said

I pull Bella's chair as close to mine as possible and rest my arm around her shoulder.

"Dad, how is she even here?"

He let out a light chuckle.

"Let's just say that as a parent, I am very disturbed by the fact that my son and daughter are so close." He winked.

"I had some documents made. Isabella Cullen was never here. Your sister is the one visiting you now."

I have to hand it to the old guy he did good.

"Alice came up with the idea, and Stefan made it happen."

"Make sure you thank them both for me."

"I will."

"How's grandpa?"

"That man is going to live forever. With as sick as he is, I don't know where he gets all that energy from."

Yeah that definitely sounds like grandpa. I know that chemo usually weakens a person, it seems to have had the opposite effect on Alistair. I am glad that he is alive, don't get me wrong.

"I...we have some stuff we need to talk about." He said looking from me to Bella.

"Talk." I shrugged.

"It's better if we were alone."

"No."

"Believe me it is better that way."

"There is no fucking way she is going to wait out there by herself." Is he fucking crazy? Does he not know where we are? This place is no fucking walk in the park.

"Jasper is right outside, he's going to see you after we leave. She will not be alone Edward. Do you really think I'm that stupid," he said with a raised brow.

"I want that fucking door opened; I want to be able to see her."

"Not a problem." Mitch said as he escorted Bella out into the hall. I saw Jasper come stand next to her that made me relax slightly knowing he was with her.

"What's so important?" I turn my attention back to Carlisle.

"I found Charlie, he was trying to skip town. Vlad and Emmett caught him trying to board a train to Washington."

"Good. Where is he now?" I felt relieved that Charlie had finally been found especially since he's connected to Azzarov, and James is another one who has vanished into thin air.

"I took care of him," Carlisle said in a dark tone.

"You?" I pointed right at him "I wanted him."

"You can have James. Charlie was mine, and I will not make any apologies for not saving him for you. What that bastard did to her, he deserved far worse then he got. I am her father and I needed to do it for her."

"Does she know?"

"No and she won't, got it?"

"You think I'm stupid enough to tell her?"

I want Bella to remember everything, all the good things in her life. If I could stop her from remembering all the bad and bringing, back all that pain. I wish I could.

"What about James?"

"James is in Bulgaria. Your uncle in Valencia is keeping good tabs on him but he's been there for a few weeks now."

"What about Aro?"

"Aro was completely clueless to his son's agreement with Charlie or so he says."

"And you believe him?"

"No, but Aro is going to go to James and until he does I want him to think we believe all the bull shit that spews out of his mouth."

Bella's Pov

I wish I could remember something, someone, a place, a thing, a moment, anything. I've tried, and I keep trying really hard but it seems the more I struggle to remember the harder it gets.

It's so hard to look at pictures of myself and hear stories from other's about the life I once had and not be able to remember any of it.

I have a husband I do not remember. I saw him for the first time last week. Although I don't remember him I feel it, I can't explain it. It was a spark. A surge of energy that shot through me the moment that we touched and I know he felt it too. I only wish that he were able to be with me now, every day. I miss him and it's so strange, because I don't know him and yet I feel so empty without him.

Nobody wanted to tell me why he was locked up, but after we arrived home from visiting him I did an internet search for Edward Cullen. Apparently, he's going on trial for the murder of a Lauren Mallory and something to do with a Jacob Black.

I don't know why but that name sounds really familiar to me, Black. Maybe I knew him, I must have maybe he was involved in my accident.

No one will tell me what happened to me, and I have no way of finding out. I don't know why they're keeping it a secret, I mean how am I supposed to remember if they don't tell me what really happened?

Anyways, Edward's trail is today. I have to take the stand. I was the last person to be with Edward and am the only one that can confirm his whereabouts the night in question. I wish I could, I wish I could do that for him.

Edward's lawyer Peter, he's tried to get the judge to change his mind saying there is no way I could be considered a credible witness when I don't even remember my own name but he wouldn't give.

Peter has prepared me for everything I know what I have to say and what I have to do, I just hope I don't screw it up.

"Mrs. Cullen?" The DA said taking a stand in front of me. "It's my understanding that you had an accident that caused you some server memory loss is that correct?"

"Yes." I said hoping I do not sound as nervous as I feel right now.

"Hmm and what exactly happened to you?"

I frowned my brow in confusion. Wouldn't the DA know already?

"I don't know."

"You don't know what happened to you?"

"No." I said shaking my head.

"Forgive me if I find that hard to believe, but has no one told you what happened?"

"No they have not," I said feeling more uncomfortable with each question he asked.

"And that doesn't strike you as a bit odd?"

"Yes."

"Why do you think they haven't told you what happened to you?"

"Objection your honor, relevance." Edward's lawyer said.

"Mr Mathews get back to the point," the judge said.

"Do you know who this man is?" He pointed to Edward.

"He's my husband."

"Mrs Cullen, I thought you couldn't remember anything." He sounded smug.

"I don't."

"Then how are you so sure this man is your husband?"

"That's what I've been told."

"Do you believe everything you're told?"

"Objection." Edward's lawyer said again.

"Sorry your honor, let me rephrase that. How are you so certain?"

"I've seen pictures and videos, stories people have told me." Why would not I believe Edward was my husband.

"Yet you don't remember the events of the night in question, isn't that a coincidence." He said turning to the jury with a small chuckle.

"No I don't." I said looking to Peter. He nodded his head and offered me a small smile.

"Do you know what I think Mrs Cullen?" The DA asked.

I wasn't sure if he expected an answer and I didn't offer him one, I waited for him to continue his pointless rant.

"I think you planned all this."

"Excuse me?"

Is he joking? How could I have planned any of this?

"I don't buy for one second that you are suffering from some type of head trauma which caused you to lose your memory. This is all a part of the game you and your husband have got going on." He said leaning over the bench towards me.

I flinched back.

"Objection." Edward's lawyer shouted.

"I'm going to allow this. Mrs Cullen will answer the question." The judge said.

"Answer the question Mrs Cullen." The DA asked me.

"And what question was that?" I asked playing dumb. I was angry, no, furious that someone could suggest such a thing.

"You planned this didn't you?"

"No, I didn't plan anything." I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh is that so? And you expect us all to believe that this is all some big coincidence that your husband gets arrested for murder and the only person that can account for his whereabouts at the time suddenly loses her memory. Mrs. Cullen do you take the members of this jury for idiots?"

"You know what? You're absolutely right." I said watching his eyes light up at my supposed confession.

Edward and his lawyer both looked at me shock clear on there face, but I have had enough of this.

"I know Mrs Cullen, doesn't it feel better to finally tell the truth." I wanted to knock the smug expression right of his face.

"Yes I planned it all. I planned to get kidnapped by one of your detectives. I planned to lose my memory because like you said it is so much fun. I planned it all." I said.

"Your honor." Edward's lawyer stood up.

"Let her say what she has to say?" The other one said. "Please Mrs Cullen, do go on."

"I wanted this I wanted it all. I wanted to not remember anything or anyone around me. Do you know what it's like to look at pictures of yourself and not remember a damn thing. I don't remember when I was born. I don't remember my childhood. I don't even remember getting married." I stopped taking a few breaths. I didn't know I was crying until I felt my tears fall on my palms.

"I walk down the street or see people that know me, and I can't remember their names. I don't even know what they are to me. I have a husband and a family I don't know anything about. It's hell. I live in a hell everyday surrounded by so many wonderful people and all I want is to be able to remember them all. So to answer your question...It's so fun to not remember a damn thing about myself or anyone else."

"No further questions." He said sitting down.

I was a ball of nerves as I stepped down from the stand. I couldn't stay in this room I needed to get out of here, get some fresh air.

I ran outside I was vaguely aware that someone was calling after me but I didn't stop until I was outside and the cold crisp air hit my lungs.

"Bella!" It was Emmett, my brother in law.

He put his arms around me in a brotherly hug and cried into his chest.

"If he goes to jail it's going to be all my fault," I cried.

"No Bella, it's not your fault." He said running his hand soothingly up and down my back.

"It's is. He was with me, and I can't even remember, I can't help me, I can't do anything."

"You have done more than enough Bella. Everything is going to be okay, you'll see he's going to come home."


	30. Chapter 30

**_I want to apologise in advance this chapter has not been edited so I am sorry for any mistakes grammar or spelling you may come across._**

****

**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"We the jury find the defendant, not guilty on all charges," one juror said.

Both Peter and I released a breath we did not even know we were holding. This could have gone bad for me. According to Peter, he had a sneaky suspicion that the DA had propositioned some members of the jury. Peter said it is possible that Bella is the reason for the not guilty verdict.

I never understood how my wife had been made to take the stand. It was not until after she had that Peter told me he had forced her too. I wanted to murder him then for putting her in such a position, but now I want to kiss his feet.

Two weeks have passed since I had officially been declared a free man.

We were back in the penthouse, Bella and me.

Mom had refused to let her leave their place because Bella still hasn't regained her memory.

However, Bella was the one who said she wanted to go with me and that she would be okay, mom regretfully backed down after that.

At times, it was almost too fucking difficult to lay in bed next to her and not be able to touch her the way I wanted, and I wasn't going to touch her, not until she remembered me, remembered us or at the very least, until she felt more comfortable with me touching her.

Bella wasn't having that problem though, she wasn't shy about coming to me, but as soon as things would get heated, she would tense up. She wouldn't stop, but her body was like stone in my arms and I knew I had to back off.

All of her doctor's appointments went well. She had follow up scans and an MRI, which she hated because she said it made her feel as if she was laying down alive in her own coffin.

However, everything with her was great. So why couldn't she remember anything?

Her doctors kept saying, it takes time and when the mind is ready, it will open up. So right now all we can do is continue to take it a day at a time.

I'm leaving for Zheleznogorsk, Russia in the morning. As much as I do not want to leave Bella, I have to do this. James has been found.

He is going to be there in two days, it will only be a short stop over before he flies to Moscow.

He is never going to make it that far.

I woke up before Bella and made breakfast. When she came out an hour later, I noticed her odd behaviour. She was looking around, studying every corner, every inch of the penthouse.

She would frown, bite her lip, look confused as she bypassed things and then repeat it all over again.

She was so lost in whatever was going on in her head that she hadn't noticed me yet.

"Good morning, Tesoro," I said, coming up behind her.

She jumped; startled by my presence and realised she was not alone.

"Oh," was all she said and frowned again.

God how I wish I knew what was going on in that head of hers.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Um...yeah...yes, I'm fine," she said avoiding my gaze and walked around me.

I grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. She spun right into my arms where I held her securely. I brushed a few stray hairs from her face and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"You don't look fine. What's going on?"

"Nothing, honestly," she lied. "I just didn't sleep very well last night."

Sensing her unease, I dropped it for now, I would get it out of her later one way or another.

I watched Bella through breakfast and getting dressed. She packed a bag for the couple of days she would be spending with mom, but there was still something wrong, something that she was not giving away even though it was clearly written all over her face.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?" Mom asked, gripping Bella in a hug the moment we set foot through the front door.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Bella answered, she sounded almost robotic.

She left mom's embrace, kissed dad on the cheek and went up the stairs.

"What the hell did you do?" Dad asked, after Bella was out of sight.

"I didn't do anything," I defended.

He gave me a look, both him and mom obviously not believing me.

"I fucking didn't do anything, she woke up in that...mood," I said pointing a finger in the direction Bella had gone. "Maybe she's on her period. Don't women usually go psycho then?"

Mom smacked me on the back of the head, and dad laughed.

"Why don't you leave, and I'll make sure everything is okay. Maybe she just needs some time away from you? Maybe you've been smothering her?" Mom said.

"I have not been doing anything to her. So what? I've been with her all the time, how else is she going to remember me?"

"Edward," dad said with a chuckle, "You're an idiot."

"Fuck you," I flipped him off as I went up the stairs.

I found Bella in my old bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed.

She looked, I don't know...defeated almost.

"Hey," I said, letting her know I was in the room with her, because I don't think she heard me.

She looked up at me and sighed deeply.

"Tesoro, please tell me what's wrong?" I begged her, kneeling in front of her, "And don't tell me it's nothing when you are this way."

"I'm just...frustrated," she said.

It was an obvious lie, didn't she realise I could see right through her?

I hated that she was doing this, I hated that she was lying to me. What could possibly be so bad that she couldn't tell me?

"Look at me," I said gripping her chin firmly, forcing eye contact.

"Tell me."

She shook her head as much as as she could with my firm grip.

"Don't you have to go?" She asked quietly.

"Why are you doing this? Tell me what's bothering you? Is it me? Have I done something to make you this upset? Please tell me so I can make it better,' I said.

"It's not you. You haven't done anything, it's me."

If that wasn't a classic line. It's not you, it's me.

"Fine," I said, feeling defeated myself.

I stood up and left her there. I wanted to help her, I wanted to make whatever was bothering her go away, but how can I do that when she won't tell me anything.

"I love you, no matter what, I love you," I told her and then I left.

Zheleznogorsk was fucking cold. I thought winter in Aspen was cold, but this place took it to a completely new level.

Carlisle, Jasper, and I were at this piece of shit airport, waiting for James's plane to land.

My father can be fucking brilliant when he wants to be.

You see, James's plane would be stopping on the tarmac where he will get out, in the meantime, the plane will be taken for service, and refuelling, that's where the three of us come in.

The only thing that is allowing this plan to work is that neither the pilot or the flight attendant or anyone else in this shithole city know who we are, so it makes it easier for us to pass off as airplane mechanics. Not that any of us know a thing about mechanics, well maybe just how to refuel the damn plane.

"This better work," Jasper said.

"Shut the fuck up, it's going to work," I say.

"You both shut up, they're coming," dad says.

We see the small plane coming into the garage.

Dad grabs a clipboard, and Jasper and I make ourselves look busy as the aircraft comes to a complete halt inside.

The pilot and the flight attendant step out. The pilot shakes dad's hand and they exchange a few brief words in Russian and finally they leave us to it.

"I didn't know you spoke Russian," I said, after we were alone.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"So what did he want?" Jasper asked.

"They need to be out of here within the hour, those are Azzerov's orders."

"Well then, let's get fucking to it," I said, rubbing my hands together with a fucking wicked grin.

"Where the fuck is the fuel tank on this thing?" Jasper asked, after he had circled the aircraft for the fifth time.

That was about the only thing we were going to do, fuel it it up.

Dad helped Jasper out, while I took the metal briefcase inside the cabin.

I have three devices. Stefan told me how to use them exactly.

I put two under the two front seats and one in the coat closet. I set all three of them for one hour and twenty-five minutes.

The only thing that would fuck this plan up is if James is not on this plane when these fuckers go off, because then we are, well we would be pretty much fucked.

However, he seems to be in a bit of a hurry. I know this is going to work.

Forty-five minutes later and everything was ready to go. The plane was refuelled, that did not take too much time or effort because it wasn't empty to begin with. We cleaned up a bit inside, shuffled a few things around, threw some tools over the place and a bit of oil and water on the floor, made it look like we actually did something, then dad informed the pilot that they were good to go.

The pilot and attendant came back to the garage. He started everything up, made sure, it was all okay, and when he was satisfied that it was, he stuck his thumb out the small window and guided the plane out onto the runway.

We climbed into the white pajero that belonged to the mechanical staff from the airport and followed the plane, keeping a good distance.

We saw James exit the small airport. He had three other men with him who looked to be heavily armed. James looked nervously around, searching for anything out of place.

One of his men stepped into the plane first, the other two and James waited outside, and five minutes later, the other one came back out and nodded his head.

"Fucking hell, it's like watching a ticking time bomb," Jasper said, as we waited for them all to get on and the doors to close.

Jasper had a point, it was exactly as if we were watching a ticking time bomb and that bomb was going to go off in exactly ten minutes.

"If that thing goes off before they are up in the air, aren't we a bit too close?" Jasper said.

"Yes," Dad replied.

"Then shouldn't we get the fuck out of here?"

"Edward, he's right. We need to go before that thing goes off, there is not enough time for them to get in the air." Dad said.

I ignored them both and stepped out of the car. The plane was slowly taxiing down the runway. I could see James through the window.

"Come on you fucker, turn around and look at me."

It's a sick pleasure that I want to have. I want to be the last thing he sees before he is blown to bits.

James did not disappoint. He turned around, looking straight at me. The smile that was on his face fell, he started banging frantically on the window and screaming at those inside probably telling them to stop, to open the doors. However, it was too late, his time was up.

"Do svidaniya," I said, sticking my middle finger at him.

Seconds later as the plane was lifting off the ground, it exploded. The force of the explosion threw me back on the ground, I watched as bits of rubble fall, and the smoke and fire blaze it was magnificent to know Azzarov was nothing but ash.

"Welcomed to Chicago Mr. Boulder," the redhead said, handing me back my passport.

Yes, I am Mr Robert Boulder. It would look suspicious if Edward Cullen were to leave Chicago so soon after his trial, and to Russia no less, but no one would notice if Robert Boulder were to leave or even care. After all Robert Boulder was the most upstanding citizen you could find, and customs has no problem letting Mr Boulder walk right out without a second glance.

"Fuck me, it is good to be home," dad said, taking in a big breath.

"You said it," Jasper agreed.

Yes, it was fucking good to be back home, the cold was bearable here.

We spotted Emmett in the parking lot, he waved a hand at us, and then he knocked on the window of the SUV, what the fuck is that about? This fucker better not be planning one of his stupid jokes or I swear I'm going to leave him without teeth.

But Bella came out of the passenger's side, she was looking down at her feet and wringing her hands together, and she was chewing the hell out of that bottom lip, in fact I'm surprised she hasn't chewed it right off. What I don't understand is what is she doing here?

"Emmett what the fuck?" I say.

He gives me a cheesy ass grin. Bella stops moving when she hears my voice and automatically turns in my direction. Well, she doesn't look upset anymore, maybe mom was right, maybe I was the problem and she just needed some time away from me.

She looks to Emmett who shrugs his shoulders and says something to her low enough that only she can hear.

What I was not prepared for was Bella running in my direction and straight into my arms. I let my bags drop to the ground and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck, her mouth came crashing down on mine and we shared what I can only describe to be an intense kiss, it's as if she was pouring everything in her into this one kiss.

I pulled back, needing some air and stared at her in amazement. Not that I'm complaining but I wanted to know what brought on this sudden behavior from her.

"Edward," she said with a smile. "My Edward."

My heart jumped when she said that. My Edward, I liked the way it sounded. I was hers; I was hers in every way possible.

"Tesoro, that has to be the best welcome home kiss I've ever received, but..."

"I remember," she said.

"I remember everything, I remember you, us, everything."

"How...what...how...when?" I was lost for words. She remembers, fuck she remembers me!

"On the day that you left," she said biting her bottom lip again.

"Is that why you were upset?" Why would remembering me make her upset?

She nodded.

"It all came back in one big rush and it was confusing, and I was trying to put everything together, and the more I tried the more confused I became...I'm sorry I should have told you then," she said.

"Shh, you remember everything?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I wish you wouldn't have to remember some things," I tell her.

It was the only thing I wanted to give her that I knew I couldn't. I never wanted her to remember her father and all the bad things he did to her, and I never wanted her to remember Black and what he did but...

"You remember me," I said, I think more to myself.

"I remember you," she said with a smile so bright.

"I love you Tesoro."

"I love you too," she said, kissing me again.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Betaed by sjdavis84**

_**Edward's Pov**_

It's amazing how quickly things change. After James's death, Aro came out of the dark seeking revenge. He knew we were involved and he was coming for us. The funny thing about rage though, is it can make you blind to the threats around you.

It was easy to kill Aro. Mid-morning, downtown, there he was strolling the mother fucking street. One clean shot and he was out of the picture. But for me it wasn't enough to just kill him, no, the whole family needed to go, and so what the media had labeled, the Russian execution, began.

One by one, members were turning up dead, each killing more gruesome than the last. What can I say? I tend to be a bit theatrical sometimes.

The beauty about the whole thing was that none of it could be traced back to us.

You see, we were not the only family that had issues with the Russians, they had a bad name with more than a few families from around here, and from around the country.

We planned everything right down to the fine details. We always had an alibi for every killing. We were always at church on a Sunday, had lunch together on Monday's and we were always seen in public.

The feds knew it was us, but knowing and proving were two different things. Without concrete proof, they were just dogs chasing their tails. They tried, I have to hand it to them, oh boy how they tried. By the end of it all, they were pissed as hell and Uley was pulling his hair out. They had bodies popping up all over Chicago and no arrests.

I still laugh every time I think about it. Who can believe it's been seven years since then.

"Daddy what's so funny?" My four year old daughter asks me.

"Nothing. Where's mommy?" I picked her up, placing a kiss on her rosy cheek.

"She's on the phone with Aunty Rosie."

The day Bella regained her memory back was the start of a new beginning for us. I never told her about the miscarriage, no one did, and she didn't know she was pregnant to begin with. It would have only upset her to know the truth, and knowing Bella, she would have found a reason to blame herself.

She never once asked about Charlie or even Black. I was grateful because I didn't know how I would have answered her.

"Why aren't you dressed yet? We have to leave soon,"

Sofia shrugged at me before wriggling out of my arms. I watched her run off in a fit of giggles.

If someone would have ever said to me that I would be a father, I would have laughed in there face. I'm the father of a little girl, that was a bit of a shock. I've avoided jail, but I think once Sofia gets to a certain age...I'll shoot any fucker that looks at her the wrong way.

I love her more then I would have thought possible. She has had me wrapped around her cute little finger the moment she was placed in my arms. I could never imagine life without her now, without the both of them.

I went in search of Bella. We were having dinner at mom's tonight and she would be pissed if anyone was late. I hoped Bella was dressed and ready.

"Bella," I called out as I jogged up the stairs.

"In here," I heard her call out from Sofia's room.

"We should have left ten minutes ago."

"I know, it would be great if this little thing stopped taking her clothes off the moment I turn my back," Bella said, trying to stand up from the floor.

I helped her too her feet. She was eight months pregnant now. This time around we were going to have twins, fraternal, a boy and a girl and from the moment we found out, I couldn't keep the smile off my face every time I looked at her, although I think Bella was still in shock by the news. I still don't think it's sunk in with her yet that, yes, we are having twins.

"Sofia, no more messing around," I said sternly. "You know Nonna doesn't like it when we are late."

"Ok daddy. Sorry mommy, I'll be good now," Sofia said with a pout.

"Yeah right," Bella said softly with a small chuckle.

Yes, our daughter was a handful, what can I say she takes after her father.

We arrived at mom and dad's one minute early, thank God for that.

"There is my special princess," Mom said, ignoring Bella and I, and going straight for Sofia.

"Good to see you two. Bella, how are you feeling," dad asked, embracing the both of us.

"I'm good, but I am counting down the days until these two get here," Bella said, rubbing her belly.

"Go on in, everyone is already at the table."

And everyone was here. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose and their boys Emilio and Anthony. There was only one person missing.

Alistair passed away six years ago. He held on for a long time. The doctors were surprised, given the severity of his condition that he held on for so long.

Bella suffered the most. Her and grandpa developed a bond. When he died we were all devastated, but we had all known for years what his condition would mean, we had all prepared for that moment. Bella hadn't known that long, and I don't think she ever accepted the idea that he would die so soon.

She cried for days. She still goes now every week, rain or shine and places flowers on his grave. She will sit there and talk to him, tell him everything. I think it's comforting for her to do that.

"So..." Alice dragged out. "Jasper and I have something to tell everyone." Both her and Jasper were a smiling mess.

"Well are you going to tell us or are you going to sit there smiling like fools?" Emmett said.

"Emmett," mom said, as she sat down at the table with Sofia.

"We're pregnant! Five months! We are well out of the first trimester!" Alice squealed so loud I think she may have busted my ear drum.

"Yes, finally! Thank you God!" Mom shouted.

Alice and Jasper had been trying for years. They had two miscarriages a few years back. I'm happy for them, they deserve this.

"I thought you were just getting fat," Rose said.

"You wish bitch," Alice laughed.

"More babies," Carlisle added. Him and I both laughed, soon there would be six kids running around the dinner table at Sunday dinner.

"Fuck!" Bella cursed.

"Isabella," mom said quite stern.

"I think I just went into labor."

Well fuck me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella's Pov<strong>_

Alistair's death...there are moments when I still find it hard to believe that he is gone. Even right here, sitting by his grave stone. I still expect to go home and see him sometimes. But this is the circle of life, others are born into the world whilst others are called back up to God.

It has been seven years now since the incident, seven years since my memory came back, and seven years since I haven't asked a question about it all.

Do I want to know all the details?

Yes, I do. I want to know what happened to me. I want to know what happened to Detective Black and my father.

My father...a chill still runs down my spine every time I think about him. I have days when I swear I can feel his eyes on me. It's stupid really, because I know he is dead. Edward never told me Charlie was dead, but he didn't need to. I knew there was no way Charlie was still alive, and as horrible as it may sound, I know that Edward had to have had some part to play in his death.

I always wonder how is it I am so normal, well as normal as normal can be, considering the messed up, upbringing I had.

When I found out I was pregnant, I should have been happy but I was scared to death. I was scared I wouldn't be good enough for my child, I was scared I was doomed to repeat the sins of my parents.

Edward was amazing through it all. He would always reassure me, he stood by me every step of the way, and when Sofia was placed in my arms, I knew everything was going to be okay, that I was going to be okay.

Sofia is the light of our lives, everything we do, we do for her. Edward has even cut down on his work load both with the family business and his business. He does more work from home so he can be around more. He said he didn't want to miss any milestones of Sofia's life.

And now here we are, ready to do it all over again, only this time there will be two babies at once.

I'm nervous and I'm scared, more so this time around then the first.

Two babies, that was a big shock for us. Edward doesn't have twins in the family and neither do I, as far as I know, so we were definitely surprised.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked.

We were in the delivery room now. I had just had an epidural and was completely blissed out that the pain had subsided.

"Much better now. I'm sorry Edward," I said.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I am in love with the epidural man," I confessed.

"I bet you are," he laughed as he leaned in and placed a kiss on my forehead. "But you know what, I can forgive you, but just this once," he joked.

"You're the best."

"I know."

"Cocky much."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too."

He leaned into me and we shared a soft and tender kiss. It was the kind of kiss that turned me into a pile of mush.

Neither of us parted until we heard a knock at the door and the doctor came in, wheeling an ultrasound with him.

"How are you feeling Mrs Cullen?" the doctor asked.

"Like I want these two too come out already," I said in all seriousness. These two babies for the past nine months have drained all the energy out of me, and while I know it will be challenging having Sofia and two infants, I am ready for them to be here.

"Well let's have a look at the two little trouble makers shall we," Doctor Lutz said.

"Why are you doing that? Her water broke, she's in labor?" Edward said.

"At the last appointment baby A was feet first, if that is still the case we will have to do a c-section."

I knew that might be a possibility from my last appointment, and while I would like to avoid and surgery, if there is no other choice then...

Doctor Lutz squeezed some gel over my belly before beginning the ultrasound. Sure enough baby A, our son had not changed his position which meant mommy was going under the knife.

"Strong heart beats, no problems besides the little troublemaker that didn't turn. We'll get you ready for the OR," the doctor said before leaving.

"How do you feel about that?" Edward asked me concerned.

"Well, they need to come out one way or another don't they? It's a standard procedure Edward. Millions of women have it done all the time," I said. I think he was more afraid than me.

"I don't give a fuck about the millions of women. You are my wife and I care about you."

"Everything is going to be okay." I squeezed his hand.

Thirty minutes later I was all set up and ready for the doctor to begin. Edward was sitting by my head. There was a blue sheet placed up in front of us from my chest, so we were unable to see what the medical team was doing.

"Have I ever thanked you? No I haven't," Edward said.

"Thank me for what?" I asked.

"For everything. For giving me the time of day."

"You were very persistent if memory serves me right," I chuckled.

"Yeah. Thank you Isabella, thank you for loving me," he said. His eyes had become red.

"You are easy to love."

"Even when I'm a pain in the ass?" He joked.

"No, then I want to kill you but I'll love you doing it," I laughed.

"My Bella." He stroked the side of my face with the back of his fingers.

"My Edward."

At that moment, a loud cry filled the room.

"Baby A is a baby boy," Doctor Lutz said, holding the baby up over the blue screen.

Our beautiful boy crying up a storm. Edward cut his umbilical cord. One minute later and our daughter was here as well. Their cries filled the room, it was beautiful. Edward had tears streaming down his cheeks as he snapped picture after picture with his phone, and I was a crying mess watching him. No one would ever believe that a man like him could ever be reduced to tears and not care who saw him.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Two weeks later.<strong>_

It was great to be back home with the twins. We quickly learned that Sabrina was our good girl. She would eat, poop, and sleep. While Simon was the total opposite of his sister. He never wanted to be put down, he would always want to sleep in someone's arms and the moment he would fall asleep and we put him down, oh boy he could bust an ear drum. But he was ours and we loved him, and besides this wasn't going to last forever.

Sofia, she was on cloud nine. She loved the babies so much, they were like her real life dollies. She was so sweet and gentle with them. She would kiss them, she would always comfort them when they cried and she would sing to Simon to get him to calm down, which he responded to.

Life takes you in all sorts of directions. You will meet people you wish you hadn't, and others you don't know how to live without anymore.

I don't know what would have happened if I wouldn't have met Edward or where I would be now. I thank God every day that we found each other.

Sitting in bed with Simon in my arms, Sabrina asleep on Edward's chest and Sofia in between us. This is my version of perfect. The four people in this world that I love and treasure the most. I can not imagine life being any different.


End file.
